TLR:Make Me Wanna Die
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: Sequel to The Longest Road and The Return of Rochelle Skye! Jade's powers are temporarily taken away after the events that took place two weeks prior. With Derek as the new Alpha, he decides the best way to protect his mate is to build a pack. Meanwhile, dangerous hunters and a deadly creature begin to appear in Beacon Hills. Will anyone be safe? Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1:Omega

TLR: Make Me Wanna Die

_**AN: Sequel to The Longest Road and The Return of Rochelle Skye. **_

_**Two weeks after the incident with Rochelle Skye, Jade's powers are taken away for a short period of time as a test to see if Rochelle would try to contact her again. A special relative of Jade's and Mona's comes to visit Beacon Hills and Derek decides the only way he'll be able to protect Jade better is if he builds a pack.**_

…_**..**_

'_You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough. You make me wanna die, and everything you love, will burn up in the light. And every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die" –The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die.'_

…_._

Chapter 1: Omega

Jade's POV

"Have you told Derek yet?" My sister asked me through the phone. I was driving back to my cottage after her and I spent all day at the main house together.

"I'm going to tell him tonight." I said. I needed to go to Santa Monica again for two weeks. My mother told me that one of the witch council guards was making an important trip, specifically to see me and I needed to be there by tomorrow afternoon.

"I've got to go. One of my friends from London is on the other line. Good luck with your trip, and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, love you." After that I hung up. I pulled in to the familiar driveway of my cottage and parked my car. I walked in and as usual, was greeted my cat, Rose. I poured her some milk and rested it on the floor, and then went upstairs to start packing.

…

My back was turned to the door as I went to my dresser, packing enough clothes for two weeks. After a moment, I felt a cool brush of wind as it blew my hair. I smiled to myself. I turned around still smiling as Derek brought me into his arms, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing to the suitcase opened on my bed.

"I have to go away for two weeks, to Santa Monica. It's an order from the witch council." I moved away from him and began packing my bags again.

"Let me go with you."

"I can't. I have to go alone."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." I saw a look of sadness move quickly through his face and then it was neutral again. I turned back to my packing bag on my bed and started folding clothes. I heard Derek come up behind me and then he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me closer to him.

"Let me make love to you before you leave." He whispered, moving the strap of my vest away from my shoulder and kissed the bare skin.

"No." I whispered back. "You'd never let me leave after that."

"You're right about that." He said, kissing my neck. I moaned as he bit into my pulse point.

"Derek, I have to pack." I told him. He ignored me as he continued to mark my neck. I tried to ignore him and went back to folding my clothes.

"How are we supposed to make love if you're gone for two weeks? How am I supposed to survive?" I had to laugh at that tactic. I turned around.

"No sex for two weeks? Wow, it seems like a real hardship." I told him. He continued to grip my waist and it seemed like he was never going to let go. "Derek, I promise when I get back, you can tie me to the bed and have your way with me." I whispered to him. "You can do whatever you want to me." I said as I slid my hands down his chest, earning a growl from him.

…..

The next day around 7 am in the morning, I finished putting my bags in the trunk of my car. Then I joined Derek where he was standing on my porch.

"I'll call you every day." I told him, noticing the sad look on his face. "Every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep."

"What am I supposed to do for the better part of two weeks?" He asked as he brought me into his arms.

"Hang out with my sister." I suggested. "Feed my cat, hang out with Scott and Stiles, start building your pack, anything. I don't want you to miss me too much."

"Too late." He said. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. His grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me in closer. My hands moved from around his neck and buried themselves in his hair. We stood on the porch like that for a few more minutes before I had to pull away for air. He leaned his forehead against mine while I caught my breath.

"I love you." He whispered. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." I slowly pulled away from him and walked to my car. I waved sadly as I started my car and drove off to Santa Monica.

…

"What? No, you can't do this!" I yelled. I had arrived in Santa Monica and I was currently in my parents' home. The guard from the witch council, Philippe, was here because he was in charge of discarding witches and warlocks of their powers.

"Honey, calm down." My mother said.

'Who's idea was this?" I asked.

"It was our idea." Dad said.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Because, we're worried that Rochelle would come after you again." My mother answered.

"So what? I can protect myself and besides, I gave you guys the necklace back."

"That doesn't mean she still can't come after you."

"Why would she come after me? She used my body to fulfill her promise and she did. There's no reason for her to come after me. What else could she possibly need from me?"

"We still think this is a good idea." Mom said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A month….or two." Dad answered

"Two months?"

"Jade, please."

"Fine!"

…

After the ritual was completed, I had been temporarily stripped of my powers. The rest of the two weeks in Santa Monica, I spent it with my parents. I mean, sure, spending time with my parents was fun, considering I didn't get to see them often and it was nice to spend time with them. I just wish that my powers weren't discarded.

…..

The two weeks were up, and it was time for me to go back home. I said goodbye to my parents and was on my way. I called Mona and put her on speaker as I drove home.

"Hey, how was your trip?" She asked.

"You'll never guess why I was there."

"Why?"

"One of the guards, Philippe was his name, he temporarily took away my powers. It was mom and dad's idea."

"But why would they do that?"

"They want to make sure Rochelle won't try to do anything me again for any kind of unfinished business she needs me to do for her. The rest of the time I was there, we just spent time together."

"How long will you be without your powers?"

"Dad said one or two months. Then they will just come back to me. He said I would feel it. So how's Derek?"

"Well, he's…..well, he's Derek. We hung out a few times, but that's it. He's been spending most of his time alone, I guess."

"Maybe he's looking for people to be in his pack." I suggested.

"Maybe you're right." She said.

"I'll see you later." I told her, and then hung up the phone.

…

I grabbed my bags and walked into my cottage. As usual, I was greeted at my door my cat. I brought my bags upstairs and rested them in my room before I went back downstairs to give Rose some food and milk. As she ate, I went back upstairs to my room to change. As soon as closed my door, I was slammed against the wall and familiar lips were pressed to my neck.

"I missed you." A familiar voice said. I pulled Derek's face back to mine and we kissed each other roughly, yet passionately. We moved towards my bed while I discarded his jacket. We fell into my bed and he began stripping off my clothes until I was only in my underwear. We lay down so that he was on top of me, and started kissing me all over my body. I moaned as he began leaving marks on my neck, my arms, my shoulders, everywhere. When out lips met again, I flipped us over and pulled him up in a sitting position, pulling off his shirt. I pushed him back down, kissing up his chest until our lips met again.

I felt my bra and underwear being shredded against my skin, and felt his claws slide gently up my leg. "You really need to stop shredding my underwear." I whispered seductively into his ear.

"I can't." He whispered back. I pulled off his pants and got them halfway off before he flipped us over again and discarded them completely, and now we were both completely naked. He lay on top of me and looked into my eyes as he roughly pushed into me.

I gripped his hair and moaned loudly as he moved in and out of me roughly. He kissed up and down my neck leaving marks. He moved to my ear and whispered to me.

"You're so tight." He said, feeling his hot breath in my ear. I moaned in response. After a minute, his claws were fully grown and he was fully shifted. His alpha form, especially the red eyes turned me on even more. I ran my hands ran all over his body as he moved fast than before. Soon, I cried out in pleasure as I came and Derek came inside me a second after. He threw his head back and howled, claiming me once again.

As I began to calm down, the wolf shifted back into Derek and he pulled out of me. He moved from on top of me and lay beside me, our sweaty bodies relaxing. I rolled on top of him and sat him up to I was straddling him. I leaned my forehead against his and kissed him.

"Hey." I said softly, realizing we didn't actually say hello to each other when I got back.

"Hi." He responded. I looked into his eyes.

"We didn't really get an opportunity for a proper hello." I said to him.

"Jade, if you didn't notice, what we just did, was my way of saying hello." He moved to his lips to my shoulder. I giggled. He stopped for a second and moved his nose to my neck, smelling me.

"Something's different." He whispered, pulling back to look at me.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The reason I had to leave was because my parents thought it was good idea that my powers were temporarily taken away for a month or two because of what happened with Rochelle. They want to make sure she won't try to use me again."

"Did you know they were going to do that?" He asked.

"No."

"So that's why you smell different." He said

"What do I smell like?" I asked him, smiling.

"Well, your scent smells of peppermint and the forest. But now, the forest scent isn't as strong, so you smell more like peppermint than the forest."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "What have you been up to?" I asked.

"I think I found someone to join my pack"

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Isaac Lahey. I met him in the graveyard a few hours ago where he works."

"So did you turn him?" I asked.

"No, not yet. But I told him if he wants the bite, he had to come to the abandon subway station tomorrow night."

"Why not your house?" I asked.

"The hunters know that I'm there now and they now that I'm the Alpha, so they'll be expecting a pack and they'll be all over the house. And the hunters will expect me with you so I can't stay here."

"So now you moved to an abandoned subway station?"

"The hunters haven't found me." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? You spend most of your time here anyways."

"Jade," He began, caressing my cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." The look on his face suddenly changed. "What else did you do?" I asked him.

"Tonight, I also….I also bit Jackson."

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because he wanted the bite. So I gave it to him." I was unsure about the decision he made. "Jade," He said. "One of the reasons I'm doing this is because of you."

"Why?"

"If I build a pack, they'll protect you. Not only that, but we'll all be stronger, including me. I can protect you better."

"Derek, you don't need to protect me all the time. I can protect myself."

"It doesn't matter." He told me, looking into my eyes. "From the day I met you, I knew it was my job to protect you." I looked into his eyes and saw how sincere and loving his eyes were. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He fell back into my bed and made love to me again.

….

Derek's POV

I pulled up in my car at the school. I had to see Jackson. I wished that Jade had come with me, but she had to go and see her sister and I understood that. They were family and she hadn't seen Mona in weeks. I walked into the school and I followed Jackson's scent into the boy's washroom. The washroom was empty except for Jackson and me. He was in a stall. I knocked on it softly, seeing what his response would be.

"I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." He said, thinking I was his friend. I knocked on the door again. "Just give me a second, okay?" I knocked on the door again. "I said give me a fricken second!" I then began to try to break the lock on the stall from the outside and managed to succeed after a minute, pulling him out. He looked startled when he saw me.

"Derek?" He asked as he backed up, hitting the sink.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. Are you feeling okay?" I asked, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Never better." He said shakily.

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." I said seriously.

"With you?" He asked. "Me…with you?" He began to laugh. "What am I, you're little pet? Just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I a part of your little wolf pack. To be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" I asked him, amused that he would challenge me, an Alpha.

"I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall and help your little witch girlfriend perform spells and rituals. So why don't you just-"

I turned his face to look at the mirror in front of him. Black liquid was running down his right ear. He was shocked as he looked into the mirror. "What is it? What's happening?" He asked.

"You're body's fighting the bite." I told him, confused as to why it was happening.

"_Why_?" He asked. I slowly backed away from him, going into a different direction.

"I don't know." I told him, because I really didn't.

"What does it mean?" He asked, turning around to look at me. I ignored him, continuing to back away from him. "What does it mean!"

…

Jade's POV

It was late afternoon. I just stepped out of a coffee shop when I ran into my uncle.

"Afternoon, Sheriff." I said, noticing he was on duty.

"Hello, Jade. Stiles told me you went on a trip. How was it?"

"It was….alright, I guess. I got back last night."

"Oh, so you may have not seen anything last night then." He assumed.

"What do you mean?"

"Lydia Martin is missing." He said.

"What happened to her?" I asked him.

"Well, she was still in the hospital recovering from whatever happened to her a few weeks ago and she was taking a shower and then a witness heard her scream from the room but when they ran to the bathroom, she was gone. The water was still running and the window was wide open."

"So she's running around Beacon Hills naked?" I asked.

"It appears so. I already asked the Lahey's if they saw anything last night."

"Oh, well anyways, I've got to go, so I'll see you later." I gave him a hug and then I was on my way. I decided to make a visit to the graveyard.

…

I had heard that Kate Argent's funeral was today, and it was far from over when I had got there. I had heard there were cameras everywhere. The Argents were the center of attention all because of Kate. I walked around the graveyard, looking around. I had never really been here before, except for after buried both halves of Laura's body here. I visited a couple of weeks ago before I had left for my trip.

I stopped at her grave and looked at it for a moment before continuing to walk. I suddenly bumped into a hard body.

"Sorry." He said. I looked up. A tall jittery teen with a black eye stood before me.

"You're Isaac." I said, knowing who he was the second I looked at him. I may have not had my powers, but I did have two things, instinct and witch's intuition.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Derek told me about you." He said.

"So….are you…are you one too?" He asked. I was confused but then I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, no, I'm not."

"Then what are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna tell you. At least, not yet. Maybe Derek will tell you. So, are you gonna take the bite?"

"Maybe." He said. Suddenly a voice in the distance was calling Isaac. "I have to go. My dad will get angry if he thinks I'm not working." He said, beginning to run off.

"Hey, wait." I called. "Derek didn't scare you too much, did he?"

"Kind of. But then again, I'm scared most of the time." Then he ran off.

…

Later that night, Derek and I were running through the forest looking for Scott. When we found him, he was running after another wolf. It was a lone wolf, an Omega. The omega suddenly got caught into a trap, hanging by his hands. I hid behind a tree as Derek jumped out and grabbed Scott, pulling him behind the tree with me. Soon, the hunters came, Chris Argent and his hunters more specifically. There was also one hunter I didn't recognize. He looked old, yet menacing at the same time. The hunters neared the omega. They began circling it, as if inspecting what was in front of them. Chris then pulled out a Taser and began shocking him.

As I heard the omega's cries of pain, I almost felt sorry for him. After he turned back to his human form, Chris began questioning him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked. "Are you?" He yelled when the omega didn't answer him.

"No." He responded. "I came here, looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone, not anyone living. He wasn't alive in the back of the ambulance, I swear."

"Gentlemen, take a look, at a rare sight. Do you want to tell them what we've caught?" The older hunter said.

"An omega." Chris answered.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. Or maybe, he's alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice."

The older hunter moved and grabbed a sharp sword that was pointy at the end. He then moved back to the omega. I suddenly had a feeling I knew what he was going to do. "Because as I am about to demonstrate," He continued. "An omega never survives on its own!" He then the positioned the sword and swung the sword straight threw the omega's body, cutting him in half. I suddenly felt sick, watching as blood and guts spilled from the omega's top half to the ground. Seeing him in half reminded me of when I saw Laura.

"Look! Look at them!" Derek ordered Scott, as he tried to turn away from the horrifying scene in front of him. "Do you see what they do? This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

"Declaring war." Derek answered.

"We have a code." Chris told the hunter.

"Not when they murder my daughter." He said. I was confused, but then I knew he was talking about Kate. Then this must be Chris' dad. I knew that he would be the most dangerous out of all of them. The older hunter then stuck the sword into a tree. "No code, not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies, waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded or weak, or seemingly harmless, begging for their lives with a promise that they'll never ever hurt anyone or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them, we kill them. We kill them all!"

…

Derek's POV

I was in the subway station when I heard footsteps. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent. I saw a flashlight moving around until it landed on me.

"I want the bite." He said.

_**AN: And that's chapter 1! Chapter 2 if hallway done and is on its way! Next chapter is a full moon and Jade and Mona get a surprise visitor! Tune in next time. Also, listen to Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless if you want to know how I got my inspiration. Plus, it's a really good song ;)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shape Shifted

Chapter 2: Shape Shifted

Jade's POV

It was after two am in the morning, and I was wearing my usual sleeping attire, a tank top and shorts. Derek was still out and I couldn't sleep because I was worried about him, especially since what I had seen just a few hours ago. I had never seen a werewolf being cut in half right in front of me, but I was sure I was traumatized from the event. I heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Derek, is that you?" I called out. There was no answer. I got up from my bed and went downstairs, wondering who was there. I grabbed a baseball bat that I kept in one of the closets in the hallway. I walked slowly downstairs. As I got to the bottom, I looked around. I looked towards to door and saw a dark figure. I turned on the light and held up the bat, ready to attack whoever was in front of me. As the lights came on I gasped, surprised to see who was standing at my doorway.

"Now, is that anyway to greet me?" She asked, slightly amused. I was surprised for a second and then dropped the bat smiling and running over to my familiar relative.

"Grandmother!" I cried as she brought me into hug. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I came to see you and Ramona, Jadelyn." She answered. Ramona and Jadelyn were me and my sister's witch names. We were born with the names Jade and Mona, but in the witch world, we were Jadelyn and Ramona. Only, the only person that I knew who still called us by our witch names was my grandmother. She rested her hands on the sides of my face. "You've grown up so much!" She exclaimed and my smile grew even more. "When I heard that Rochelle Skye the first claimed you to be one of the most powerful witches of all time, I had to come down here to see you."

"You know?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I'll be staying in Beacon Hills for a while so I can train you to your full potential." She said proudly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Of course, Jadelyn. I'll be training Ramona as well, but _you_ are my number one priority."

"But, you can't train me." I told her, disappointed. "At least, not for a few months."

"Why is that?"

"Because Mom and Dad had my powers discarded."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll talk to your parents. Your powers will be back before you know it." She said smiling. The door suddenly opened and Derek walked in. Me and my grandmother turned around to greet him. He stopped at the door when he realized I had a visitor.

"Grandmother, this is-"

"Derek Hale." She finished. "Your mate and Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Derek stood there, not knowing what to say.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"She's my grandmother, Derek. She know _everything_." I said, not being able to contain the smile that was spreading across my face.

Then Grandmother turned to me. "I'm very tired so I'm going to settle in one of the guest rooms." She said. She turned to the packing bags and began levitating them, not feeling up to carrying them. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Jadelyn, Derek." She then disappeared up the stairs. I turned around to look at Derek, who had a confused look on his face,

"Jadelyn?" He asked.

"It's my witch name." I explained. "I think she's the only one whoever calls me that anymore." Then I changed the subject. "So did Isaac take the bite?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did." He said. The events that took place a few hours ago came back to me immediately. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Derek, I know you're an Alpha, and I know you can protect yourself, but, can you please try to be more careful?" I asked him.

"Jade, I'm always careful." He said smirking.

"No, Derek, I mean it! What the hunters did to that omega really scared me. I know you're careful but I can't help thinking that it could be you one day. Just please try to be more careful." I said. I pulled away from him and went the fridge, looking for some water.

"Okay." he said softly. Then I heard him go upstairs, probably waiting in my room for me.

…

It had been a few days since my grandmother showed up. Like she had promised, she had talked to my parents, but my powers had yet to return. Currently, I was in Derek's car with him. He was going to show me the abandoned subway station that he found. We parked next to the sidewalk close to an alleyway. We walked into the alleyway until we came across a door. He opened it and I followed him down the stairs. I shined my flashlight, looking around. There were already working lights in the place, but I brought my flashlight for a better look. There was an old subway train that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The place looked abandoned, but it was somewhat decent for a wolf pack.

"So what do you think?" He asked, as he led me into the train. I flashed the light around looking inside.

"Well, I don't hate it. But I'm not exactly comfortable with it either. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" I asked him.

"I'm sure." He said. We stopped at the front of the train, where it was completely dark. He took my flashlight from me and turned it off. I was confused at first, especially when his eyes turned red. As he lips crashed down on mine, I suddenly understood. Being in the dark with his hands roaming all over my body turned me on even more. We would have taken it farther, but a voice in the distance cried Derek's name.

"Derek!" I recognized the voice. It was Isaac. I saw him run into the train.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's my dad. I think he's dead." Derek moved from his place in the dark, leaving me standing by myself.

"What did you do?" Derek asked, assuming that Isaac was the one who killed his dad and I got why he would think that. He was a new werewolf, and new werewolves were dangerous.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me."

…..

I woke up the next morning by myself. Derek hadn't come home with me last night because he had to deal with Isaac. My sister had stayed over last night spending time with Grandmother. I met up with Mona in the hallway and we both walked downstairs. As we walked into the kitchen of my cottage, I saw my grandmother with her back turned to us, making us breakfast. I walked towards the table and saw that she had made toast, eggs and bacon and there was a cup of tea for the both of us.

"Good morning." She said, her back still turned to us. "I thought I'd make you breakfast." She said. She turned around and put a fresh batch of bacon on the table. We all sat down and ate breakfast. "How did you sleep Ramona?" She asked my sister.

"Good." She said smiling as she drank her cup of tea.

"And you Jadelyn?"

"I didn't really get much sleep last night. Something happened."

"A murder." She answered. I was about to open my mouth to ask how she knew, but I forgot that she already knew. I mean, how could she not? She's one of the most powerful witches in the world so of course she would know. "The boy didn't kill his father." She answered, sipping her tea.

"Who did?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." She said, putting her tea down, "But I can tell you one thing. It wasn't a werewolf." I froze in place, getting ready to pick up my toast, but stopped, shocked at her words. I looked up at her.

"Was it…one of us?"

"No." She answered.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's a shape shifter and I don't think I'm familiar with it. We will only know in time, Jadelyn." Breakfast was silent for the rest of the morning. After we were done, Grandmother gathered the dishes and began washing them.

"Grandmother, you don't have to do that." I said. It was actually kind of odd, seeing the leader of the witch council washing dishes, even if she was my grandmother. "Besides, you're a guest here. You shouldn't be washing dishes."

"It's okay Jadelyn." She said. "Go out with Ramona. I'll take care of things here." She said. Before going back to the dishes, she reached down and pet Rose. She smiled at me and then my sister and I went up to my room.

"I'm so happy she's here." Mona told me. "Even if she does call me Ramona." I laughed.

"I personally like Ramona better than Jadelyn." I giggled. I suddenly stopped. Visions of Scott and Isaac on the lacrosse field danced in front of my eyes. Scott had knocked them both down and Scott had just found out Isaac was a werewolf. The vision changed and I saw Isaac being taken away by my uncle and two other deputies, probably because of the murder.

"What did you see?" My sister asked.

"We have to get to the school, right now." I told her.

…

By the time we had gotten to the lacrosse team morning practice, Isaac was already being taken away. Mona and I ran to Scott and Stiles asking them what happened.

"What happened?" I asked as we finally reached the two teenage boys.

"Jade!" Stiles said, bringing me into a big hug. "I missed you." He said. I returned the hug.

"I missed you too." I said. "But my sister and I need to know what just happened."

"His dad is dead." Scott said, listening to the police. "They think he was murdered."

"He was." I told them quickly. Scott and Stiles turned to me. "Isaac came to me and Derek last night and told us what happened and my grandmother told me this morning that it was a murder."

"You're grandmother?" Scott asked.

"You mean Rowan Ravencroft?" Stiles whispered excitedly. "She's one of the most powerful witches of all time and she's like my step-grandmother or third half grandmother or…..I don't even know! When can I meet her?" He asked excitedly.

"Soon." I told Stiles. "She probably already knows about you. She knows about everything."

"Yes! That is so cool. _Your _grandmother knows about _me_."

"Wait, you said that your grandmother knows everything. Does she know who killed Isaac's dad?" Scott asked.

"She said it wasn't a werewolf." Mona said. "And it wasn't anyone from our kind either."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know."

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty four hours." Stiles said.

"Like overnight?"

"Yes, Scott. During the full moon." I told him.

"Are holding cells good at holding people?" Scott asked Stiles.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember how I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well he does."

…

After the lacrosse meet, Mona and I spent the rest of afternoon at the cottage. Grandmother was starting to train my sister and I was envious because all I could do was watch. I mean, sure, I knew that Grandmother was specifically here to teach me, but I was angry with my parents because I couldn't. Mona was sitting beside Grandmother and she was levitating a rock with one hand, while holding her other hand over the levitating rock.

"You keep doing that for a while, Ramona. And whatever you do, keep that rock levitating. Stay focused." She said.

"Grandmother, I don't mean to question your teaching methods, but why did you start Mona off with levitation a rock? Don't you think that starting with a spell that requires lot of concentration would be better suited?" I asked.

"I understand why you're thinking this way Jadelyn, but you will see in time why I have chosen these methods." She got up and was about to go to the kitchen, but before she did, she turned to me and spoke.

"Oh, and you'll be getting a call from Derek any second now." As soon as she said that, my cell phone rang. Even after all these years, my grandmother ceases to amaze me. Mona giggled, also amazed and almost dropped her levitating rock, but caught it before it could fall to the ground.

"Careful Ramona." She laughed and went into the kitchen to make some tea. While she was there, I went outside and answered my phone.

"I need you." He said. "We have to break Isaac out of jail before the moon is up."

"How are we going to break a teenage boy out of jail? Are forgetting that you were just cleared of murder charges and the fact that I'm the sheriff's niece?"

"Jade," He began.

"Okay, fine. Distant niece, but still-"

"Jade, if we don't get him out, he's going to kill someone." He said.

"Okay, fine. Where are you?" I asked. As soon as I asked, I saw his car pull up at the curb. "Never mind." I smiled, ending the call and walked to his car.

…..

We pulled up at the school as Scott stood at the entrance.

"Get in." Derek ordered.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. "You did that, that's your fault." He said, pointing in the direction where I had seen the cop car leaving where Isaac had been.

"I know that." Derek said. "Now get in the car and help us."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said. I turned to him, wondering how he could possibly know that.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Scott finally gave in. I opened the passenger side of the door and moved to the back so that Scott could get in. Then we drove to Isaac's house.

…..

It was nightfall and we were walking through Isaac's house. Scott had a flashlight in his hand looking around the house. "If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek told him.

"Well then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses." Derek answered. "And it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell." Scott suddenly stopped, looking away from Derek.

"What did you do?" I asked Scott. He ignored me.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." He said.

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Did it look that bad?" Derek put an arm on his shoulder and we continued walking.

"Yeah." We then came across a basement door. Scott opened it and looked down into the basement. "You want to learn?" Derek asked Scott. "Start now."

"What's down here?" Scott asked.

"Motive." Derek said. Scott began walking down the stairs carefully.

"What am I looking for?" He asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek's words echoed in my mind and before I knew what was happening, my eyes were close, walking down the stairs, following my witch instincts. I knew Derek was confused by what I was doing, but I would explain later. After a while, I came across a freezer and Scott followed behind me. Scott grabbed the lock that was on it and was about to open it, but a sudden ray of light startled him. I looked up to see that it was Derek holding a flashlight.

"Open it." He told Scott. Scott took off the lock and slowly opened the freezer. When I looked in, I was horrified. There, all over the inside of the freezer were scratch marks, as if someone was trying to scratch their way out. Then I put two and two together. Isaac's father locked him in here. I remembered the day when I first met him. I remembered his black eye and how he told me he was scared all the time. I finally understood why.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!"

"I can if they're willing." Derek argued.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted? Did you tell him that we weren't the only supernatural?" Scott asked, obviously referring to my family.

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Well then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek retorted. Scott looked at him in surprise. Ever since the Argents found out about Scott, I wasn't surprised that they didn't want Allison to see him. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out." Scott looked away from him. "You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." He picked up Scott hand that was slowly shifting into his nails into claws because of the full moon. "Even on a full moon."

Scott looked at him for a moment, and then pulled away his hand. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway." He said. "You know that." He began to walk away from Scott, but Scott stopped him.

"Wait." Derek turned around. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility, too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Then Derek left and I was going to stay with Scott a little longer to try to help him, but Scott told me to go.

"Jade's it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and besides, you don't have your powers. You wouldn't be able to do anything." I nodded and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I told him, referring to Derek. "If I could stop him, I would, but he probably wouldn't listen to me anyways." I pulled away from him and patted him on his shoulder. "Good luck." I told him. I backed up and walked to the set of stairs and left the house. When I came outside, I saw Derek's car idling at the curb waiting for me. I got into the car and he drove to the police station.

"Stiles is going to meet us a few miles away from the police station."

"Okay." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tone in my voice.

"You didn't have to leave Scott. You could have tried to help him."

"We have more important things to do right now. We have to get Isaac out of jail." He said. We arrived a few miles close to the police station. Derek and I got out of the car and went to meet Stiles at his jeep. Stiles gave me a hug before I crawled into the back and Derek got into the passenger's seat.

….

We pulled up at the police station, looking inside to see if anyone was there.

"The keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box my father's office. The problem is getting passed the front desk." He explained.

"I'll distract her." Derek said, moving to get out of the car, but Stiles stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Whoa, wait! You? You're not going in there?" I noticed that Derek was glaring at Stiles because he was touching him. "Right, I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." He said.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles argued.

"An innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right?" Stiles laughed. Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek said, nodding his head. I rolled my eyes, not liking the idea of him going in there.

"How?" Stiles asked. "By punching her in the face?" Stiles said sarcastically. Derek laughed sarcastically.

"By talking to her."

"Alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek turned away from him for a second and then looked at him for several moments.

'"Dead silence. That should work beautifully." Stiles said sarcastically. "Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." He said. Stiles looked at him, shocked that he would say that, but then again, this _was_ the dark and dangerous Derek Hale.

"You and Jade wait until I have her distracted and then get Isaac out of there." He said. Then he got out of Stiles' jeep and walked into the police station.

"So," Stiles began, breaking the silence. "When do I get to meet her?" He asked, referring to my grandmother.

"Soon." I told him. Then we got out of the car. By the time we got into the police station, Derek already had the police officer perfectly distracted. We took our opportunity to walk to the back and get into the sheriff's office. When we did, Stiles put in the password to get the keys, but they were already gone. We then walked around the police station when we came across a man dressed as a police officer with a broken arrow in his thigh. Stiles had warned me about someone who might have looked like him. The man was also holding a syringe filled with liquid wolfsbane.

I looked down at the arrow and then up to him. Stiles grabbed my hand and tried to run away, but before I could call for Derek, the officer pulled us back, covering his hands over our mouths and pulling us back into where the holding cell was. Before we got in, Stiles pulled the fire alarm. The hunter dropped us and looked around and I realized that the cell was open. Before I could register what was happening, a figure came out of nowhere and attacked the hunter. It was Isaac.

Stiles pulled me behind a desk as Isaac threw him on the desk and then picked him up and threw him against the wall. The hunter tried to stick the syringe in his arm, but Isaac caught his arm, breaking his arm and knocking the syringe out of his hand, and then hitting his head against the wall, knocking him out. I heard glass break, and I looked up to see that Derek had come into the room. Isaac must have noticed too because he turned around, looking at Derek. Isaac noticed me and Stiles hiding behind the desk, and he began to stalk towards us, getting ready to kill us.

Derek stood in Isaac's way and let out a huge growl, bearing his fangs and red eyes. Isaac became scared and backed into a corner, hiding his face in his hands. When he looked up, he was in his human form again.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, still nervous from what just happened a moment ago. Then Derek turned around and looked at us.

"I'm the Alpha." He answered. I had to roll me eyes at that one.

Stiles looked up at him and then back to Isaac, who was still crouched on the floor. Derek helped him up and they made their way out of the police station. After a few minutes, Stiles and I got up from our spots. We heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The sheriff and two deputies walked in to see me and Stiles in the room with the holding cell wide open and the hunter knocked out cold. His eyes widened in surprise. Stiles looked around the room and then to his father and to the hunter.

"Uh, he did it." He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. That was the best he could come up with in a situation like this? I should have left when I had the chance.

"You too, come with me." He said. We followed him as we walked into his office. We sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"One of you please explain to me what you were doing in there?" He asked seriously. Stiles was about to speak, but I interrupted.

"I know what it looks like Sheriff, but the truth is, Stiles and I were driving around in his jeep and he wanted to stop at the station to see you and when we got here, the fire alarm was already off and the holding cell was empty." I lied smoothly. He seemed to believe my story because he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then. I guess I'll let the two of you go. But if any of you see Isaac Lahey, let me know. He's a fugitive now." He said. We nodded and left the station. Stiles drove me home and when he parked in my driveway and stopped the car, he turned to me.

"Now can I meet her?" He asked.

"No. It's late, and you should get home." I told him. I saw the look of disappointment on his face. I pulled him into a hug. "Soon, okay? I promise."

"Alright." He said. I got out of his car and I walked inside of my home, but not before watching Stiles drive away. As soon as I got in, my grandmother was waiting for me.

"Do you feel different?" She asked, smiling at me. I didn't notice it before, but I did feel different.

"Yeah, I kind of do." I told her.

"Teaching starts tomorrow Jadelyn." She said and then went downstairs into the witch lair. I was confused and then I suddenly realized what she was talking about. I turned to an unlit candle and pointed at it, lighting it without breaking a sweat. My powers were back and I was ready to train.

_**AN: Just in case anyone was wondering, Jade's witch is pronounced JADE-ELLE- EN. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and whoever added it to their favourites! Thank you so much. Your reviews mean so much to me! Chapter 3 will be up soon, maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Ice Pick

Chapter 3: Ice Pick

Jade's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked Derek. Right now we were driving in his car and I didn't know where he was headed to.

"I've had my eye on someone else to join the pack."

"That still doesn't explain where we're going."

"She's at the hospital." He said.

"She?" I asked. "It's a girl?"

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?" He asked amused.

"No." I answered honestly.

"But, you _were_ jealous when I was flirting with that cop the other night, weren't you?"

"No." I answered. Actually, that was a lie. I was kind of jealous, but not to the point where I wanted to rip her head off. Derek must have caught my lie because he looked over at me and smirked.

"You're lying." He said. He pulled over and stopped the car, turning to me. "You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't…" I stopped because leaned over and moved my curly hair to the side and starting kissing my neck. "I-I wasn't _that_ jealous." I said. He pulled back and slid his hand up my thigh and past my white dress. He stopped at my underwear. I felt his claws grow as he got ready to shred my underwear for the millionth time. I grabbed his hand before he got a chance. "Don't shred my underwear." I whispered. He looked up at me, his eyes were red and he looked at me with lust in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine in a lustful, yet dangerous kiss. I grabbed his face, pulling him closer to me. He moved us to the back seat and attacked my neck, leaving new marks that would probably take weeks to clear up.

Derek moved the straps of my dress off of my shoulder, leaving me in my underwear. As I kicked off my flats, I took off his jacket and shirt, reconnecting our lips every once in a while. After a while, we were fully naked. I was lying down across Derek's seats and he pulled me up by my arms so I was straddling him. He then pushed into me and I moaned as I felt his entire length fill me. I moaned his name loudly as he continued to push roughly into me. I fisted his hair in my hands and bit his neck several times. He growled several times. I moved away from his neck and threw my head back in pleasure as he continued to move faster inside me, driving me towards my peak.

"Jade!" He cried out as his eyes turned red and he spilled inside of me, still moving, causing me to reach my own peak.

"Derek." I moaned, as the immense pleasure washed over me as Derek continued to move inside of me. After my first orgasm, another washed over me and I felt Derek's claws dig into my hips as he spilled his seed inside of me again. I looked at him again and his eyes were still glowing red looking at me with lust and desire. He suddenly pulled out of me and lay me down on his seats. I gasped as his tongue met my hot aching core. I gripped his hair as his tongue swirled around inside me, trying to taste as much of me as he could. He stopped tasting me after a few minutes and replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, moving them in a fast pace inside of me.

"Come for me." He whispered after a few minutes and after a moment, I did. He pulled his fingers out of me and his tongue came in contact with my core again as I came into his mouth. After I came, Derek pulled me on top of him and lay down on the seats with my naked body lying on top of his. "You should get jealous more often." He said after a minute. I looked at him and giggled softly. He moved the hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

After a few minutes, we got up and put on our clothes again. After I put on my underwear, I moved to the front to grab my dress that had been thrown in the front seat and began to put it on. As I did, someone knocked at the window of the driver's side. I pulled up the straps of my dress and sat in the passenger seat. Derek moved to the front and rolled down the window, revealing the Sheriff.

"Afternoon, Sheriff." Derek said innocently. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you were parked on the side of the road in a no parking zone."

"We had to pull over for a minute."

"A source told me you've been parked in the same spot for half an hour." I blushed a deep red at that comment. "Jade?" My uncle turned away from Derek to me. "Would you like to explain to me why you two were parked at the side of the road?" He asked.

"Just trust me on this, we had a _really_ good reason." I told him, not wanting to get into detail. I prayed he wouldn't force me to tell him what me and Derek had just done in his car. He sighed.

"Okay, then. I'll let the two of you off with a warning." He said. He walked away and I heard his car drive off. I sighed and turned to Derek as he started the car and drove to the hospital.

"I am _never_ having sex with you in a vehicle again!" He smirked.

"We'll see." He said.

"No, we won't see, because I won't be sleeping with you in _any_ car, ever again!"

"You should see yourself right now." He said, still smirking. "You look so innocent, yet so…."

"Guilty?" I suggested.

"Actually, I was going to say sexy." I blushed at his comment, still red from what happened a few minutes ago. We pulled into the hospital and found a parking space and stopped the car. He turned to me and raised my chin with his finger, still smirking. "I remember when I first met you and you seemed so innocent. Now look at what I've done to you." He used his free hand to move his hand up my dress again. I grabbed his hand before he could move any further.

"Didn't you have something to do here?" I asked him. I moved his finger away from my chin and leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Go and do it." He pulled away from me, but not before caressing my thigh. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he got out of his car and went inside the hospital. As soon as I saw him disappear inside, I let out a deep breath. I swear to God, one day Derek Hale would be the death of me. I grabbed my bag and got out my compact mirror, trying to tame my hair. I decided to curl it when I woke up this morning, wanting to try something different. My hair was always in soft waves unless I had decided to straighten it or curl it. It was also a nice day, so I had decided to wear a dress instead of my usual combination of clothing, a top, jeans, and heels or occasionally sneakers.

As I sat in the car waiting for Derek to get back, my phone rang. It was Mona.

"Hey." I said.

"Grandmother needs you back home. She says it's time to train you again."

"Already?" I asked, because she had just trained me this morning during breakfast and it was only after two pm. But I guess there was a price, being one of the most powerful witches of all time. "Alright. Tell her that I'll be there soon." I said. I hung up my phone and realized I had a text message. I opened it and saw it was from Stiles.

_Can I meet her today?_ It said. I actually wanted Stiles to meet my Grandmother today, but she was going to be training me the entire afternoon.

_Not today. Tomorrow for sure. _ After I sent him the message, the driver's door opened and Derek got in.

"So what happened?" I asked him.

"I gave her the bite." He said. "She'll be a werewolf by tomorrow." Then he turned to me and took my face in his hands, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion, but pulled away after a minute.

"I have to go home. Grandmother is going to train me." I told him.

"How long do we have until you have to be there?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have to be there soon. Why?"

"Let's go back to the subway station." He said mischievously.

"Oh no! I am not having sex there either! Isn't Isaac there right now?" I asked.

"I'll send him out."

"He's a fugitive." I argued.

"Okay, fine." He said, giving in to me. He started the car and drove to my cottage. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in the driveway of my home. I turned to him and kissed him softly, not wanting to start something that I couldn't finish. We both got out of his car and he watched me as I adjusted my dress and fixed my hair. I could feel Derek's eyes on me and I turned around and saw him smirking again, knowing that he did this to me. I tried not to blush, but failed. I gave him a quick smile as I walked inside and closed the door.

Grandmother was sitting on the couch with a bowl of liquid on the table. It wasn't until I sat beside her that I knew it was water. "Why do you have water in a bowl?" I asked. She turned to me.

"As you know, only the most powerful witches can truly master the four elements of nature: Earth, water, air and fire. In legends, it is said that witches can quickly master the element that is most like them. And you, Jadelyn, I find you most like water. Tranquil, yet strong and dangerous." I smiled at her comparison. "So I thought it would be best to start with water first. Remember what Ramona did with the rock. Do the same thing with a single drop of water." She told me.

I did as I was commanded. I focused and used a finger and raised it over the bowl and as I did, a line of water moved the same direction as my finger. Still keeping my mind on the line of water that had been raised from the bowl, I put my hands on both sides of the water, still leaving space between my hands and the water and began levitating it. I shaped the line until it was a single drop of crystal clear water.

"Good job, Jadelyn. Keep going." She told me. I watch mesmerized as the water levitated in my hand, not even making contact with the skin of my hand. I used both of my hands to stretch out the water into a line and into different shapes. Without knowing the effect, I thought about what it would be like if the water droplet was bigger and before I knew it, the drop grew before my eyes.

"You see what I mean?" Grandmother asked. "You didn't even have to ask me how to make the drop bigger, you just knew. There's a bond between you and water." She said. I hadn't noticed that she had left the room later on, with me focusing on nothing but the water droplet, making it bigger and smaller, starching it into different shapes. I had even turned the water into two other forms: a solid and a gas. I did it without even thinking about it.

After what I thought was an hour, my sister came to sit beside me, watching me, intrigued by what I was doing. Then Grandmother came to sit beside me. As she did, I levitated the water in one hand and without it touching my hand, I poured the water back in the bowl as if it was in a cup.

"Well done Jadelyn. I'm proud." She said smiling, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. "It's dark already?" I asked her.

"Yes. I know what it's like, getting caught up in spells, and it seems that time is standing still, even though it's running away. Come on, you two. I've already made dinner." She said and we went into the kitchen and ate.

As we ate, Grandmother said that tomorrow, she would have Mona and I train our physical skills, which in other words meant we were going to train using our fighting skills.

…..

The next day, I woke up feeling different, like more powerful. As I woke up, I grabbed my sweater from the end of my bed and went downstairs. Mona and Grandmother were already eating breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as I sat down, sipping the cup of tea in front of me.

"I slept good." I answered.

"I hope so, because you and Ramona have a busy morning ahead of you."

"What about the afternoon, and then evening?"

"Only this morning." She said. "The rest of the day you can have to yourselves. Besides, I have a few things to do." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Visiting some…old friends." She replied. I nodded and continued to drink my tea. When we were finished, Grandmother led us into the forest behind the cottage. It was a nice day outside. Not to hot or too cold. She found a clearing that was big enough for me and Mona to train in.

"I'll be watching through the witch's glass back home." She said. "Good luck."

…

After two hours, Mona and I were sweating in our pajamas after all the fighting we'd done. I'll admit it was fun, but it was tiring. Neither of us won or lost, but we both kicked each other's asses a few times though.

"Well done." Grandmother said, giving us cold bottles of water as we sat on the green grass. "I'm impressed. I can't remember the last time I've seen the two of you fight like that." Mona and I chugged our bottles of water down. After I was finished, I noticed there was one drop left at the bottom. Without thinking, I levitated it and began stretching it out and turning it into different shapes, into different forms.

"Well done Jadelyn." She said impressed. I vaguely noticed that Mona and Grandmother were getting up and were beginning to make their way back to the cottage. I stood up as well, but kept focusing on the water in front of me. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to create water by yourself, by just using the palm of your hand." She said. I listened to what she said and kept it in the back of my mind, knowing I would need to use that trick one day. When we got into the house, I poured the water down the sink and ran upstairs to get a shower. My muscles relaxed and unwound as the warm water and soap washed away the sweat that had covered my body a while ago. When I got out of the shower, I plugged in my hair dryer and curling iron. I went to my closet and picked out another dress. It was white with red flowers covering it. After I put my dress down, I picked out red flats with little bows on them. I went to my vanity and picked out a red ribbon that I would tie into a cute little bow around my head, like a head band. After I dried myself, I began to slip on my underwear when I got a text from Derek.

He wanted me to officially meet Isaac and Erica, the two teens that he recently changed. He wanted me to meet him at the subway station. I got dressed and then I went into the bathroom. I dried out my hair in ten minutes and it took me another ten minutes to curl my hair. After I curled my hair, I took the red ribbon and began tying it around my head and soon, I had a perfect little bow on the side of my head, standing out making my black hair look darker. I took a look at my reflection and opted out wearing make-up. I had never worn make up to begin with, being born a witch had its advantages, like being born with natural beauty.

I walked outside to my car and drove to the subway station. I parked a few miles away and walked to the station and walked quietly walked down the set of stairs. "Derek?" I whispered, as I got to the bottom. I walked around and looked to see if anyone was there. I sensed that someone was behind me, so I turned around and a blonde girl wearing red lipstick and make-up was standing before me. She was wearing a leather jacket with a white tank top, with a short black skirt and cheetah print heals and her hair was worn in curls. I got a flash of the past for a second and I saw what she had looked like before the bite.

_Wow,_ I thought. _She had really changed._

"You're Erica." I said to her, realizing who she was.

"You're Jade." She said back. Then she began walking around me, looking at me up and down as if she was inspecting me. "Hmmm, I don't get it. You don't smell like one of us, or seem like one of us. What does Derek find so special about _you_?" She came back to face me. _Ouch,_ I thought. _What crawled up her ass and didn't die?_

Suddenly, Derek came out of the subway car with Isaac and I couldn't be happier. Isaac, Erica and I noticed that Derek had stopped in his place when he noticed what I was wearing .I mean, sure, the dress showed a lot of my legs, but I didn't intentionally wear it for more attention. Isaac then came and stood next to Erica. He looked different since the last time I'd seen him. He looked more confident now than he had before.

"Isaac, Erica. I want you to meet my mate, Jade Ravencroft."

"Mate?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. I told both of you that I wanted you to meet Jade. I didn't exactly say who or what she was to me. I just said she was special to me." I blushed at his comment.

"So it really _is_ true, about werewolves mating for life?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." He said, grabbing me from behind by my waist and I giggled softly. I looked up at Isaac and Erica, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, Erica almost looked envious as she looked at me and Derek.

"Hi." I finally said, not knowing what else to say to them.

"So what are you?" Erica asked. "I mean, you're _obviously_ not one us."

Before I could answer her, I saw a little baby mouse attempting to run across the floor. As I saw it, I noticed that its leg was broken. I got out of Derek's hold and went to the little mouse, kneeling down and picking him up, gently and resting him in my hand. Erica, Isaac and Derek watched me as I held the little mouse's leg gently between two of my fingers. I focused all of my energy on healing the little mouse. After a moment, I opened my eyes and let go of the mouse's leg. As I did, it walked in circles around my hand. I smiled at him and it stood up on two legs leaning towards me, as if saying thank you.

"You're welcome." I whispered. I put my hand close to the ground and the mouse jumped off, running along. I turned back to Isaac, Erica and Derek.

"What was that?" Erica asked, raising her eyebrows, looking unimpressed.

"I healed him." I said simply.

"How?" Isaac asked, interested in what I had just done.

"Because she has powers." Derek answered.

"So what, you're a healer?" Erica asked, still unimpressed.

"No. I'm a witch." That seemed to spike her interest. "Ravencroft and Skye are important names in the witch world." I explained to the new betas. "Actually, in all of the supernatural world. But in the witch world, both sides of my family are practically royalty."

"So, you're like a princess?" Isaac asked, slightly amused.

"I guess you could see it that way. I just think of myself as a witch."

"So you heal little animals, big deal." Erica said.

"Well, I can do this." I looked across the room and saw a huge piece of stray metal. I raised my arm and levitated it and began to bend it, making an odd noise as it did. Erica and Isaac watched as I bent it. Then, I dropped the metal. "And, I can also do this." I levitated a wooden chair and threw it across the room into a wall, breaking it into hundreds of wooden pieces. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Erica had jumped as the wood crashed into the wall. I turned back to them with a cocky smirk on my face. I usually wasn't the one to be cocky, but I had a reason right now.

"So how many of you Ravencroft's are there?" Isaac asked.

"There's a lot of us actually. But right now, in Beacon Hills, there's my sister Mona and my grandmother Rowan Ravencroft." I answered. Then Derek spoke to them.

"I wanted you to meet her so that you'd know what she looked like, what her scent was, because you're both going to protect her when I tell you to. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Erica and Isaac said in unison, although Erica really didn't seem that interested in doing so.

…

The next day around night time, Derek had told me to meet him at the ice rink and that he was going to be there with Isaac and Erica. He said that there was someone else he had bitten and that we were going to see him. I didn't understand why Erica was such a bitch to me yesterday. When she saw me and Derek together, she almost looked envious of me. If she had a little crush on Derek, I didn't mind, but if she decided to act on it, she would have to deal with me.

I grabbed a warm cardigan to wear over my dress as I knew the ice rink would be very cold. For some reason lately, I liked wearing dresses. I wore a floral one again today. This one had red flowers also, but it was black. I also curled my hair like I had yesterday and wore flats to match, but I wore no ribbon in my hair. As I drove to the ice rink, I thought about the new spell that Grandmother had taught me and my sister today. It required a lot of concentration and use of the mind. Mona was still having trouble with it, but I had mastered the spell in no time. I had mastered it so well that I didn't even need to recite the spell, I just had to use my mind and the spell worked.

The spell was basically an allusion. You could get inside of your enemy's mind and inflict pain on them. There were only a small percentage of witches and warlocks who could actually do the spell properly and today, I had become one of them.

I parked my car in a parking space and as I got out, I saw Derek, Erica and Isaac waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. We've been waiting." Erica said in a bitchy tone. I ignored her as Derek slid his arm around my waist and we walked into to the ice rink. When we got there, all of us began walking on the ice. As we did, I noticed that Scott was talking to someone. He looked like a teenager.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." I heard Scott say.

"That really hurts Scott." Derek said. Scott turned around, just noticing us. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?"

"Hmm, in a word….transformative." She growled at Scott, revealing her canines.

"What the hell is going on here?" I whispered to Derek. He ignored me and continued to talk.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great."

"Hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott argued

"Then go home Scott." He told him. Scott stood his ground, not wanting to leave. Derek turned to Erica and Isaac and then they advanced towards him. Scott then bent down, punching the ice with his fist and looked up, fully shifted.

"I meant fair for them." Then he growled, ready to attack.

….

Derek and I stood there as we watched Isaac and Erica fight Scott. Scott threw Isaac across the ice rink, hitting the board behind him. Scott kicked Erica, the Zamboni coming into contact with her back, falling to the ice in pain. I saw Isaac walk over to Scott and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him across the ice leaving a pattern of claw marks. All while this was going on, the teenage boy on the Zamboni sat there, scared, not knowing what to do. I looked back at Scott who had seemed to win the fight. Derek looked at him, impressed that he had won.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him. He's making you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott pushed them on the ice towards our feet.

"It's true." He said. "It's all about power." He began to advance towards Scott, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Was he seriously about to fight him?

"Jade, stay out of the way." He said calmly. He began to walk forward again, but I stopped him once more. He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly, it almost hurt. "Stay of the way." He growled. His eyes turning red. He let go of my wrist and I watched as he shifted into his Alpha form.

He began to fight Scott and Scott had gotten lucky for a few times, but in the end, it was Derek who won. He walked away from Scott and Isaac and Erica began to get up. The teenage boy jumped off of the Zamboni, stopping as Scott talked to him and watched him walk away from him in disbelief. I stood where I was and I was about to go to Scott, but Derek's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to help Scott." I told him, noticing how badly beaten he had gotten. Derek looked at me in disbelief. "Hey, at least I'll be out of the way, right?" I asked sarcastically. I turned away from him and slowly walked towards Scott, careful not to fall on the ice. When I had gotten to Scott, Derek was gone.

"Jade," Scott whispered as he began to shift back. I noticed there was blood on his face and on the ice as I knelt beside him, jumping a little as the ice came in contact with my bare knees.

"Scott, it's okay. I'm here." I told him. "I'll heal you."

"No." He said. "Take me to Deaton. I need to talk to him." I helped him up and we slowly left the ice rink and I led Scott to my car. I sat him down on the passenger seat and we were on our way to the vet's office.

….

As we walked in, Scott was looking at his wound.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"Because it's from an Alpha." Deaton said, appearing. Scott and I noticed a body on the operating table with long bloody gashes running down his torso.

'I think we'd better have that talk now." He said.

Derek's POV

"What happened with you and Jade back there?" Isaac asked. I continued to ignore him as we got back to the train, regretting what I had said to her. All I wanted was for her not to get hurt, and I ended up hurting her physically _and _emotionally.

"It didn't seem like you two were on the best of terms." Erica taunted. "Why did you choose _her_ anyways? I mean, she's not like _us_."

"Don't question my choices." I told her, turning away from them. I heard Erica stalk towards me and then she stood in front of me.

"Come on, Derek. She's practically human. Just because she can heal little animals and break things without touching them doesn't make her any different from the rest of them." I rolled my eyes, and moved to step around her, but she got in my way. "You need someone stronger, more powerful, someone who doesn't need protection." She moved closer to me and began sliding her hand down my chest and before she got to the top of my pants, I grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly and I heard bones beginning to crack.

"Jade is the _only_ one I want. She's the only one I'll _eve_r want."

"I don't know, Derek. She seemed angry with you today. Think she'll forgive you after what you did to her?" She taunted, moving closer to my face. As she did, I began adding pressure to her wrist, breaking it.

"She'll forgive me. She always does." I let go of her wrist and walked away from her, going into the subway train.

_**AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys! I appreciate it so much! The links to all of the dresses that Jade wore in this chapter are on my profile so check them out!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Abomination

Chapter 4: Abomination

Jade's POV

As Deaton cleaned Scott's wound, visions danced in front of my eyes. I saw the Argents and their hunters driving their cars, on the way to the vet's office. I also saw my grandmother's car, also, driving in the same direction.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." He explained.

"What is that?" Scott asked, referring to what Deaton had just poured on some cotton.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Scott shook his head no and then Deaton began cleaning the wound. "You'll heal the same, but not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay, how do you know all of this? Actually, how do you know anything?"

"That's a longer story. But I can tell you that I know about your kind, and Jade's kind. Both of your kind can help." He said, referring to the both us. "But this," He said, turning to the body on the operating table, "This is something different."

"Do you know what did it?"

No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things that they've discovered."

"All the things? How many different things are there?" Before Deaton could answer, we heard cars pull to a stop outside of the office. Deaton told Scott and I to hide in the back room and sneak out the hidden door there. Scott and I were planning to stay, to see what they knew, that and because I wanted to know what Grandmother had to do with all of this.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign." He said, as he looked up from the dead body on the operating table. I heard footsteps and I peeked out the door and saw the same older hunter from a few nights ago along with Chris Argent and another hunter.

"Hello Allen." He said. "It's been a while. Last I heard, you retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." He shot back.

"If you haven't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris said.

"I did. I also noticed the gun powder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty four."

"_Killers_ come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." The older hunter said.

"How about you tell us what you found." Chris said. I heard the door to the office open again and I saw my grandmother walk in.

"Rowan Ravencroft." The older hunter said. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Gerard." Wait, my grandmother knew this guy? Scott gave me a look, as if asking me the same thing, but I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing either.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Chris asked.

"She's an old friend. And this is as much of her concern as it is yours."

"Just tell us what you found Allen." Grandmother said. Deaton moved to the body.

"See this cut?" He asked, turning the hunter's body to reveal the cut on the back of his neck. "It's precise, almost surgical. It wasn't the wound that killed him. This had a more….interesting purpose."

"Related to the spine?" Gerard asked.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut is laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all functions. These are the cause of death." He said, gesturing to the wounds on the torso. "Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger." Chris said.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, slicing through the lungs and bone with ease."

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"I think I might have." Grandmother said. All heads turned to her. "Thousands of years ago when my daughter in law's ancestor, Rochelle Skye ruled, she was killed at a young age, and these same patterns were found on her torso as well."

"Do you have any idea what killed him?" Chris asked Deaton.

"No. but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render their victims helpless in seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins to use it to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him _only_ wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

…..

Scott and I left using the back door. I drove him home and we sat in silence.

"That's a nice dress." He said, breaking the silence. As the light turned red, I stopped and looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "Just trying to lighten the mood. You seemed upset."

"I am."

"I heard what he said to you. I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, Scott. I could have tried to stop him from hurting you, but I couldn't. And I'm sorry you got hurt. I could get you something that would speed up the healing process." I suggested. "Only, it's back at my cottage and I'm sure you want to go home."

"Actually, I don't mind. This thing hurts like hell." I took the opposite turn from Scott's house and drove to my cottage instead. When we got there, the lights were on inside. I assumed that Grandmother and Mona were still up. When I got to the porch, Rose was waiting for me. She looked up and me and then at Scott. "I'm telling you, Jade, your cat keeps giving me these looks."

"She's harmless, Scott." I said, amused. I picked her up and we walked inside. When we did, Grandmother was waiting for me on the couch.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Scott." Grandmother said. I looked at Scott and he looked at me, unsure of what was going on.

"This is my Grandmother." I told him. He nodded his head, understanding.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said.

"Although, I was hoping to meet my distant nephew tonight as well."

"Maybe tomorrow." I said to her. I put Rose down and she went into the kitchen. "Wait for me in the lair." I told him, directing him to the door that led there. He nodded and then went downstairs. I sat beside my grandmother.

"Before you ask, yes, I was in the vet's office and I knew you were there. I could sense your presence." She said.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was eavesdropping." I said. "But there's something I need to ask you." She urged for me to go on. "How do you know that hunter? Gerard Argent?"

"Him and I go way back Jadelyn."

"Were you guys….like, together?"

"Oh, no. Of course not! Gerard and I have been enemies for a long time. Our paths cross once every once in a while though."

"Is he…he isn't going to try to go after me and Mona, is he? I mean, does he know about me and my sister?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, he does. He also knows about your father and all of his brothers and sisters too. Your father and Chris Argent are enemies as well."

"Why are they our enemies?" I asked, because I knew they couldn't be our enemies just because Derek and I were together.

"There was a great war thousands of years ago between the werewolves and hunters, and the Ravencroft's and Skye's aided the wolves in battle. That's why the Argents hate us. Witches and warlocks try to live in peace, but hunters like them make it impossible."

"So, does this mean he'll go after us?"

"I gave him a warning. He'll have hell to pay if he comes after the two of you, or even me."

"I have to get back to Scott." I said. She nodded in understanding and let me go into the lair. When I got down there, Scott was looking around the room. "Find it interesting?" I asked him. He turned around, startled that I was there.

"Uh, yeah. It's all so interesting." He said. I pulled up two chairs and he sat in one of them. I grabbed a wooden bowl and a potion and began pouring some of it in a bowl. After that I gave it to Scott. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"You drink it." He took a whiff of it and then held it away from his face.

"No offence, but it smells like crap."

"Well, not all potions are sugar and spice and everything nice, Scott. Some potions do taste like crap, but it's actually worth it if you have to drink it. Now if you want to speed up the healing process, drink up." He looked at the bowl one more time and then put it to his mouth, tipping the bowl and the liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat. When he finished it, he put the bowl down and grimaced.

"It tastes like crap, too." He said.

"It'll work." I told him. As I went to take the wooden bowl back, I stopped. A vision played through my head. Stiles was at the mechanic's garage and he was on the ground, and it looked like he couldn't move. The mechanic was on the ground, and he obviously couldn't move either, and he looked like he was dying. Also, I saw a lizard type monster in front of Stiles, and then disappear.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Scott asked, as I came back to reality.

"We have to get to the mechanic's garage right now." I told him.

…..

By the time we had gotten there in my car, cop cars and ambulance cars were parked at the mechanic's garage. Scott and I got out and saw that Stiles was in the back of an ambulance, and he was talking to his dad. After a minute, Stiles dad got out of the back of the ambulance and Stiles saw us. He got out of the ambulance and walked toward us. He pulled me into a big hug.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing the scared a nervous look on his face. He turned to Scott.

"I saw it." He said. I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I remembered the lizard creature that I had seen in my vision. Scott and Stiles got into the back of my car and I got in as well. I turned around to face them and Stiles told us what happened. "You were right. It's not like you. Its eyes were almost…reptilian. There was just something about him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles said. "But I think it knew me."

…..

I dropped Scott home and then I went in the direction of Stiles house.

"Wait." He said. "Can I stay with you tonight? If that's okay?"

"Sure, of course you can stay with me." I began to drive towards the direction of my cottage. "If I had the vision sooner, I would have come to rescue you." I told him, almost in a humorous tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's okay, I wasn't that scared….well, maybe I was. That things was scary up close." As I thought about my vision, I had gotten a really good look at that thing too, and for some reason, it seemed so….familiar to me, like I had seen it somewhere before, but I didn't remember. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Why were you at the mechanic's garage anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was getting my car fixed."

"What happened to it?"

"Erica did something to it that stopped me from going anywhere and then she knocked me out and then a few hours later, I woke up in a dumpster."

"Why would she do that?"

"We were trying to stop Derek from turning Boyd so I went to his house to see if he was there and before I could leave, Erica knocked me out." I'm guessing Boyd was the teenage boy I had seen at the ice rink.

"I know. Derek was there with Erica and Isaac earlier. I was there too. I don't even know why Derek told me to come. I tried to stop him from hurting Scott, but he ended up hurting the both of us."

"Both of us? You mean Scott _and_ you?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do to you?"

"It's not important, Stiles." I told him, trying to drop the subject. "Oh and what's with Erica anyways?" I asked him.

"She's thinks because she got the Alpha bite makeover it gives her a license to go around and act like a bitch. You should have seen what she did to Scott in front of Allison today."

"What did she do?"

"She was all over him specifically to break up Allison and Scott."

"Wow. And I thought she was only a bitch to me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's already insulted me in like ten different ways, not to mention she has a crush on Derek."

"Whoa. No wonder."

"I know, right." We then pulled up at my cottage and got out of my car. "Hey, this is an opportunity for you to meet my grandmother." I told him, smiling. He looked up and he lit up like a little boy on Christmas. I led him into the cottage where my grandmother was sitting, and she looked like she hadn't even left her place. When she saw us, she got up and went to the front door.

"Finally." She said smiling. "I've been waiting to meet my distant grandchild. How do you do Stiles?" She asked , holding out her hand for a handshake. Stiles was speechless as he took her hand and shook it. "I hope you're okay. I hope that creature didn't traumatize you too much." She said,

"Oh, no, not at all." He said.

"Stiles is staying here tonight." I told her.

"Wonderful. I'm going up to bed now so I'll see you all tomorrow morning." She said. she walked upstairs leaving Stiles and I in the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him. "I'm just thinking about…that thing." I told him.

"You look like you've seen it before." He said.

"I don't know. I would have recognized it." I told him. After that, I led him up to my room and got a sleeping bag from one of the closets in the hallway. I went back to my room and gave it to him, along with one of my pillows and he made a makeshift bed on the floor. I went to my closet to change and by the time I came out, he was already fast asleep. I went into my bed and Rose was already waiting for me, curled up by my pillow. I joined her and I was soon fast asleep.

….

After breakfast, Mona took Stiles home and I took a shower and picked out yet another floral dress. Grandmother said that dresses looked good on me, especially the floral ones, and that I should wear them more often. After I put on my dress, adding a grey belt to it, I decided instead of putting on flats, I slipped on my red low cut converse. I put my hair into a side braid, leaving a few of my shorter strands of hair framing my face.

As I sat down on my bed, petting Rose while she had settled into my lap, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Derek. I was thinking about not answering it, but gave in anyways. "Derek?"

"No, it's Isaac."

"Why do you have Derek's phone?"

"I borrowed it."

"Borrowed or _stole_?" I asked, because I had a feeling that Derek wouldn't just let Isaac borrow his phone.

"That doesn't matter. Just come down to the train."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Derek seems really down. If you come down here, he might lighten up. That and we're supposed to train with him today. He might go a little hard on us."

"First of all, he's Derek. Of course he's going to go hard on you and second, are you sure it's a good idea for me to go down there? I might be in his way." I said to him, remembering what he said to me last night.

"Trust me, he'll be happy to see you. He seemed upset last night. Please?"

"Fine." I told him, and then I hung up. I kissed Rose on her head and then took my phone and car keys and left my cottage. After twenty minutes, I arrived at the abandoned subway station. I quietly walked into the train station and as I got to the bottom, I looked around. I saw Isaac in the train and he looked up as he saw me. I looked around and saw that Derek had set up a bunch of obstacles around the room.

"Jade?" I turned around and saw that Derek was standing there. He was wearing a vest, jeans and boots, appropriate attire for training werewolves. Realizing that coming here was a mistake, I turned to leave.

"Sorry I came. I should go." I turned around to leave, but he caught my wrist.

"No, stay." He said, moving his hand to mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands and then back up to him. He moved a strand of hair from my face and moved closer to me. Before he could do anything else, I heard footsteps walking downstairs. I looked up and saw Erica and the teenage boy, who's name I learned was Boyd. Boyd sat down on the steps and Erica walked towards Derek and I saw Isaac come out of the train.

As I went to sit on the steps, I heard Erica say "Looks like the witch is back." I ignored her comment and began to walk to the set of steps and sat down beside Boyd. Derek began training Isaac and Erica and I was sure as hell not going to watch. I conjured up a fireball, something I had learned in my spare time with Grandmother. I felt as Boyd shifted his eyes, looking from Derek, Isaac and Erica to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey."

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm a witch." I answered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how exactly do you fit in to the pack?"

"I don't. I'm just the Alpha's mate." I told him. He kept looking at me, interested in what I was doing.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with fire?" He asked. I chuckled at that one.

"Actually, no. They never did. Besides, don't you think a nineteen year old witch would know to be careful with fire?" I asked.

"I guess." He said.

"You seem…intrigued by what I'm doing." I said, looking away from the levitating fire ball to him, but still balancing it in between my two hands.

"How could I not be? You're holding fire without burning."

"Derek was intrigued, too, when he first met me. He wanted to know everything about me." After a few more minutes of watching me, he turned back to Erica, Isaac and Derek and got up, joining them. I looked up from the fire, still holding it as I heard bones cracking.

"You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? I'm teaching you how to survive!" I heard Derek tell them as he let go of Isaac's arm.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. But they're planning something, and you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you." I saw him disappear into the train. They all got up and began to disperse. Isaac went to a different part of the train and Boyd and Erica went towards the stairs. I ignored them as I continued to play with fire, as Boyd had put it. I made it bigger and the light of the flame illuminated around me. I looked up and saw Boyd and Erica looking at me, Erica obviously looking intimidated.

"What?" I asked her, slightly amused. "Never seen someone play with fire and not get burned?" Boyd chuckled and moved past me, and Erica followed behind him. Even after they left, I continued to play with the fire ball. I then made it smaller until it was just a single flame. I was so caught up in what I was doing, I hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps in the background. Soon, I made the flame disappear into thin air. I looked up and saw that Derek was staring at me.

"Even after five years, you still amaze me." I didn't know what to say to him, so I stood up.

"I should probably go." I told him. I began to turn around, but Derek caught my hand.

"You don't have to leave." He told me.

"I wouldn't want to be your way again. I'm probably always in your way, aren't I?"

"Jade, I didn't-"

"I should really go." I gently let go of his hand and began walking up the stairs.

"I love you." I heard him say. All I did was look back at him. I quickly left and when I got outside, nearing the end of the alleyway, Erica was waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood to deal with her bitchy attitude today.

"I think it's cute, you and Derek. Personally, I don't actually believe that werewolves mate for life. I mean, why would someone like Derek want to be tied down to one person. I mean, you don't seem like his type."

"Are you implying something, Erica?"

"No, not at all. I just think he'd prefer a werewolf better than a witch." I rolled my eyes and turned away, beginning to walk in the opposite direction towards my car, but she got in my way. "You know, all of those close, training sessions bring people so much closer together, don't you think?" I stood my ground, not saying anything to her. "You know, Derek and I got really close today. I would have kissed him, but I didn't get close enough. Maybe next time, and maybe I'll try a little more than just kissing."

That was it. I thought of the spell grandmother taught me a while ago and before I knew it, Erica was holding her head in pain. I focused harder and she fell to the ground, trying to move away from me. "Don't test me, Erica." The harder I focused, the more pain she was in. I heard her whimper in pain. "I'm one of _the_ most powerful witches in the world, so don't mess with me, or you'll definitely regret it."

I left her writhing in pain on the ground and walked away from her, towards my car.

…

Stiles POV

I had left the lacrosse game with intentions of looking for Gerard's bestiary, but instead I had ended up in the pool room where Erica had dragged me from Gerard's office to here. At first, I didn't want to answer Derek when he asked me what I saw at the mechanic's garage, but then he had to go intimidate me for the millionth time, so I had to answer him.

"Fine. The thing was pretty slick looking. Its skin was dark, kind of patterned . I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough, cause I have someone I really need to talk to." Derek gave me a look and I sighed in frustration, knowing he wasn't going to let me go anywhere. "Alright, fine. Eyes, are yellow-ish and slitted. It had a lot of teeth, oh and it has a tail. Are we good?" I asked them. But they're eyes weren't on me. "Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know what I'm talking about." I turned around and I saw the lizard creature from last night. It shrieked and jumped down from where it had been and knocked out Erica.

Derek pushed me out of the way. He turned back telling me to run, which had been a mistake because the creature cut the back of his neck. Derek suddenly became paralysed and I had to drag him out of the room.

"Call Scott." He said as he became heavier and heavier. "Or Jade." He added. I let go of him for a second and then he fell into the pool. I dropped my phone, and then I jumped in after him. After diving into the pool, I got him, holding him up as he was paralyzed from the neck down. As the lizard shrieked again, I realized that we were trapped in here, with no one to help us.

At times like this, I hoped that Jade would have a vision and come and save us.

Jade's POV

A few hours after I had eaten dinner, I kept looking at spells. But as I did, my mind wandered back to the lizard I had seen in my vision last night. For some reason, it just seemed so familiar. The way that it looked, I felt like I had seen if before somewhere, only I just couldn't put my finger on it. I closed my eyes and as I did, I had another vision. Stiles and Derek were at the school. They were in the pool and I recognized it. The same creature was guarding them, like it was keeping them in the pool. They were too afraid to get out, and Derek was obviously unable to do anything. It almost looked as if Stiles was holding him up.

Without thinking, I grabbed my car keys and rushed out of the cottage and drove to the school. When I got into the pool room, I looked around carefully, ready to take on the creature.

"Jade!" Stiles yelled. I saw that he was holding up Derek. "Get rid of _that_!" The thing spotted me and advanced towards me slowly. It stopped and screeched an ear piercing screech. As it did, I stopped in place. A vision from the past flashed in front of me. It was the same creature and it looked exactly like it did when it screeched, only the background was different. Instead of by the pool, it was in the forest. I was confused and taken off guard, and the creature saw it as a chance to charge towards me and knocked me into a wall, making me hit my head in the process. Then it grabbed me by my dress and slid me across the tiled floor, making me fall into the pool. I felt weak, because I hit my head really hard, but it wasn't enough to bring me down. I swam upwards and gasped for air when my head was above the water. I looked to my right and noticed that I had landed beside Stiles.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't we be asking _you_ what happened? Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't hesitate." I argued. "What happened to Derek?"

"He's paralyzed. We've been in here for hours. I just called Scott, but he hung up before I could explain, and then you showed up, and just for a second, I thought you'd be our saviour, but then you hesitated." He complained.

"Stop saying that!" I swam to the other side and helped him hold up Derek.

"I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold on to." Stiles turned and noticed a diving board. I helped him hold onto Derek as we swam towards it. Stiles got to it, barely holding on. His fingers slipped and I soon fell into the pool, their weight dragging me down with them. Suddenly, I felt hands pulling us up out of the water and the three of us landed on the tiled floor. I looked up and saw a fully shifted Scott, ready to take on the creature. It saw him and lunged for him, knocking him down.

I moved to lean my back against the wall, my head hurting from what had just happened a few minutes ago. I heard glass shatter and I turned my head to see that Scott had been thrown into a mirror. He picked up a stray piece of glass, ready to use it, as the creature came forward to him. The creature looked at the glass, and seemed confused for a moment. Then it jumped, crawling up the walls, and escaping through the window on top of the roof. Scott then shifted back into his human form. I had also noticed that Erica had been knocked out in a corner when I had gotten here. She began to stir, coming back to consciousness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine." I said, looking up at him. I looked at Derek and he was finally able to move again. I got up slowly from my spot, my head still spinning and my wet clothes adding extra weight to my body. We slowly made our way out of the pool room.

….

Scott told me that he had found Gerard's bestiary on a flash drive and that it might have said something about the creature. As they looked through it on a laptop, and they were confused because it wasn't in English. "Is this even English?" Stiles asked.

"It's archaic Latin." They both turned to me, their eyebrows raised. "I don't think that's the right page. The description about it is all wrong." I told them, ignoring their reaction. They kept looking through pages and I told them whether it was the one we were looking for or not.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, walking up to us, with Erica in tow.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"No. only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?" Scott asked.

"Just stories, rumours."

"It's like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a….

"An abomination." Stiles finished. Derek looked at him and nodded. He turned around and began walking away with Erica but Scott stopped him.

"Derek. We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"No one trusts anyone. That's the problem!" My head was beginning to hurt from all of this yelling so I began to walk away from them and towards my car, which was parked on the other side of the building.

"I know one thing." I heard Derek say. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." I took a deep breath as I kept walking through the parking through the parking lot. I was shivering in my dress, not because it was cold out but because it was still wet.

"Are you okay?" I didn't even hear when Derek came up behind me.

"I'm fine." I told him, not really wanting to see him right now. All I wanted was to go home.

"Why did you hesitate to kill it?" Erica asked me, almost in a taunting way.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, annoyed. I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Because you _did_ hesitate. I know you love the animals, Jade, but that thing is no animal. You have to realize that." I sighed and walked away from them. I jogged to my car as it came in view. I got in and turned the heater on high and drove home. As I did, I wondered why the Kanima seemed so familiar to me. This was the first time I had actually seen it person. But for some reason, there was something about it, the way it looked, the way it sounded, seemed so familiar…..

_**AN: I had actually wrote this entire chapter on Friday and was going to post it on Saturday, but I got sick, and I wasn't intending on letting you all wait long for this chapter. I bet you're all wondering why Jade didn't attack the Kanima and why it seemed so familiar to her. In the next few chapters that reason will be slowly be revealed. Also, if anyone is interested in the other dress that Jade wore in this chapter, the link is on my profile. Oh, and don't worry, Jade and Derek will make up soon, I promise! Stay tuned in!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Venomous

Chapter 5: Venomous

Jade's POV

It was late night and Grandmother, Mona and I were in her car on the way to the train station. Derek called me and said he needed my grandmother's help because he had a few ideas of who the Kanima might be. I showed Grandmother a place to park and led her and my sister into the abandoned subway station. As we walked through the dark alleyway, I had regretted not following my sister and my Grandmother's example by changing, as I was cold in my tank top, cardigan and shorts

As we walked down the stairs, I noticed Isaac was there, but Erica and Boyd were nowhere to be found. I saw Derek sitting on a chair and he got up when he saw us come in. "Thanks for coming." He said.

"No problem, Derek." My grandmother said, as she looked around the place. Mona was looking around as well. "Hmm, a decent place for a pack of werewolves, but I can't say the same for us witches." She chuckled and I cracked a smile. Then I saw Isaac walk over to my grandmother.

"So," He said. "You're the head witch, huh? You don't look very powerful to me."

"Trust me, son. I'm _very_ powerful. You do _not_ want a demonstration." I looked away from her and I saw Mona walking around inspecting the place.

"Jade." I turned around and noticed Derek was standing behind me. "Can we…can we talk?"

"You never mentioned anything about talking. I thought you called me because you needed my help."

"That, and mostly because I need to talk to you."

"Well we can't talk right now." I said sadly, "It's not a good time" I slowly walked away from him and noticed my sister and Grandmother were standing by the subway in a darker corner. I went to stand beside them and as I did, I saw Erica walking down the stairs with Jackson in a tight hold. Isaac went to join her and grabbed Jackson by his other side and held him in front of Derek, who was sitting on a chair.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" He asked Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked, clearly nervous and scared to what was going on. "Nothing. Nothing _happened_." I saw Derek look up at Jackson.

"You're lying." I turned to Grandmother, but her eyes were only on Jackson. I turned to Mona and she was doing the same thing. I turned back to Jackson.

"Wait! I can prove it. I taped myself." I rolled my eyes as he said that. Only someone like Jackson would do something like that.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked, clearly amused.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having a crisis about turning into a monster I was recurring for the so called gift your big bad Alpha promised me! But what do I get? _Nothing._ You want proof? Let me get the video."

I looked at Derek to see what he would do. He shook his head. "No. No, I've got a better idea." He put on a pair of black gloves and held up a piece of broken glass, standing from his place and advancing towards Jackson.

"What is that?" Jackson asked. Erica and Isaac began to hold him down and Isaac held his mouth open.

"You know, you've always been kind of a snake, Jackson, and everyone knows, a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Isaac continued to hold Jackson's mouth open as Derek held the piece of glass open in his mouth, tilting it.

"What's he doing?" Mona whispered.

"He's poisoning Jackson using the Kanima's venom." Grandmother whispered, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her. After the venom made its way into Jackson's mouth, Erica and Isaac roughly let him go, and Jackson fell to the ground and he was soon paralyzed. Erica and Isaac backed up and stood behind Derek, watching as Jackson lay on the ground, completely helpless. Derek went towards him again and knelt down looking at him.

"You're still a snake, Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." He moved away from him and then went into the train and Erica followed behind him. Then I saw Isaac go over to Jackson and knelt down beside him. I couldn't catch what they were saying because I had noticed my sister and my grandmother going into the train as well, so I followed close behind them.

…..

After Jackson had left, Derek and his pack were listening to what my grandmother was saying. "Well, it's not him." She concluded. But she had an unsure look on her face.

"Grandmother, what is it?" I asked her, seeing the look on her face.

"I don't know. I just felt….a dark presence around him." She explained.

"What are you saying?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." She sat down on one of the seats in the train and Mona sat beside her. "But, I was surprised at your reaction when you first told me about the Kanima, Jadelyn." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you've seen it before." All heads turned to me as she said that.

"What? You mean a few nights ago." I said, thinking that was what she had meant.

"No, I mean _before_ that night. You've seen the Kanima in person before." She said. My eyes widened.

"Grandmother, that can't be true. If I had seen it before this I would have remembered. Maybe you're thinking of someone else." I suggested.

"No, I'm not, Jadelyn. You've seen the Kanima."

"When?" I asked, wondering when and how it happened.

"I can't tell you that." She said.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because you have to remember yourself."

"So what you're say is I forgot." I concluded.

"Unfortunately so."

"So, Jade Ravencroft has a bad memory." Erica taunted. "Who knew? Wonder if it runs in the family." I looked up and glared at her.

"Actually Erica," Grandmother stepped in. "It actually has nothing to do with her memory."

"Then why can't she remember?" Isaac asked. Grandmother turned to me.

"The event traumatized you so much, Jadelyn, that you made your own self forget."

"So you won't tell me what happened?"

"I told you I can't. In order for you to find out, _you_ have to let yourself remember. Sometimes, when something traumatizing happens to someone and they completely forget, sounds, picture, shapes and objects sometimes help one remember." As she said that, I remembered the vision I had a few nights ago when I was at the pool and when the setting around the Kanima had changed into the forest. Could those have been my eyes seeing the Kanima up close? The sound of its screech echoed my ears.

"Jadelyn?" I jumped at the sound and saw that it was only my Grandmother.

"Sorry." I said. I walked out of the train and fled, deciding to wait in the car until my grandmother was finished talking to Derek.

Derek's POV

Rowan and Mona walked out of the train and towards the stairs, but I stopped Rowan. "You can tell _me_ what happened to her." I said, but Rowan shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Derek. But in order for her to truly remember, Jade had to remember herself. Her subconscious will slowly reveal it to her. And anyone telling her what happened could stop her from truly remembering."

"Wouldn't it be better if she knew what happened if it came from me?"

"No. I'm sorry.'" She turned around, but I stopped her one more time.

"Could you just tell me one thing?" I asked. "When did it happen?"

"It was before she even met you, Derek. It was a long time ago." Then Jade's grandmother left along with Mona. I went back into the train and sat down.

"What are we gonna do?" Isaac asked.

"There's someone else we haven't tried yet. I want the two of you to test Lydia tomorrow. I don't care how you do it, but it was to be done in your chemistry class."

"What about Jade?" Erica asked.

"What _about_ her?"

"Are we really just going to sit around and wait for her to remember what she saw?"

"There's nothing we can do about that. We can only hope that she remembers soon." I said.

…..

Jade's POV

As I sat up in my bed, I tried to think of where I had seen the Kanima before, but when I tried, all it made me do was jump at the memory of the sound of it and made my skin crawl at its appearance. A knock at the door startled me, but I calmed down when I realized it was just my sister.

"Hey," She said. "Grandmother made some tea, and she thought you might like some." She gave me a cup.

"Thanks." I said, sipping some and then resting it on my night table. I looked at Mona and she had a look on her face like she was thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just…if I could help you remember, then I would."

"Just the very thought of it is scaring me. But I guess that explains why I didn't attack it at the pool the other night."

"You said that you saw something else too." She reminded me.

"Yeah. When the Kanima was in front of me, I blinked and I saw it again, only it wasn't by the pool, it was in a forest and it was much closer to me."

"You think it might be a part of your memory?"

"Maybe." My sister must have seen the discomfort in my face, so she left me to go to sleep. Taking another sip of my tea, not really wanting to finish it, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

…

_I was running through the forest and then came to a stop. I didn't know where I was or what time it was, I just knew that I was in the forest. I suddenly heard heavy breathing, and I knew it didn't sound human. I slowly turned around and saw the Kanima in front of me. It began advancing towards me slowly, still heavily breathing. I moved back slowly as well, trying to get away from it without any sudden movements. My hand hit something sharp and then it started to bleed._

_I looked down and my hand and for some reason, my hand was smaller than it usually was. I looked at my other hand and it was the same size as the other one. I looked down at my arms and legs and saw that they were smaller as well. I quickly turned around and a mirror stood in front of me._

_I began to panic, because the reflection I was staring at wasn't the nineteen year old Jade Ravencroft. It was four year old Jade Ravencroft. From the corner in the mirror, I could see the Kanima still looking at me, advancing towards me. It stopped and shrieked and then lunged towards me._

I woke up screaming and sat up quickly. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I quickly ran into my bathroom and turned on the light, looking in the mirror. I touched my arms, legs and hands, making sure they were the right size. I was still nineteen. I gasped in relief. I looked away from the mirror and leaned on the sink, breathing in and out slowly. As I did, I came to realization that part of my nightmare had been a clue from when I had first seen the Kanima.

I had only been four years old when it had happened. I then came to realize _why_ I had made myself forget. When you were four years old, you would believe that there were such things as monsters. That they were hiding under your bed at night, waiting to eat you. But I, I _had _seen a monster, and it had been up close. If something like that were to happen to a four year old, of course they would try to forget. Seeing a real monster would definitely traumatize a kid, especially someone like me.

Before I had even known I was a witch, when I had believed monsters hid under my bed, a small part of me always hoped that they weren't real, that monsters did exist. I guess I had used that thought to make myself believe that monsters didn't exist, it helped me to make myself forget, and in time, I did.

I slowly made my way out of my bathroom and when I did, a dark figure was sitting on my bed. I turned on the lamp and let out a sigh of relief. "You've really got to stop doing that." I told him.

"Sorry." Derek said. "What happened?" He asked, noticing the stressed look on my face.

"I had a bad dream, okay. I'm fine. You can go run back to your little wolf pack now so I won't be in your way." I told him, wrapping myself in my sheets.

"We never got a chance to talk." He said.

"At…" I paused to look at my clock. "Three AM in the morning?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You're awake, aren't you?" He asked.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked up at him as he moved closer to me. He moved his hand and caressed my cheek. "I love you, you know that. I never meant what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. But I know that I can't take being away from you. And I can't take you being angry with me. Forgive me." He pleaded. I wanted so easily to give in, but I wanted to think first.

"I'm tired." I told him. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure." He said, disappointed. I pulled my sheets around me and lay down on my pillow. Derek turned off my lamp and leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. Then he was gone.

…

After I had eaten breakfast, I walked into my closet and went the area where I had all of my dresses. As I picked one out, I stopped. Today for some reason, I didn't feel like wearing a dress today. Instead, I put on a loose fitted grey long sleeve with black shorts and leggings and slipped on some sneakers. I combed out my hair, but didn't feel like curling it, so I left my hair down in the black soft waves it was usually in.

As I walked back into my room, Mona was sitting on my bed. "I heard you last night." She said. "Are you okay?" I sat down beside her and faced her.

"I was four."

"What?"

"I was four…when I saw it."

"You remembered?" She asked.

"That's all I remembered and that's all I have so far." I told her.

"Well there's no rush." She told me. "You'll remember when you remember."

"Yes, Mona there _is_. People are being killed and remembering what happened when I was four might actually help us."

"Why? Just because you saw something doesn't mean it could help." She said.

"But it could." I said softly. "I'm going out. I'll see you later." I got up and left my house.

…..

Derek's POV

I pulled up at the side of the school where I could see inside the chemistry classroom. Erica and Isaac were going to test Lydia today and I wanted to see with my own eyes if the venom would affect her. I leaned against my car and watched inside the classroom for several minutes before a familiar scent filled my senses.

"What are you doing here?" My mate asked curiously. I turned to look at her.

"I have some…business to take care of here."

"It's not Lydia." She said.

"How did you-"

"I'm psychic, remember?"

"Well then tell me who it is."

"I don't know yet, but I can tell you that it's _not_ her. I just…I have this feeling. I didn't have a vision, but I just have this feeling that and I know it can't be her." I looked back into the classroom and noticed that Isaac had slipped some venom into their experiment.

"Well, we're about to find out if you're right." I said.

"What do you mean 'if I'm right'? Derek, I know it isn't her."

"Well you could be wrong!" I looked back into the classroom and I noticed Jade looking in the classroom as well. I saw that Lydia had consumed the venom. Nothing happened to her. Since nothing happened to her, I knew that Lydia has to be the Kanima. "She just consumed the venom and nothing happened to her." I told Jade. I could see she was trying to come up with a logical reason other than the obvious one. "Jade, it's her."

…..

Jade's POV

Derek left me by his car. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Lydia couldn't be the Kanima. I just had this feeling that it wasn't true. Suddenly, grandmother's words echoed through my mind.

_I just felt….a dark presence around him._ Jackson. There was definitely something going on with him. I remembered that Derek had bitten him, but I had only noticed now that nothing had actually happened to him. I walked around outside of the school and ran into Scott.

"Where's Derek?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know." I told him. "But I have to talk to him. I can't let him kill Lydia."

"You know?"

"I know that it isn't her. She might have passed the test, but I just have this feeling that it isn't her."

We continued to walk and ended up on the lacrosse field where we saw Boyd. "I wanna talk to Derek." Scott called to him. "Actually," He said, turning to me. "Both of us."

"Talk to me." Boyd said, walking towards us.

"I don't want to fight." Scott warned.

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True." Scott said, not thinking of a better comeback. "Really, really true." He said, taking in the size of Boyd. "But you wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast." Scott then grabbed Boyd, knocking him to the ground. As Scott and Boyd got up, Derek appeared.

"She failed the test." He said

"That doesn't prove anything, Derek." I told him.

"She's right" Scott jumped in. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"We're not going to let you kill her." Scott said. Derek looked at Boyd and he smiled, and turned back to Scott.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Then it hit me. Of course Derek wasn't going to kill her. Why would he do that when he could send out his little guard dogs to do it for him? I looked back at the school and saw flashes of Erica and Isaac walking around the school, searching for Lydia. Another vision flashed in my mind and Allison, Jackson and Stiles were with her, leading her out of the school.

Scott then tried to run towards the school, but Boyd tackled him to the ground. I moved out of the way before he did so, so that I didn't get caught up in their fight as well.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott. But even so, Lydia _has_ killed people and she's gonna do it again and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked, still on the ground.

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." Derek said.

"You've seen that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is! We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek proceeded forward to Scott and held out his hand. Scott grabbed it and Derek pulled him up. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

"What if she's immune? What if she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed."

"No one's immune. I've never seen it or heard of it. It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" I asked. Derek looked away from me. "Wait a minute, that's why you tested him, isn't it."

"You gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Scott asked.

"Scott-"

"Peter said the bite either turns you or kills you." I continued. "You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened."

"You have no idea why, do you?" Scott asked him.

"No." Derek admitted.

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson." Derek still had an unsure look on his face. "You know I'm right."

"No!"

"You _cannot_ do this." Scott said.

"I can't let her live! You should have known that."

"I was hoping I'd convince you, but then again, I wasn't counting on it." Scott then began to walk away from Derek. I glanced at Derek and Boyd and began following Scott, but Derek grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going with him."

"Excuse me? You've got to be kidding me, right?" I asked, not believing what was happening. All the while, Boyd was standing there, not knowing what to do.

"You are _not_ going to protect a killer." Derek growled.

I laughed, sarcasm dripping out. "You know, I'm starting to think you're taking this whole 'Alpha dominates its mate' thing a little too seriously. I don't have to listen to you. I can do whatever the hell I want. And I already told you, it's _not _Lydia!"

"But it is! You saw what happened in the classroom. She didn't pass the test."

"No! I already told you it isn't her. And yet, I'm trying to save you from going through all of this trouble, and you don't trust me when I'm trying to tell you the truth." I said sadly. Derek noticed the hurt look on my face.

"Jade, I-"

"I don't get it. Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm telling you-"

"And _I_ told _you_. It's not Lydia. You'll see." I pulled my wrist away from him and walked off the field, leaving Derek and Boyd behind while I fought back tears.

…

Stiles called me and told me to meet him at Scott's house and that it was where they were keeping Lydia. I went into the school and opened a portal to Scott's house. When I got there, I had ended up in a bathroom. I went in and then went downstairs and I noticed Stiles and Allison were guarding the front door.

"Hey." I said, walking down the stairs. I went and gave Stiles a hug. I turned to Allison. "Why are you guys guarding the door?"

"To see when Derek comes." Stiles said.

"Why are you helping us Jade? Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you'd be on Derek's side." Allison said.

"Not this time. I told him it wasn't Lydia and he didn't believe me. I just had this feeling, like I knew it wasn't her and he still didn't believe me."

"Do you know what his plan is?" Stiles asked.

"Other than to kill Lydia? No, I don't."

…..

It was dark and Scott had still yet to come. Stiles, Allison and I peeked out the curtains and looked out the window and saw that Derek and his pack showed up. They were waiting outside the house. I looked back and saw that Allison had her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think….I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, then you and Scott…" Stiles began.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to _kill_ Lydia." Allison said. Her hand was shaking as she contemplated whether or not to call her dad.

"I've got an idea." Stiles said. "Shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. At least give it a shot, right?" Allison was still unsure about what to do.

"They don't think we're going to fight, right? So if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them." Allison moved the curtain from the window and looked out again.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." I pinched Stiles arm really hard. "Ouch! Hey, that hurt!"

"Shut up." I said. Allison turned to me, as if asking me permission. "Just, don't hurt him too much." I told her. Allison shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. If Scott was able to catch an arrow, then Derek definitely can."

"Shoot one of the other three then." I said.

"You mean two." Allison said.

"No, I mean three." We all looked out of the curtain and there were only three wolves out there, and not four.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked. Allison back up and aimed her crossbow at the window. I heard footsteps behind us and before I knew what was happening, Isaac grabbed Allison and pushed her out of the way and did the same with Stiles, throwing him to the ground. His eyes were glowing gold and his canines were out. Before he could anything to Stiles, I moved in front of him, ready to take him on.

"Get out of the way, Jade." He growled. "I don't' want to have to hurt you."

"Well it looks like you'll have to." Then he grabbed me by my arm, which was a mistake because I got out of his grasp, and grabbed his wrist, burning him. He cried out in pain, but grabbed me, pushing me down to the floor. Then I remembered the spell my grandmother taught me and used it, making Isaac feel pain. Then out of nowhere, Scott came behind him, knocking him out.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, where were you?" He asked. I got up and gave Scott a quick hug before going to Allison. I noticed that she hadn't been on the floor where she had been knocked down. I saw her at the top of the stairs.

"I took care of Erica." She said, with a smug look on her face, and I could tell that she enjoyed it and I was slightly disappointed, because I would have enjoyed seeing it. I gave her a high five and then Scott went upstairs to grab her. She was paralyzed and Isaac was knocked out. Scott opened the door and threw the both of them out of his house at Derek and Boyd's feet. The four of us walked out of the house together, facing Derek.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Derek's cocky smile disappeared as he looked in the direction of where the cops were coming. I heard sirens in the distance as well.

A vision from the past suddenly danced in front of my eyes. Jackson was on the floor of Scott's room and scales were beginning to cover his body and he soon turned into the creature that we all knew was the Kanima. I saw it walk across Scott's roof and disappear into the night. Another vision played through my head and the Kanima had its hand pressed against a window of a car, along with another hand. "Oh, my God."

"What is it?" Stiles asked. I ignored him and ran off of the porch and looked at the roof, knowing that would be where the Kanima would come out from. I saw Scott, Allison and Stiles look up at the roof above their heads and they moved to stand where I was, looking out at the roof. We saw the Kanima walking along it, and then it stopped, looking at us, and then screeching, making me jump. Then it disappeared into the night.

As soon as it did, Lydia walked out of the house, clearly confused. "Will someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

"It's Jackson." Scott realized.

_**AN: The next chapter is done, but if I get 5-6 reviews, I will post it later tonight!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Frenemy

Chapter 6: Frenemy

Jade's POV

"I'm going after it." I told Stiles. I was about to run off, but Stiles caught my hand.

"What, no! Are you crazy?"

"If I get close enough to it, I might be able to remember."

"Remember what?" But I had already run off into the night in search of the Kanima. I let my witch instincts take over. I ran for miles and miles, not becoming tired. Training had made me stronger. I heard running footsteps behind me and I turned around, seeing Derek.

"Don't try to stop me." I called to him, still running at full speed. A fence came in view and I jumped up, climbing it. Derek was right behind me.

"I'm coming with you." He answered. I landed on the ground and as he landed beside me, I saw that he was fully shifted. I continued to run and he followed me until we reached a dark alley. I looked around for it, my senses leading me here. I heard something behind me and Derek and I turned around, seeing the Kanima. I took a deep breath, ready to take it on.

It quickly advanced towards me, and I kicked it in its chest, knocking it back. It cried out in pain in a high pitched sound and knocked me back; making me hit a wall in the process. It came after me, but Derek punched it, knocking it down to the ground and kicked it back. Derek tried to punch it again, but it ducked, and Derek punched a wall instead. The Kanima threw him to the ground, but Derek recovered quickly and picked a hug piece of stray metal, using it to block the Kanima's attacks.

Derek used the metal to knock it back and it fell to the ground. I got up and began fighting it again, throwing punches and kicks when possible and dodging its punches. It caught me off guard and kicked me to the ground. It picked me up by my arms, using one of its scaly hands, not puncturing me with its claws and let out its ear piercing screech and threw me back into another wall. Derek growled and ran towards it, but it kicked him back. It ran and jumped up the wall. Derek and I looked up to see what it was it was doing, and it cut a wire, sparks flying everywhere.

It temporarily blinded Derek and the Kanima jumped down and grabbed him, throwing him into a darker part of the alley. I saw headlights and then I heard gunfire. I got up and hid behind a wall, because I had seen Chris Argent. He kept shooting at it until the Kanima was down. I saw Chris look around and then circle the Kanima. From behind him, I saw that it had gotten up and then knocked Chris into a wall before he could do anything.

I began to slowly retreat. When I did, I saw Scott looking at Gerard. Scott turned to look at me and ran off. Gerard then glanced at me and then I ran off as well. After I was a few miles away from the alley, I had a vision. I saw Scott and Stiles outside of a gay club and I saw the Kanima go in as well. Another vision flashed through my mind and I saw it paralyze people, including one person that I recognized, which was Danny, Jackson's best friend.

…..

My instincts led me to the club, where I saw Scott and Stiles at the back. They were startled when they saw me. "It's okay. It's just me." I told them.

"How did you find us?" Stiles asked.

"Witch instincts, remember?"

"I think I lost him." Scott said.

"Did you try following his scent?"

"I don't think he has one."

"He's going into the club." I told them.

"Why?" Stiles asked. As I did, Scott looked away from us.

"I know who he's after. "He said.

"How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani." He said.

…

"How are we going to get in?" Stiles asked. We came across a back door and Stiles tried to open it, but it was locked. Then Scott tried it and ended up breaking the handle off of it. We walked inside and as we did, I noticed that everyone here was a guy. Oh, no. I was _not_ in a gay club.

"Dude! Everyone in here's a dude." Scott said. "I think we're in a gay club." I turned and saw that Stiles was in a circle of drag queens and he was being touched. I laughed at the scene in front of me.

"Gee, Scott, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, do they?" I rolled my eyes and pulled Stiles away from them.

"I'll be around." I told them, leaving the two of them behind. It was kind of awkward, walking all alone in a gay club, pushing through sweaty shirtless guys. Scott and Stiles were guys, so they'd probably feel more comfortable here than I would. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't see a hand reach out and pull me into a corner. It wasn't until I saw who it was that I calmed down. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I'm psychic, remember?" She said. I looked at my sister and shook my head, surprised that she actually had the guts to look for me in a gay club. "I had a vision of you. I know Jackson's the Kanima, and I'm going to help you." I sighed, unsure about this. I mean sure, Mona was a witch like I was, but she was still my sister and I was worried about her. "And don't pull that big sister crap on me. You were the one that said that we were adults, that we needed to protect ourselves and protect each other."

I looked up at her and nodded. "You're right." I said. I sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. I pulled away and then I grabbed her hand and then we looked for the Kanima. Mona tugged at my arm and pointed at the roof. We saw Jackson slithering on the roof and then we saw the smoke machine go off, letting loose everywhere. Jackson quickly disappeared from our sight. We both held on to each other as we moved through the dance floor looking for him.

I suddenly saw a pair of glowing red eyes. It was Derek. I heard Scott call out to Jackson but it was too late. The Kanima had already began to paralyze people, and had also paralyzed Danny. I saw heard Derek growl and then the sound of flesh being cut by claws. I heard the Kanima cry out in pain and then it retreated. Mona and I ran out of the club, looking for any signs of the Kanima. I looked on the ground and o saw black blooded, leading away from the club and into the parking lot. I heard footsteps behind us and I turned around seeing Scott. The three of us followed the black blood trail until we came across a naked Jackson who was passed out behind a car.

….

Derek's POV

After I had gotten back to the train, Isaac was conscious and Erica's paralysis had worn off. I went into the train, wanting to be alone. My thoughts went back to later today when Jade and I had a fight. Her and I never had a fight that intense before and it worried me, because she still hadn't forgiven me for what I said to her at the ice rink. I sat for hours only thinking about her, and I didn't notice that I had sat here all night until I looked at my phone and it showed 7 AM, and Isaac, Erica and Boyd were walking down the stairs. I got out of the train and walked over to them.

"No goes anywhere today." I ordered.

"What about the Kanima?" Isaac asked.

"I'll take care of it." I answered. Then I went back into the train and sat in the same spot that I had been a few hours ago and thought about her. I wanted Jade so much right now in so many ways. Just thinking about being inside her made me hard. The memory of her lips on mine, pressed on my neck, my shoulder, everywhere on my body made me growl. I thought about how good it would feel to have her naked body under mine, pushing in and out of her until she screamed my name.

"Derek?" I turned around and Isaac was there, looking at me with a strange look. "Are you feeling okay?" I got up and pushed passed him and ran out of the station. I ran into the forest and shifted. I sniffed the air and searched for her scent. I let my animal instincts take over entirely. The wolf wanted its mate, and he was going to get her.

….

The wolf followed her scent until it came across a mansion. I shifted back but I felt my eyes were still red. I climbed up a tree and saw an open window. Jade was in the room, her back turned to the window. From what I could see, she was wearing one of my shirts. I remembered this room, as I had snuck in there so many times when Jade and I were in high school. It looked different though because she didn't live here anymore.

I could feel the sadness radiating off of her and I almost left, wanting to give her some space, but the thought of ripping my shirt off of her fragile body made me change my mind. I jumped down from the tree and scaled the side of her house and jumped though the open window. The sound startled Jade and she turned around seeing me.

"I don't want to see you right now." She said.

"You're lying." I said, slowly walking towards her. The wolf was hurt when she moved back.

"Well, I shouldn't want to see you. I'm still mad at you. So, you might as well just leave."

"I'm not leaving." I told her, still walking towards her. She backed up until her back hit a wall. I trapped her in between the wall and myself. She looked away from me, but I gently put both of my hands on the sides of her face. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I asked seriously.

"A lot, and that still won't make a difference." She said. I looked into her eyes.

"Jade, you don't know how sorry I am." I said, moving my hands down to her arms and landed on her waist. Before she knew what was happening, I crushed my lips to her, my grip on her waist tightened as I pulled her close to me. I felt her hands on my chest, trying to push me away, but she wasn't as strong as I was. She bit down on my lip, trying to get me to pull away, but all it did was turn me on. She pulled back and turned us around, pushing me against the wall where she had just been.

She stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do, but she moved towards me and reconnected our lips eagerly. Our tongues clashed together and she moaned. My hands found her thighs and moved my hands up her body, pulling my shirt up over her head. I threw it off of her and she moved back, leading us toward her bed. She stopped for a second and pulled off my shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. She loosened the belt on my jeans and boxers, pulling them down before I kicked them off, so we were both in our underwear. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and we fell into her bed.

I moved my lips to her neck and slowly made her way to her shoulder, and kissed and licked down her entire body, wanting to taste her. I shredded her underwear for the millionth time and my tongue found itself between her folds. Her sighs and moans were music to my ears as I moved my tongue in and out of her, tasting her. The taste of her was wonderful and I felt her fingers move through my hair, tugging at it when I hit I sensitive spots inside her.

After a few minutes, she came into my waiting mouth and tasted her, consuming every last drop of her sweet release. She pulled my face back to hers and my hands went to her back, discarding her bra. I pushed deep into her hot core slowly, making her moan my name. After that I pushed in and out of her roughly without warning. Her moans became louder and louder as I went deeper and deeper inside her.

"Faster." She whispered hoarsely and I did as she commanded. I kissed and bit into her neck, make her moan louder. It was times like this that I was glad that no one was in her house right now. At his point, I didn't care about satisfying the wolf. I only wanted to pleasure her. It was all about her.

"Derek." She whispered. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Harder! Please." She begged, and I did as she asked me to, making her scream. Her screams made me lose control and I let my wolf take over. I dug my claws into her soft skin and thrusted in and out of her, the wolf wanting to satisfy his mate. After a minute, I came inside her and I felt her clench around me, feeling her release.

We caught our breath after several minutes. I was still fully shifted as my mate reached out and rested her hand on the side of my face, looking into my red eyes. I leaned in and rested my forehead lightly on hers. After a few minutes, I shifted back. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered, looking into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I know." She answered. "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed again and then we lay there in each other's arms. The smell of sweat and sex covered the both of us, making me hard inside of her hot core again. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows as I hardened inside of her.

I flipped us over so that she was on top of me, and I grabbed her waist, guiding her up and down my member. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, and I growled in return.

Soon, I took over and moved my enormity in and out of her quickly. After a minute, I felt her clench around me and I felt a familiar feeling building up inside of me. "Come for me." I commanded her and then she came all over my hard shaft. I kept moving inside of her and then I came with a growl. As we calmed down, I slowed my pace. I thrusted in to her tight heat once more and then stopped. She then moved to laid down beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me and she laid her head on my chest and draped her arm over my waist as I pulled her sheets around us. The room was quiet as we calmed down so I listened to her heart beat as I slowed down to its regular pace. After a few minutes, she moved her head from my chest and looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Make up sex is tiring." She said almost playfully. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep." I told her. "I'm not going anywhere." I told her. A few minutes later, I heard her heartbeat slow and I realized she was sleeping. I looked down at her sleeping form. As we lay in her bed, I completely forgot about my pack, about the hunters, about Scott and the Kanima.

Today, I pushed that all to the side and focused on my love. My beautiful mate, my other half. Soon, I fell asleep with Jade in my arms.

…

Mona's POV

Stiles had called me and told me to meet him in a specific place in the forest. When I got there, I noticed he was standing outside a police van.

"Please tell me you didn't steal that." I told him, having a feeling that he did.

"I had to." He said.

"Why?" I asked. He led me into the back of the police van and when I got in and closed the door, I saw that Stiles had Jackson handcuffed. "What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Get me out now!" Jackson yelled, trying to get out of the handcuffs. I couldn't understand why he had Jackson locked up.

"Why do you have him locked up?" I asked.

"He's killing people, Mona. We _have_ to keep him locked up. Now," He said, turning to Jackson. He took two sandwiches out of his bag. "Do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" He asked Jackson.

"Do you actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" He asked.

"They won't if they don't think anything's wrong." He threw him one of the sandwiches and then took a phone out from his pocket, who I'm assuming was Jackson's. He held up the phone to him so he could show him the message he left on his phone for his parents.

I got out of the van and waited outside for Stiles to come out. When he did, he passed me the sandwich and I began to eat some of it. "Why are you _really_ locking him up?" I asked him, knowing that there was more behind the reason that they locked up Jackson.

"Scott thinks we can save him." He said. I looked at my cousin with an unsure look on my face. "Mona, we have to at least try, right?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I have to admit, the Kanima was dangerous, but if there was a chance that we could save Jackson, we should at least try.

…

Jade's POV

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed a few things. The house was empty, it was 7 PM, I was naked, and I was with Derek, who was also naked. The memory of what happened hours ago came back to me and I blushed at the memory of it. I sat up, holding my sheets to my chest as I looked down at Derek's sleeping form. I smiled, seeing a peaceful side to him. I slowly got up from my place on my bed and stole Derek's shirt that had been thrown on my couch a few hours ago. My feet were cold so I grabbed a pair of anklet socks and slipped them on my feet. I closed the door to my room softly and tiptoed in the hallway, turning on the lights because it was dark in the hallway, and I could barely see anything.

As I walked down the stairs of my old home, I felt completely sore. Well, I guess that's what make up sex does to you. I went into the kitchen and began looking for food to make for dinner. As I began to make pasta, I thought about how lucky I had been that the house was empty when Derek showed up.

I remember I had decided to sleep here for a few nights because I wanted to get away from everything and everyone, just wanting to be alone. But I had still wondered why my sister or my grandmother hadn't called me today.

Then I blushed, realizing that they must have '_seen_' that I would be busy today. As I looked for plates in the cupboards, familiar arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I leaned against his back for a moment, realizing that he was shirtless. As I pulled out some plates, he kissed my neck softly. "I'm sore." I told him, turning around and pulling away from him, putting the plates on a table.

"If I remember correctly," He started, pulling my closer again and putting his lips to my ear. "You were the one who _begged_ me to go harder." I blushed at his words. I pulled back and looked at him, lust was in his eyes.

"You didn't object." I said innocently. I walked back to the stove and checked on the pasta and stirred it for a bit. When I turned around, Derek was looking at me, leaning on the counter.

"You're cute when you blush." He smirked, making me blush even more.

"Damn it." I cursed softly, taking out forks. As I turned around to go back to the stove, he stood right in front of me. He moved a piece of hair behind my ear and put both of his hands on the side of my face.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said playfully. "Actually, you have a lot of my shirts and I'd like to get them back someday." He said.

"Hmm," I pretended to think. "I don't think so. You've shredded a lot of my underwear. An eye for an eye, right? You shred my underwear and I steal your clothes." I smiled. I went to the stove and turned off it off. I served dinner and we ate in silence, with occasional glances at each other.

After we ate, I cleaned up and we went back to my old room. When we got in, Derek sat on my bed and pulled me towards him. I stood on the floor with his hands on my waist and I put my hands on the sides of his face. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"No. I'm not mad anymore." I told him, leaning my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. I kissed him softly and then he pulled me up onto my lap and we started to make out. Soon after, we fell into my bed and he made love to me again.

…..

It was ten PM when I woke up again. I probably wouldn't have woken up if my phone didn't ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mona. I quietly walked out of the room, careful not to wake up Derek and answered my phone. "Hey." I said.

"We need you to get to the reserve right now." My sister said.

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Stiles, Scott and Allison. You need to get to the reserve. It's an emergency." She said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I told her. I hung up the phone and quietly slipped back into my room, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and slipping on my Vans before grabbing my car keys and leaving my house.

…

When I got to the reserve, Allison, Scott, Stiles and my sister were looking at the back of an open police van. "What happened?" I asked them.

"Scott and Stiles locked Jackson in here and then he escaped." My sister told me.

"I have to tell my dad." Allison said. Scott began walking away from us. "Scott. He's going to kill someone."

"Okay, tell him." He gave in. "Tell him everything."

"I think I have to tell mine too." Stiles said. Mona looked at me and I nodded.

"Scott, we think we might have tell our parents to come here, and I think I have to tell Derek." I told him.

"This is all my fault." He said.

"No, it's not." Allison reassured him. "But we're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." She said.

"You're right." Scott said.

"How are you gonna make your dad believe all of this?" Allison asked Stiles.

"I don't know." Stiles said. Scott then turned around to face us.

"He'll believe me." He said, his eyes glowing gold.

…..

Mona left with Allison because she needed help translating the bestiary from archaic Latin into English, and even though I had studied it longer and I would have been more help to Allison, Stiles said that he needed me to come with him and Scott to the station to talk to his dad.

When we got there, the officer at the front buzzed us in so we could see Stiles' dad. As Stiles opened the door, he hesitated, still unsure about what we were going to do. He took a deep breath and then we walked in. As we did, we found Jackson sitting on a chair, with the Sheriff and another man in the room. Jackson gave them a smug smile.

"Scott, Stiles, perfect timing." My uncle said. "Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore, Esquire."

"That means Lawyer." Jackson said.

"Jade, I'm going to need you to wait outside the office." Sheriff said. I stood there for a moment and looked at Scott and Stiles.

"Okay." I said. I stepped out and waited. As I did, I got a text from my sister.

_The Kanima seeks a master, _it read.

I suddenly had a vision from the past. I was seeing the vision from a side view. The Kanima stood on all fours, staring directly at me. I noticed two things. One, I was four, and two, I had been in the forest. The vision stopped and as I looked to my right, I saw Jackson staring right at me.

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Restraint

Chapter 7: Restraint

Jade's POV

I drove Stiles home and I would have drove Scott home too, but his mom had come to the station. I found out that Scott and Stiles had gotten a restraining order against Jackson because they had locked him up in a police van.

"I don't get it." Stiles said as I drove him home. "We tried to stop him from killing people. We were trying to save him, and then he turns us in to my dad."

"You guys _did_ say he was a tool." I responded.

"Yeah, but…hey, you're the psychic one. You should have seen that coming. You could have warned us."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I was busy."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Where were you today?" He asked. I blushed a deep red at the memory.

"Nowhere." I lied. "Just…just resting, that's all."

"You were with Derek, weren't you?" He asked knowingly. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look down at me, seeing I was wearing Derek's shirt. My hair was also slightly messy.

"So what if I was?" I asked, fixing my hair.

"Did you forget the part when he tried to kill Lydia and he hurt you at the ice rink?"

"He didn't mean to." I said, defending him. Stiles sighed.

"Are you gonna tell him about Jackson?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, if he kills someone, then yeah, I'm gonna have to tell him. I know Jackson's a complete asshole, but I want to save him just as much as you guys do." I told him.

"You know Jade, one of the things I like about you is that even though you're with Derek, you still try to help Scott and me, even if it means going against Derek sometimes. It's almost like you're…."

"Neutral?" I suggested.

"Yeah, you're neutral." He said.

"Well, I love Derek, no question, but you're family. I _have_ to help you. You know what they say, blood is thicker than water."

"Yeah." He agreed. After a few minutes, I pulled up at his house.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" I asked him. "You can stay at my cottage if you want. I've been staying at my other house for a few days so my other room is empty. Or you could come back to my mansion. There are a lot of empty rooms there that you could sleep in if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay. Besides, I don't think my dad would like it too much if he came home and I wasn't here. He'd probably think I'd be getting into more trouble or something. But thanks anyway." He said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you have a key to my mansion that I gave you a few months ago just in case. You still have it, right?" I asked him.

'Yeah, I still have it." He said. I leaned in and gave him a hug and he gladly returned it. I kissed him on his cheek and then he left my car. I waited until he disappeared into his house and then I left.

…..

I quietly walked into my mansion, slipping off my shoes as I walked upstairs and into my room. When I walked in, I noticed that Derek was sitting up on my bed. He was shirtless and leaning against the headboard. "Sorry I left." I told him. "My sister needed me."

I slipped off my sweatpants, now only wearing Derek's shirt. "It's fine." He said. I joined him in my bed and laid my head on his shoulder. "So…have you…never mind." He said. I looked up sat him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's okay. Forget it." He told me.

"Derek." I put my hands on his face. "Whatever it is, you can ask me. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tell me."

"I just wanted to know….if you…of you remember" I froze for a second and then took a deep breath. No wonder he hesitated. He didn't want me upset. I turned away from him. "It's okay." He said, caressing my cheek. "You don't have to answer. I just wanted to know. Just forget about it."

"I sort of remembered." I told him. "But from what I saw, its nothing that can help us right now." I said. Then I changed the subject. "Won't your pack be wondering where you are?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Maybe."

"You can leave if you want." I told him. "I don't mind."

"Don't be silly." He said. "If I'm leaving, I'm taking you with me. Besides, I'll talk to them tomorrow. I'm staying with you tonight." I smiled and leaned in and we kissed each other softly. "Besides, I can't leave you here, not like this." He used his free hand and slid it up my leg, stopping and caressing my thigh.

I blushed and pushed him back onto my bed, and moved to lie on top of him. I smiled and leaned my forehead against his. "You always have this need to get into my pants, don't you?" I asked him, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"What can I say? I've wanted you in so many ways ever since the day I met you." He smiled. "The wolf in me wanted to be satisfied. And the last time I checked, you never complained." I blushed and smiled down at him. He flipped us over and he was on top of me and I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"Yes, because every nineteen year old wants a boyfriend who's not only a werewolf, but can give them intense sexual pleasure whenever they want." I joked. He looked down at me, still smiling and kissed me softly. He pulled back and moved some hair from my face and looked at me for a while. "What?" I asked him.

"When I realized what you were to me, from that day, I always wished that I met you before Kate." He said. I looked up into his eyes. "My parents would have loved you. My cousins and aunts and uncles, they would have loved you too." He continued.

"Yeah, they probably would have." I said softly. Then I changed the subject. "What are you gonna do on the full moon? With the pack, I mean."

"I'm gonna lock them up. Hopefully they won't get out and hopefully _I _won't lose control." He said.

"_You_? Why would _you_ lose control?" I asked. I flipped us over again so I was on top. His hands snaked around my waist.

"How long has it been since we had sex on a full moon?" He asked. Oh. I completely forgot about that part. Werewolves and their mates would have sex on every full moon. One of the things you had to deal with being the mate of a werewolf.

"A while…I think." I said. Then I remembered the last time we made love on a full moon; It was when Derek had come back when I thought he was dead. Ever since Scott came into the picture, Derek had looked out for him almost every full moon and now that Derek had a pack, sex on a full moon would be harder to achieve. "What's going to happen? Will you lose control like the other wolves? Will that mean I can't be around you on the full moon?"

"No, I might have this….uncontrollable urge to mate with you. Hopefully, it won't come to that, because I'm gonna have to keep them from getting out. And if we take care of things a few days before the full moon, we should be okay." He said.

"Take care of things?" I asked. He smirked and then flipped us over for the fourth time. Then he made love to me until dawn.

…

Derek's POV

"Where were you yesterday?" Erica asked as I walked into the train. Her and Isaac were both waiting there for me before they had to go to school. I had asked to meet them here because I needed to talk to them.

"None of your business." I responded.

"Nice try. You smell like _her_." Erica said, figuring out what I had done with Jade the entire day yesterday.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Not unless she's distracting you from the big picture. Are you sure she's not distracting you from training us, to help us become stronger, to kill the Kanima?" She spoke louder. I knew that she knew that Jade was just outside, waiting on the stairs for me.

"She's not a distraction." I told Erica. "She's helpful, in a lot of ways."

"Oh, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"One of those helpful ways can help us kill the Kanima, and we need Stiles and Scott as well."

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked me. I began walking out of the train and the both of them followed behind me.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." I said, lying about the part where I didn't know who it was.

"And they do?" Isaac asked.

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." I explained to them.

"Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked.

"Either."

"You know the full moon's coming Derek." Isaac said.

"I'm aware of that." I said. I opened the chest where I kept the chains that I was going to use to lock them up and began talking them out. Erica picked on up and held it out.

"These look comfortable." She said sarcastically. I took them from her and rested them on the floor.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac complained.

"There hasn't been time." I answered.

"But if you lock us up during the full moon, that means…that means you're alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us." I said. I closed the chest and walked away from them, making my way towards the stairs.

"Yet." Isaac called. "So how about we forget the Kanima."

"We can't!" I yelled, turning around. "But there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid, at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first.

…

Jade's POV

Derek's lips slid down to my neck and giggled softly. He had parked on the side of the road again, in a place where we wouldn't get caught this time. My fingers slid into his hair and sighed as he softly bit into the skin of my neck. His hands slid from my waist and slid up my dress. His fingers slid into the sides of my lacy underwear and began pulling them down.

"Derek." I whispered. "I'm not having sex in car again."

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered into my neck. I felt his claws grow out and before I could do anything, I felt my underwear being shredded against my skin. His claws retracted and he moved the fabric from my lower body.

Before I could nag him about shredding my underwear for the billionth time, his fingers made contact with my core. I gasped at the sudden contact. He moved his fingers in circle making my core hot and wet for him. He laid me down on his seats and moved up my dress so that my bottom half was completely exposed to him.

He moved his fingers inside of my core, making me moan in pleasure. The sounds I made only made him move his fingers faster inside me. As I was about to reach my peak, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out of me, licking his fingers clean of my wetness that had gathered on his fingers.

He moved down and then his tongue made contact with my hot core. I moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair, tugging at it when he hit certain spots. I heard Derek growl as he moved his tongue around inside me. I squeezed his head in between my thighs, feeling the intense pleasure and I saw that his claws were growing out again as he held on to my waist. I purred as his tongue went deeper inside me and soon I came hard. I felt Derek lick up every last drop of my release.

After a few minutes, I calmed down, finally catching my breath. I looked up at Derek and saw that his eyes were glowing red, his eyes never leaving my face. I slowly sat up and then Derek pulled me onto his lap and started marking my neck roughly. I closed my eyes and just focused on the feeling of his mouth and his teeth against my neck.

I silently cursed myself, remembering that I had told him that I would never sleep with him in a car again, but he somehow managed to seduce me. So now, I had marks all over my neck and no underwear.

"You tricked me." I whispered. He looked up from my neck and smirked, moving in closer to my face, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"You didn't argue." He said. I chuckled.

"Well now I'm don't have any underwear." I told him. "You have no patience, do you?"

"When it comes to marking you, then no, I don't." He leaned in and kissed me passionately and I held his face, pulling him closer to me. His hands gripped my waist tightly as our tongues clashed together. After a few minutes of making out, my phone rang. I pulled away from Derek, but his lips captured mine again. "Don't answer it." He said.

"It could be important." I said between kisses. He still refused to pull away, so I decided to try something. I moved so I was straddling him and then I pushed him down on his seats. I sat on top of him and then grabbed my phone from the front seat where I had left it.

"Jade's line. How can I help you?" I smiled down at Derek.

"Grandmother wants to see you." Mona said.

"Does it have to be now?" I groaned.

"Yes. Oh, and she said you and Derek can do your business later." She said. I blushed, knowing that Grandmother knew what we were doing.

"Fine." I told her. "I'll be there soon." I told her, and then hung up my phone. I looked down at Derek and saw he was looking up at me.

"You tricked me." He said, repeating my words to me.

"Oops," I said playfully. "Sorry." I told him, but I knew I really wasn't. He sat up so I was straddling him and he kissed me. "I have to go home." I said. He nodded in understanding, but I could tell that he wanted to have more 'fun' with me. But we would have time later.

We moved to the front seats again and then he began driving me back to the cottage. As we drove back, I remembered I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Did you have to shred my underwear?" I asked him seriously. "It actually feels uncomfortable and it feels like something's missing."

"Sorry." He said smirking, but I knew he wasn't. I knew he liked shredding my underwear.

"Do you enjoy shredding my clothes?" I asked.

"Yes. Very much. You know, if you want, I can shred your bra, too."

"Oh no. No way. You already shredded my underwear, I'm not letting you shred anything else." By then we had pulled into the driveway of my cottage. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to him and sighed. "You know, if you don't stop shredding my clothes, I'm gonna start running out."

"Maybe I'd like that." He said mischievously . He began to move closer to me.

"Oh, no. my grandmother's right inside." I said, knowing what he wanted to do. "I'll see you later." I said. I leaned in and kissed him and he returned the kiss eagerly and then I got out of his car. As I walked on the porch, I saw Rose waiting for me. I hadn't seen her in a few days and I knew that she missed me. I picked her up and walked inside to see my grandmother and Mona sitting on the couch.

"We missed you at home, Jadelyn." She said. "Come sit with us. We found out some very important information." She said. I sat on the comfy chair next to the couch.

"What did you find out?" I asked as I stroked my cat's fur and kissed her head.

"You know that Ramona got a hold of some of Gerard's bestiary. Specifically about the Kanima and she was able to translate it. When she did, she found out a few things."

"What did you find out Mona?

"Well, the Kanima's used as a weapon of vengeance." She began. "Since the Kanima seeks a master, its master tells it to seek out and kill murders."

"So the purpose of the Kanima is to kill murderers?" I asked.

"Yes, and Grandmother also found something out relating to it."

"What is it?" I turned to Grandmother.

"A few days ago, I talked to a few guards from the witch council. They sent drawings of Rochelle Skye the first. Remember when I was at the vet's office and I said that the marks found on the hunter's body were the same marks found on Rochelle's body?" She asked.

"She was killed by a Kanima, wasn't she?"

"Yes. When I found out, I couldn't understand why, but then when Ramona told that the Kanima killed murders, it made sense. Rochelle always executed murders and she actually killed people before, so it made sense why the Kanima had killed her."

"Do you know who its master was?"

"Actually, one of the guards figured it out. Remember the story of the crazy warlock that Rochelle had executed?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, it turns out he had a son, and when his son found out, he was furious and he wanted revenge. So he sought out a Kanima without a master and then when the bond between them grew stronger, he got it to kill Rochelle."

"That's why her reign ended so early. That explains why her daughter had only begun to rule the village at fifteen. She had no choice but to take over for her mother." I realized.

"Yes."

"The bestiary also said that the Kanima's supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be one until it resolves something in its past." Mona continued.

"So it's basically a mutated werewolf." I said.

"Yeah."

"So what are we gonna do, Grandmother? Are we going to kill him, or save him?" I asked referring to Jackson.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But I think I have an idea." She got up and went to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk with Allen. He may know what to do." She said.

"You mean the vet." She nodded and then disappeared out the door and after a moment, I heard the engine of her car and then she drove away.

"Where were you yesterday?" My sister asked.

"I was at the mansion. I was resting. I just needed to get away from things that's all."

"Were you with Derek today?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked myself.

"There are marks all over you neck and one of the straps of your dress is off of your shoulder." I looked and surely enough, one of the straps of my dress was on my arm instead of my shoulder. I pulled it up quickly.

"That doesn't prove anything." I said innocently.

"Jade, I know the full moon's coming. I know what werewolves do to their mates around that time." She said getting up to go to the kitchen. "But I'm warning you, just don't do anything here. If anything, just go to the mansion, please." She begged. I laughed at her.

"What happened to you living there?" I asked.

"Well, I was. But ever since Grandmother came, I decided to stay here. I brought a few clothes and moved back into the guest room you let me stay in when I came back, and now I'm proud to call this place home again." She smiled.

"And yet, some of your stuff is still in your room back at the mansion."

"So is yours." She complained.

"But that's only a few things. Almost your entire wardrobe is there."

"Ah, but that's my _traveling_ wardrobe." She said. I giggled at her change of tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember after you graduated and I left beacon hills with Mom and Dad? After _I_ graduated, I bought a loft in Santa Monica and moved out of Mom and Dad's place." She explained. "That's where all of my stuff is." She said.

"Are you ever going to go back?" I asked warily, because to be honest, I'd prefer if she stayed here.

"I don't think so. I mean, with everything that's going on here, we need each other. And I was already thinking about permanently staying here." She said.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was actually looking at lofts here in Beacon Hills and I think I found a suitable one. Then in a little while I'll move all of my things out of here and from the mansion and then I'll have my own place." She said. I smiled at her. Even with everything that was going on, I was happy that Mona and I could squeeze in some sister time together.

…

Later that day, Stiles called me and told me that Jackson attacked them at the school in the library when he was half shifted. He said that Erica also got attacked by him and that she was having a seizure and that I needed to come down to the train right away.

When I had gotten to the station, I heard ear-piercing screaming. I stood outside until the screaming stopped. After that, I walked down the stairs of the station and saw Scott and Derek coming out.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Scott.

"She'll be fine." He said. Derek sat down on a chair and I went to stand beside Scott, but Derek grabbed me by my waist and I sat in his lap. "You know who the Kanima is." He said to Derek.

"It's Jackson." He answered.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it." Derek nodded.

"I'm gonna help you stop him….as part of your pack."

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes. But on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked, knowing there was more.

"We're gonna do it my way."

….

_I was walking through the forest, not knowing why I was. I kept walking and walking until I stopped in the middle of a group of trees. I stood there waiting, not knowing what I was waiting for. Then a white light appeared in front of me. I was confused, but then I saw who it was._

"_Rochelle." I answered._

"_Hello, Jadelyn." She said calmly._

"_What do you want from me?" I asked her._

"_I see the situation you're in, and I want to help you."_

"_Because you were killed by the Kanima." I assumed._

"_Yes. I bear a special message for you: "Imagination is more important than knowledge."_

"_What?" I asked, not knowing what she meant._

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge." She repeated. She soon began to fade away._

"_Wait! What does that mean?" I asked. But she kept fading away._

"_What does it mean?!" Soon she was gone and the scene changed in front of me. I was looking out from the trees into a huge, sunny clearing and I could see a little girl. She looked so familiar to me and it was then that I recognized that the little girl I was staring at was me. She was wearing a cute little dress with flats and a knitted sweater, dancing around the clearing without a care in the world. I smiled at the scene in front of me._

_From beyond the trees, I could see a tail, almost reptilian. Suddenly, the sky changed from sunny to dark._

"_Hey!" I called out to her, trying to warn myself, but she couldn't hear me. She just kept dancing in the clearing. Then the scene changed completely again. The four year old version of me disappeared. I turned around and the Kanima was standing in front of me._

_It let out an ear-piercing screech and jumped at me._

I sat up abruptly in my bed. My forehead was sweaty and clammy and my heart was beating so fast I thought it would beat out of my chest. I turned on my lamp and saw that I was in my room in the mansion. I felt the bed move and I looked down and saw that Derek was lying down beside me.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered. I was cold just in my tank top and shorts so I grabbed Derek's shirt that he had taken off before we fell asleep and I slipped it on. I turned off the lamp and settled in his arms. I felt him kiss my forehead before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

But before I did, I couldn't help but wonder what Rochelle's message meant….

_**AN: You're probably all wondering when Jade will completely remember when she saw the Kanima, right? Well, next chapter you will definitely find out how she saw it.**_

_**The dress she wore in this chapter is on my profile!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8:Raving

Chapter 8: Raving

Jade's POV

Grandmother told me that Deaton might have a way to catch the Kanima and its master. She told me that she didn't want to have to kill Jackson unless she didn't have a choice. So right now, she was all for saving him.

Derek and Isaac were waiting for me outside of my cottage. Grandmother had given me some kind of trinket that she wanted me to give to Deaton when we had gotten there. She couldn't find a box for it, so I was searching for something that I could put it in. I looked on my bathroom counter and saw that there was a ribbon there.

I suddenly had an idea. I took the black ribbon and put in through one of the many holes in the trinket and then put it around my neck and tied it, wearing it like a necklace. I made sure not to tangle it with my other necklace, though.

I slipped on my flats that matched my simple outfit of jeans and a tank top and then went downstairs about to leave. I picked up Rose and took her with me, wanting her to tag along. I walked out the door onto the porch. Derek greeted me with a chaste kiss. I saw Isaac staring at my cat.

"What? You've never seen a cat before?" I asked him.

"She's giving me a look." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Scott says the same thing all the time. She's harmless, I swear." I said. I kissed Rose on her head and she meowed. I smiled at her response. We got into Derek's car and drove to Deaton's office.

….

Scott opened the door for us when we got there. I gave him a hug, but he hesitated because I was holding Rose.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's harmless." I asked jokingly.

"A million times." He answered, looking at Rose once more as I walked in. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"I need him." Derek answered as he walked in with Isaac behind him.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said, walking in.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek said, ending their argument. "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends." He appeared by the back room. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him, or save him?" He asked.

"Save him." Scott said.

"Kill him." Derek said at the same time. Scott looked at Derek.

"Save him." Scott argued. Derek sighed in defeat. "Save him." He confirmed. Deaton opened the gate to the back room and he let us all in. As soon as we got in to the operation room, I let Rose go.

"Go sit in the corner." I told her. She did as I asked her to and she ran into a dark corner and sat there, her eyes watching me. "Good kitty." I whispered, smiling at her. She meowed in response. Derek, Scott and Isaac stood on one side of the operating table while I stood on the other side with Deaton. I was to assist him as Grandmother had asked me to.

Deaton pulled out a tray of powders and substances and started looking through them, and motion for me to do the same as well. I looked at one of them with the witch symbol on it and put it back down and kept looked though them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Isaac reach out to grab one, but Derek grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"Watch what you touch." He said, and moved his hand away. I stopped looking because I hadn't found anything useful in my half of powders.

"So," Isaac started, looking the vet. "What are you? Some kind of witch?" I rolled my eyes.

"No." Deaton said. "I'm a veterinarian." That seemed to shut Isaac up. Deaton stopped looking at the rest of the tray of powders. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested.

"We already tried." Derek told Isaac. "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"One, it can't swim." Derek said.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No." Scott said. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, we're trying to catch two people." He said. Deaton turned to look at me and soon everyone else was looking at me, waiting to see what I would do.

"Oh!" I realized, knowing what he wanted. "Sorry." The four of them all watched me as I lifted the trinket from away from the charm of my other necklace and untied the ribbon from the back of my neck. I removed the ribbon and gave him the trinket. "Grandmother says she's sorry for not finding a box." I explained to him.

"That's quite alright." He said. "Now, as I was saying, we're trying to catch two people." He held up the trinket in front of their faces. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. I mean, his mother died pregnant too and she may have been murdered. I don't think he could let the same happen to someone else." Scott explained.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac thought out loud. "The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies, too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" He asked Isaac.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the one controlling him?" He stopped and picked up some black powder in a glass jar.

"What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" He then began pouring the black powder around the trinket.

"Mean what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott said.

"We can catch both of them." I realized.

…..

We all cleared out of the office to leave, but Deaton stopped me.

"Jade, may I speak with you for a moment." Derek stopped at the door.

"Sure." I said. "Wait for me outside." I told Derek. He nodded and left. I sighed and turned around.

"Your grandmother's right. He's very protective of you." He noticed.

"Yeah, especially around the full moon." I said. "So what is it you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Your grandmother wanted me to ask you if you remember anything." He said. I froze, remembering the dream I had a few nights ago and the previous dreams and visions from the past that I had.

"No." I lied. "I don't remember anything, not yet."

"Sorry I asked, but your grandmother thought you would like hearing the question from someone other than her for a change." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She told me about it. She seems very worried about you."

"I don't wanna remember." I whispered. "Whatever I saw really scared me, and when I do remember, I know it's gonna scare me again. I don't like being scared. It makes me feel weak."

"You're not weak, Jadelyn." He said. "Your grandmother's told me what you and Mona are capable of doing. I've seen what you can do. Trust me, you're very powerful." He said.

"You've seen what I can do?" I asked him, wondering when he could have possibly seen me in action before.

"It was a while ago. The last time I had seen you until recently was when you were six. Your grandmother invited me over once and we watched you train yourself using a spell book. From that day, I knew you had potential." I smiled and walked over to my cat, who had been sitting in the corner quietly ever since we had gotten here.

"I think remember that." I told him. I picked up Rose and began to walk out the door. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and urged for me to continue. "Do you think I'll become one of the most powerful witches in existence? Like Rochelle was?"

"I truly believe you will." He said. I smiled at his response.

"Have a good night." I told him.

"You too." He said. Then I walked out of the vet's office. I said my goodbyes to Scott and then left with Isaac and Derek.

…..

The next morning, I woke up in my bed at the cottage. As soon as I got up from my bed, I knew immediately that something was wrong, that something had happened after I had fallen asleep. I knew that I had a dream last night, but I couldn't remember any of it. I knew that the house was empty as I put on a sweater over m tank top and walked into the hallway and down the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I felt a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach.

I soon found out why as I had walked downstairs.

There, covering the walls of my living room, my kitchen, and the cupboards, were thousands of pieces of paper with drawings covering every piece of paper. I began breathing heavily and started to get scared. I looked at one of the drawings and saw that a picture of a Kanima, emerging from the trees.

I heard the door open and close. I turned and saw that Mona, Derek and Grandmother had walked in. They had clearly not spent the night here, or they would have seen all of this. They looked around seeing all of the pictures.

"Jade, who drew these?" Mona asked, looking around to see all of the drawings. In the back of my mind, I thought, _where did all of this paper come from?_

"I did." I said, knowing I was the one who did it.

"When?"

"I don't know." I said, but I had a guess to when I had done it. It had probably been at night and I had most likely been sleepwalking. One picture stuck out to me. I walked towards it and plucked it from the wall. A drawing of the Kanima coming towards me triggered the entire memory completely.

_Flashback…._

_Mommy and Daddy had let me go play in the beautiful meadow in the forest that I had found when Daddy took me hiking. It wasn't that far from home, which was a good thing. Mona was at a play date with one of her friends and my family of cats were sleeping so I decided to go out and play._

"_Woohooo!" I cried, running in to the sunny meadow. I laughed and spun and danced around. I looked and up and saw birds flying around me. I put out my hand and one of the blue birds flew and landed on my finger. "Hi, birdie!" I said. I pet its feathers softly and it began to sing._

_I loved being a witch because I had a connection with all of the beautiful animals. The group of birds began to fly away and then the little bird flew away as well._

"_Bye-bye birdie!" I called out. I skipped and danced around the clearing some more. I saw some wild flowers and began picking some, liking the beautiful purple colour. I put one in my hair, thinking it would look pretty. As I picked another flower, I saw a little ladybug on it._

"_Oh." I said in fascination. Then it flew onto my nose. I laughed. "Silly lady-bug!" I said, looking at my nose. Then I put my finger close to my nose and then it flew onto my finger. "There." I said. "You don't wanna be on my nose. What if I sneeze? Then you'll fly away." I said sadly. It stayed on my finger for a few minutes more and flew off._

"_Have a nice day lady bug!" I said. I giggled and skipped around the clearing some more. Then I lay down on the beautiful grass around the purple flowers. As I lay there for few minutes, I looked at the beautiful blue sky and the yellow shinning sun. As I looked up into the clouds, I looked at the shapes. One was a shaped like a bunny, another like a pirate ship._

_All of a sudden, the sky changed from blue to grey and the sun disappeared. I sat up from my place and as I looked into the trees, I thought I saw something moving. Then all of a sudden, a lizard emerged from the trees, coming towards me. I had never seen a lizard so huge before. I was frozen in fear as it came closer to me. Then when it was in spitting distance of me, it began walking around me, like it was inspecting me. I heard it breathing heavily and it didn't even sound normal._

_After it circled around me, it stopped right in front of my face. I mistakenly looked into its scary eyes. Then, without warning, it let out an inhuman screeching sound, making me see all of its razor sharp teeth._

_I closed my eyes and screamed in fear. "Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out. By the time I had opened my eyes, the creature was gone._

"_Jade?" Mommy called out. By the time my parents got to me, tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Jade what happen?" She asked, kneeling down next to me along with Daddy._

"_I-I saw a m-monster!" I sobbed. Mommy and Daddy put their arms around me as I sobbed and cried in fear._

"_It's okay, Jade." Daddy soothed me. "It's okay." But I still kept sobbing, the memory of it scared me even more. Daddy picked me up and took me back to our house. When we got there, he took me up to my room and put me on my bed, leaving me there._

"_Daddy don't go!" I cried. "What if the monster comes back?"_

"_It won't come after you, Jade, I promise."_

"_Don't go, please!" I begged. Then Daddy stayed with me in my room for the rest of the day._

_I had nightmares for weeks and weeks after that, and I for some reason, I had a feeling that one day, that scaly monster would come back._

_End of Flashback_

Tears streamed slowly down my face as I remembered the traumatizing event that occurred fifteen years ago. I had been so caught up in my flashback that I didn't notice someone was calling me.

"Jade?" Mona called. I turned around and saw Derek, Grandmother and Mona looking at me. Worry was written all over their faces.

"Everyone get out." I said, beginning to take down the pictures.

"Jade-"

"Get out!" I yelled. I stopped for a second. "Please." I whispered. As I frantically took down the drawings, I heard three pairs of footsteps leaving the house, but I knew they were just going to stand outside.

I kept tearing down the drawings, collecting them and putting them in a neat pile on the coffee table, intending on looking at them later when I wasn't so jumpy.

Mona's POV

As we stood on the porch, Grandmother stood silent, almost staring into space.

"She remembered, didn't she?" I asked softly. I saw Derek look at her, waiting for her answer.

"She did." Grandmother replied.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes, everything." I looked at the door to the cottage, not being able to imagine what my sister was going through. I began to move to the door, intending to go in there and console my sister, but Grandmother stopped me.

"Let me help her." I pleaded.

"She needs to be alone right now." Grandmother explained.

"What were all of those drawings?" Derek asked.

"She most likely remembered while she was sleeping and since she was unconscious, most likely dreaming of what happened, her subconscious made her draw out her memories, because a part of her knew that she would forget when she woke up the next day."

"So she drew her memories, but she knew that she would forget, but when she saw one of the drawings, she instantly remembered?" Derek asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Where was I when it happened?" I asked, wondering how where I had been that day.

"I believe you were on a play date that day with one of your friends." She said. As soon as she said that, I saw flashes of me playing with dolls with a little girl. Then I remembered coming home and later that night before bed, Jade had talked to me.

_Flashback…._

_Jade and I went to the bathroom, getting ready to brush our teeth before bed. She was silent on the way to the bathroom and even while we were brushing our teeth, I sensed that something was wrong. I was pretty intelligent for a three year old. Before I could ask what was wrong, she spoke to me._

"_I saw a monster today, Mona." She said to me._

"_A monster?"_

"_Yes. It was big and scary."_

"_Whoa! What did it do?" _

"_It…it." She stopped and began to cry. I put my tooth brush down and hugged my sister._

"_It's okay, Jay-jay." I told her. It annoyed me that I couldn't pronounce her name correctly yet._

"_No, it's not! It scared me. I wish I never went to the meadow." She cried._

…_.._

_I woke up later that night, hearing screaming coming from the other room. I got up and ran to my sister's room and saw that she was crying while Mommy and Daddy were holding her. I stood at the door watching the whole time._

"_Go back to bed, Mona." My mother said. "It's okay." I nodded and walked back to my room and slid into bed. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered if my sister really did see a monster, or if it was just her imagination._

_End of Flashback…._

"It happened before I knew I was a witch." I realized. "I thought she was just making it up, but she really had seen something that day, didn't she?"

"Yes." Grandmother replied. She looked at the door and then nodded, as if saying it was okay for us to go back inside. As we walked in, the cottage looked normal again without all of the drawings covering the walls. My sister was sitting on the couch, putting all of the paper in a cardboard box. I saw her get up and without a glance at us, she walked upstairs and went to her room.

…

Jade's POV

Later that day in the afternoon, Erica, Isaac and Boyd piled into the train lot. I went to sit on a stool in the corner, dusting it off so if wouldn't ruin my dress, while Derek talked to them. I was starting to get hungry, so I looked through my bag for something to eat. As I did, I came across a notebook, almost looking like one of my sketchpads. I wondered when and how that had gotten in my bag, as I didn't remember putting it there.

I opened the book and as I did, I began to panic. More of the same drawings I had seen plastering my walls this morning covered the pages of my sketchpad. I kept looking though the book, my heart beating faster and faster as I flipped through the pages, realizing that every one of them was of the Kanima.

I didn't notice that Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd had turned to stare at me, probably hearing the rise in my heartbeat.

"Jade?" Derek called, but I wasn't listening to him. Tears of fears welled up in my eyes as I kept turning the pages of the book. I stopped at the last one, seeing a close up picture of the Kanima screeching. For a second, looking the picture transported me back into that very forest, and I had turned into four year old Jade for just a second.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance as someone grabbed the sketch pad from me. I looked up and saw that it was Erica who had took it from me.

"Hmm, what's this?" She asked, almost tauntingly. I tried to grab it from her, but she held it up over her head. I got up from the stool I was sitting on.

"Give it back!" I ordered, trying to reach for it.

"Why? Is there something here you don't want us to see? Is this your little witch diary or something?" She laughed. I began to get angry and then I looked at the book and soon it was on fire. Erica dropped the book on the ground and I saw her put out a flame that had come in contact with her hand.

I watched it as it burned and when I was sure the pictures wouldn't be visible to anyone, I conjured some water, balancing it in my hand and threw it in the direction of the burning sketch pad on the floor. As the fire was put out, I grabbed my bag and left.

As I walked up the stairs with tears of embarrassment and fear streaming down my eyes, I heard arguing and growls from below. I walked out of the alleyway and walked a few more miles to my car and began to get out the keys.

I drove a few miles away and then I pulled over and parked. I stopped and leaned my head on the steering wheel, letting fresh tears stream down my face. I leaned my head back against my seat, not knowing what to do or where to go next.

On impulse, I called Stiles. School was out by now, so there should be no reason that he couldn't pick up.

"Stiles here." He answered.

"Where are you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I'm at the vet's office. Hey are you gonna be at the rave tonight?" He asked, because we were planning to catch the Kanima.

"I'll be outside of it if that's what you mean."

"You sound upset. Did something happen? Did Derek hurt you again?" He asked.

"No…it's just…never mind." I hung up the phone. I threw it on the passenger seat and then I drove back to my cottage. When I got there, I noticed a jeep parked in my driveway and I saw Stiles leaning on it.

I got out of my car and walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"You sounded upset so I decided to come over." He said. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in and then he got into the driver's seat of his car and began driving into town. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain." I began. "When I was younger I saw….something, and I made myself forget and then when I saw it again, it triggered the memory."

"What did you see?" He asked. I hesitated, not wanting to tell him.

"Something." I said. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Why did you make yourself forget?"

"Because what I saw when I was younger really scared me and I wanted to forget that I ever saw it, and eventually, I did." I was silent for a moment until I changed the subject. "So what were you doing at the vet's office?"

"Deaton says I have an important part in the plan. I have to pour a barrier of mountain ash on the outside of the warehouse. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can do it. The pressure is on me. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. Apparently, being the third half cousin of a witch doesn't count for being supernatural, so I'm really the only one who can do this. I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be fine." I reassured him.

…

As I walked into my cottage, I saw that Grandmother was sitting on the couch reading a book and Mona was doing the same. I knew they had acknowledged my presence, but they didn't look up from their books.

I walked upstairs into my room, getting ready to change out of my dress. I walked into my room and closed the door shut, wanting to be alone. As I turned around, I saw Derek sitting on my bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said softly. I knew that he could see the dried tears on my face.

"I...I don't know." I told him. He got up from his place on my bed and pulled me into his arms, looking at me with sympathy written all over his face. "Stop looking at me like that." I said.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me!" I snapped. I got out of his arms and walked away from him, sitting on my bed. I felt him sit down beside me.

"You can't blame me for worrying about you."

"I don't need you to waste your time worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"Jade, it's okay if you're-"

"If I'm what? If I'm scared?" I asked him. He was taken by surprise by my tone of voice. "No, Derek, it isn't okay, because the next time I see that thing again, I don't think I'll be able to do anything, especially if it gets too close to me."

"Then I'll protect you." He said simply. "I don't care what the cost is, Jade. I'll always protect you, even when you don't want me to." I turned to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He moved my head, putting his hands on the sides of my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly and I returned the kiss eagerly.

I pulled away catching my breath and I leaned my forehead against his. After a minute or so, I got up and pulled the cardboard box with all of the drawings out from under my bed and gave it to Derek.

"You can look at them if you want." I said. "When I put them away, I realized all of the pictures were in order."

"What do you mean 'in order'?" He asked.

"It's like, if you look though the drawings, it's like a storybook. The pictures are telling a story without words." I explained. I got up and went into my closet to change into something different.

Derek's POV

At first, I thought that I shouldn't look at the pictures, but I wanted to know exactly how she saw the Kanima, so I took out the piles of drawings and began looking through it. Jade had been right, about the pictures telling a story.

As I look through the pictures, I could tell that she had been young, maybe four or five years old. She looked so happy and innocent. A smile spread across my face as I looked through the drawings where she had played with the animals, especially the one where a ladybug had landed on her nose.

The smile quickly disappeared as I turned to the next photo, where a tail had been seen among the trees. My mood changed to anger and sadness as I flipped through more drawings. I saw drawings of the Kanima coming closer to her, circling her as if inspecting it.

Seeing the next drawing, I would understand why it would scare her. This drawing was just of the Kanima up close and I realized that those must have been her eyes seeing it. The next few pictures almost broke my heart. I saw as my mate was being comforted by her parents after seeing the creature. I saw tears streaming down her young face and for a second, I felt her pain.

Being a werewolf, I wasn't really scared of anything, even when I was younger. But I felt bad, knowing it wasn't the same thing for her. I understood why she didn't like being scared. She felt weak when she was, and I knew she didn't like feeling that way. I knew that she thought if anyone saw these drawings of her, and knew what her reaction was, she would be afraid that someone would label her as someone weak.

But even if she was scared, I never saw her like that. When I first met her, I knew from the beginning that she was strong. I was so focused on the drawings, that I didn't hear her walking out of her closet.

"Is it interesting?" She asked. I looked up at her. She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a tight navy blue long sleeve with jeans shorts with patterned. She had also replaced her heels with anklet boots. Her hair was down and in soft black waves like she usually wore her hair.

I thought about what she just asked me for a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I guess so." I answered after a moment. I grabbed the box and put the pictures back in. "You were right though, about the pictures telling a story."

I walked up to her and brought her into my arms again. "Don't worry. We're gonna trap the Kanima and its master tonight and then hopefully this will be all over."

"Hopefully." She smiled up at me and then I leaned down to kiss her.

…..

Jade's POV

We were in the train station where Derek was telling Erica and Isaac what the plan was. We were all going to leave soon and Derek, Boyd and I were going to stay outside the rave, to make sure no one suspicious got out. We also heard that Argent and his hunters were coming, so we would have to keep a look out for them as well. I looked and saw that Boyd was sitting on a stool, waiting for us to leave. Then I came up to him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He looked up, obviously not hearing me coming up to him.

"I guess." He said.

"I hope Derek's been training you well." I said, trying to make conversation.

"More like torture." He said, and I chuckled.

"I can give you a few pointers if you want. Or, we could practice fighting." I suggested.

"You….and me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why not? I've been practicing the art of Kung Fu since I was three." I told him, striking an awesome Kung Fu pose. Boyd looked at me, unsure of what to do. Then he turned to Derek. I saw Derek look from Isaac and Erica to Boyd.

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't think hurting the Alpha's mate is gonna score me any brownie points."

"You're not gonna hurt me." I reassured him. "Come at me." I said, still holding my pose.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said.

"Come on, you're not gonna hurt me." I told him.

"He's right." Derek said, coming up behind Boyd. Erica and Isaac followed, wondering what I wanted to do to Boyd.

"Derek!" I complained. Erica smirked and Isaac watched in interest as I attempted to fight Boyd.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

I sighed. "Fine. There wasn't any real completion here, anyways."

"Hey!" Boyd said, obviously offended. Erica glared at me and rolled her eyes and Isaac watched me, obviously amused Then Derek walked up to me, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You know, I could probably beat you." He said. I could feel the other wolves watching us, curious as how mates acted around each other. From the corner of my eye, I could see Erica watching us in envy.

"No you couldn't. You'd be too scared to hurt me." I said knowingly.

"Which is why I would do this." He moved in and kissed me passionately. Wanting to really annoy Erica, I wrapped my arms around Derek, neck smiling into the kiss as I moved my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss and his grip on my waist tightened. I could feel the lust growing between us, with the full moon coming closer each day I knew the urge for Derek to be with me would grow stronger.

Before he decided to take me here in the subway, probably not caring if his pack would be around to watch, I pulled away. As I caught my breath, he whispered in my ear. "If I did that, I'd win easily." I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Are you done?" Boyd asked. I had almost forgotten that they were there, but was satisfied when I saw jealously written all over Erica's face.

_Take that, Erica_, I thought.

Derek then came up behind me and kissed my neck. "Now we're done." I giggled at his response as he held onto my waist. Soon after, Erica and Isaac left. After a few minutes, Derek, Boyd and I left as well.

…..

As we walked through the parking lot, the three of us came across Argent and his hunters. We slowly came to a stop in front of them. Even though they didn't attack us, Derek instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. Chris noticed the small gesture.

"Derek, back off." He said.

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I've gotta be honest Chris, I was expecting more from the big, bad veteran werewolf hunter." He said with a cocky smile.

"Okay, then. How about 'didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?'" Then Argents hunters cocked their guns, aiming at us, getting ready to shoot.

"That one sounded pretty good." Boyd said. I rolled my eyes.

This was not going to go well.

…

The three of us somehow ended up crouched behind a dumpster as Argent's hunters began shooting at us. I could tell that they were closing in on us, as the sound of the gunfire became louder. I moved from behind the dumpster, jumping out and kicking one of the hunters face first, knocking him out. Boyd and Derek soon joined me and we began fighting the hunters.

One of them grabbed me from behind, but I quickly got out of their holding, punching them in the face, knocking them to the ground. From the corner of my eye, I could see Boyd kicking a hunter to the ground, grabbing his wrist which held the gun, growling at him.

As I fought another hunter, I could see two other hunters attack Derek with Tasers. He grabbed the lines of the Tasesr and them brought them together knocking out the hunters. The one I was fighting caught me off guard, knocking me to the ground, but I quickly recovered knocking him out.

…

I was sitting between Boyd and Derek, the three of us sweating and panting. All of the hunters were knocked out except for Chris, who was standing behind a wall with a gun, ready for us to make any sudden moves.

"I think I stopped healing." Boyd said, holding his chest in pain.

"It's the bullets, their laced with wolfsbane." Derek explained. "You have to go. Take the car."

"What about you?"

"I have to find Scott." He said. "Go!" Then Boyd left and then it was just the two of us. As I caught my breath, I slid my hand into his and he held it tightly.

…..

We ran up to Stiles and we saw Erica and Isaac walking out of the warehouse. They stopped as they noticed a black line of mountain. They couldn't cross it. I went up to it, to see what would happen, and I couldn't cross it either.

"Oh my God its working!" Stiles exclaimed. I turned to him, giving him a questioning look. "I did something." He said happily. All of a sudden, we heard a howl in the distance.

"It's Scott." I realized, looking at Derek.

"Break it." Derek ordered Stiles.

"What? No way!" Stiles said, not wanting to ruin his hard work.

"Scott's dying." Derek explained.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Break it!" Stiles scrambled to the ground and broke the line of mountain ash and then Derek ran in to save Scott.

…..

I was walking around the parking lot, to make sure nothing suspicious was going to happen. As I made it back to where Stiles jeep had been, I saw something. It was a bumper sticker on the back of a car with a quote on it.

_Imagination is more important than knowledge-Einstein._

As soon as I saw it, I remember that Rochelle had said those exact same words to me in a dream. But whose car was this? I heard footsteps walking up to the car and I turned, seeing a middle aged man with a blonde woman. He looked familiar to me, but I didn't recognize him.

"Jade Ravencroft?" He asked. Then I recognized him. He was my chemistry teacher in high school.

"Mr. Harris?" Okay, it's official. I was completely weird out that I saw a teacher hear, even if he wasn't exactly my teacher anymore.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously surprised that I was here.

"I….I was looking for someone." I lied. "I've gotta go." I told him and then I quickly walked away from him and his date. As I walked away, pulling out my phone to dial Mona's number to pick me up, I knew that Harris' car was a clue to what was going on.

….

As Mona drove us home, I got a text from Derek.

_Come 2 the vet's office-D_

"Hey, take me to the vet's office?" I asked my sister. She took a left and we were on our way.

"So what happened? Did you guys trap the Kanima?" She asked.

"No. Derek had to save Scott so Stiles had to break the line of mountain ash." I explained to her.

"Why was Scott in danger?"

"I guess we'll figure it out when we get to the vets office." I said. After a few minutes, we arrived. We walked in and Deaton let us in and into the operating room. Derek was sitting down and Scott was lying on the operating table unconscious. I went to sit on Derek's lap and Mona stood in the corner watching Deaton help Scott.

"What happened to him?" I whispered to Derek.

"Argent's wife." He said. "She tried to kill him." My eyes widened in surprise and then I turned back to Scott. Deaton had just finished with him and then Scott's eye slowly fluttered open. "Thank you." Derek said to him.

Deaton smiled and nodded at him. Scott laid there for a while more until it was okay for him to leave. Mona left in her car and Scott, Derek and I went back to the train in his car. As we drove back, I stared out at the sky, thinking about where Jackson could have gone. I knew that he killed someone because I had seen ambulances and cops showing up at the warehouse.

I knew I was scared, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. This wasn't me. I was strong, fearless.

_The next time you see the Kanima, you will not be afraid_, I told myself. I knew I was stronger than that.

I was Jadelyn Norah Ravencroft and I refused to be afraid of anything.

_**AN: What did you guys think of the flashback? What did you think of young Jade, wasn't she adorable? Let me know! If you want to see what Jade's dress looked like, the link is on my profile. The next chapter will be up soon :) **_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Party Guessed

Chapter 9: Party Guessed

Jade's POV

We got back to the train late at night. As we walked into the subway car, Derek was talking to Scott.

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time, one of us is going to be to hurt to heal." He explained.

"I get it." Scott said. "We can't save Jackson." Derek sat down on the seats of the subway car. I stood beside one of the seats not wanting to sit down.

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott, but I've never seen anything like this. Every full moon is going to make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we _can_ stop him."

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Scott suggested.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into _this_! I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple." Derek said.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you, Scott?"

"Because you always are! And I know whatever it is you're keeping from me, you're keeping from her, too." He said, gesturing to me. I turned to look at Derek, seeing what his reaction would be. He met my eyes for a second, but then turned back to Scott.

"Maybe I do it to protect you, both of you." He said, turning to me.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean we don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore?" Scott asked him.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe because the full moon's coming, and I have a feeling its going to be a rough one."

After Scott left, I turned to Derek. "Please tell me you're not keeping something from me." He turned away from me. "Derek, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" He sat silent. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"Do what?"

"Keep secrets from each other! I haven't been keeping secrets from _you_. I've told you everything. I even went as far as showing you what happened to me when I was four, which is something no one but you has actually _seen_. So please, whatever it is, just tell me."

Silence. I scoffed.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, then I'll go and ask my grandmother. She'll know." I told him. I began walking out of the subway car, and jogged to the stairs.

"Jade, please. Don't go." I heard him say. I turned around and saw him standing outside the subway car. I looked at him and saw that he didn't really want me to leave. Cursing myself mental for not being able to stay mad at him, I walked back down the stairs and met him halfway, running into his waiting arms. We held onto each other like our lives depended on it.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered .I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "With everything going on, you're the only one keeping me sane right now. Please don't go, I need you here." I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

…

_I was walking through the forest again, the very same forest in which Rochelle had visited me in. I stopped in place, knowing that she would appear any minute, and soon after, she did._

"_What message do you have for me this time?" I asked her._

"_Actually, a few messages. The first one, I must tell you, that you are looking at my previous message all wrong."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You will see in time, Jadelyn." _

"_Why can't you just tell me?!" I yelled, frustrated that I wasn't getting any answers. Even after I yelled at her, she still spoke calmly._

"_I can't tell you because one of the most important techniques in learning to be a powerful witch, is to learn to rely on yourself and not on others."_

"_Oh." Was all I could say. I wasn't expecting her to say something like that. "What's the other message?"_

"_The full moon tomorrow, is very important."_

"_Why?"_

"_There will be a death and a resurrection." She said._

"_Who? Who's gonna die ? Who's going to rise from the dead?"_

"_All of that will be revealed to you. Your instincts will tell you, but I must warn you. Whatever you do tomorrow, stay alert. Don't turn your back." She warned. _

"_Why? Is someone coming after me?" As soon as I asked, Rochelle started to fade away. "Wait!" But it was too late. Rochelle had already left._

…..

I woke up the next morning, still shaken up by the dream I had. I stayed with Derek the whole night, but I had to leave, wanting to talk to my grandmother. I could see that Derek was disappointed in me leaving, and I didn't want to leave him either, but this was important.

I had to talk to my grandmother. When I drove home and got inside, I saw Grandmother sitting on the couch and Mona was in the kitchen.

"Grandmother," I began, but she cut me off.

"I know." She said. "A death and resurrection ."

"You had the dream too?"

"It was similar to yours, but probably not quite."

"So what do we do?" My sister asked , coming from the kitchen.

"We can only wait and be careful. Especially tonight, during the full moon." She warned us. I waited until Mona went downstairs to the witch's lair to talk to Grandmother.

"Why did I have to remember?" I asked her, seriously wanting to know, why _now_, of all times I had to remember something important about my past.

"So you know that it wasn't a coincidence. You knew that there was a reason."

"Yes." She turned to me.

"One of the steps in becoming a powerful witch is facing your greatest fear. You're greatest fear right now, Jadelyn, is the Kanima."

"Are you sure about that? Isn't it up to me to decide what I'm afraid of?"

"I suppose it is, but I've never seen anything scare you like the Kanima does." I sighed. I guess she was right about that one.

"So now that I've seen it, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to overcome the fear of the Kanima."

"You know what they say. The best way to face your fears is head on."

"Wait…so you want me to take it on? I already did that a few nights ago when I chased it into an alley."

"But you were with Derek, weren't you?"

"Yeah. But why does that matter?"

"You knew he that was there so you, yourself, knew that you shouldn't be afraid while he was there. But if you face it alone, you wouldn't be thinking the same thing, now would you?"

"I guess not." I admitted.

"Then, the next time you see that thing, you _will_ take it on." She ordered.

I nodded in agreement. "I will."

…

Derek's POV

I opened the chest to take out the chains that I was going to use to lock up my pack with tonight. As I took out the chains, I saw Isaac tracing the symbol on the inside of the chest.

"What is that?"

"It's a triskele." Boyd answered. I looked at him, impressed that he knew what it was. "Spirals mean different things." He continued. "Past, present future. Mother, father, child."

"Do you know what it means to me?"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" He guessed.

"That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas." I explained.

"You mean, like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." I told him.

"Really?" He looked around. "Where is he now?"

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you paid for this kind of power. You all have the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica said. I rolled my eyes and got out a head band with spikes coming out of it.

"Well this one's for you." I said, holding it up so she could see it.

…

Jade's POV

After my talk with Grandmother, I changed into a white long sleeve and jean shorts, and then I went out into the backyard and walked into the forest. I thought about what she had said, about facing my fears. All I had to do was take it on by myself and then I wouldn't be afraid anymore, right? It was as simple as that. But the Kanima was deadly, wasn't it? What if I got killed in the process? So many decisions, so little time.

I stopped when I heard something a branch snap. I turned around but I couldn't see anyone. I turned back around and jumped, startled at the person in front of me.

"Sorry." Derek said softly. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's okay." I sighed. "Do you need my help tonight?" I asked.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to. Besides, new wolves are dangerous."

"I'll be fine." I said. "I can help keeping them from getting out if you want. I can….I can make a ward or a force field that keeps them from getting out. Only, they'd have to be really strong and…." I didn't realize I was rambling until Derek stopped me. I did that sometimes whenever I was nervous.

"Jade." He said, holding my hands.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing I was nervous.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Jade, tell me."

"Are you going to tell me what you're protecting me from?" I challenged him. He dropped my hands and looked away from me. "Didn't think so."

"Can you just trust that I'll tell you in time?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, but I really wanted him to tell me now.

…

It was the full moon and I was going to go and help Derek. As I was driving, I had this weird feeling that I should be going somewhere else. I followed my instincts and soon after, I arrived at a house. I knew this place. Derek, Scott and I had come here last month on the full moon when Isaac had been taken in. This was Isaac's house. There was still police tape all over the house. I slowly got out of my car and looked around to see if anyone was there.

There was no one around. I ran to the porch, ducking under the police tape and walked into Isaac's house. I looked around the house curiously. There was no one here but me. I followed my instincts and I soon walked out into the backyard. I looked around. There was nothing here that seemed too interesting. I stopped as I came across the pool in the middle of the yard. As I looked in, the scene around me changed, like I was transported into an alternate universe, almost back in time.

I looked around and I saw teenagers around me. They looked about seventeen or eighteen. They were all drinking and they were in their swimsuits. I saw an older looking man across the yard as well, not paying attention to the drunken teens. I turned and saw a little boy stumbling into the yard, obviously not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, one of the teens- it was a boy- grabbed the little kid and threw him in.

"Help! I can't swim!" He cried out. I tried to jump in after him, but I was frozen in place. I tried to speak, but I couldn't do that either. All I could do was watch as the little boy drowned. I looked around and saw the teens just looking at him, laughing as if it was some kind of joke. Then from across the yard, I saw the older man jump in, grabbing the little boy and pulling him to the surface. I saw him pull the boy away from the teens, laying him on the grass.

"You tell no one! This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What kind of little bastard doesn't know how to swim?"

The scene changed in front of me and I was in the little kid's room. He was having nightmares and I saw his parents come in and try to console him. The next scene changed as I saw his mom go to the pharmacy, purchasing an inhaler.

The next scene changed and I stood beside the same boy, only he was a lot older. He was holding a camera and taking pictures. One of the pictures he took was of the man that I had seen in Isaac's backyard. The way he looked at the photograph, it was as if he wanted him dead.

The scene changed and then I was in the alleyway, watching as the same man from the photograph, running from the Kanima. The vision changed again and I saw a familiar face. He was the same person I saw dead on Deaton's operating table. I was transported into different places as I saw scenes of the same boy taking pictures of random people.

Soon the visions stopped and I was looking into the pool again. As I stood there, I realized a few things. The people in those pictures weren't random, they were the same people who had been here drinking around this very pool.

The second thing I realized was that they were all dead. They were all killed by the Kanima. After that boy had taken those pictures of them, they had all been killed.

_The Kanima seeks a master_.

That boy was Jackson's master. Something else ran through my head, a name.

Matt.

I'm guessing that it was the boy's name. From what I had seen, he looked like a teenage boy. I took out my phone and called Scott. I remembered him and Stiles said something about going to Lydia's birthday party tonight.

"Hey, Jade."

"Scott, do you know a guy named Matt?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's on the lacrosse team with me."

"Does he take photos?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" I was silent on the other end, not knowing what to say to him. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Scott, whatever you do, just… be careful. Stay away from him."

"Why?" He asked. "Did you have a vision?"

"I think…and I'm not exactly sure, but I think Matt is the Kanima's master."

"What? Are you sure?" He asked. I could tell he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I don't know. I'm trying to process what I just saw."

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm at Isaac's place."

"Why are you _there_?"

"Scott, just stay clear of Matt, okay. I have to go and help Derek." I hung up the phone and looked up. The moon was full and high in the sky.

…..

I put the key in the ignition. I turned to the side and let out an ear piercing screaming, not believing who was beside me. "Oh, my God!"

"Hello, Jadelyn." She spoke calmly.

"Rochelle? How the hell did you… and what did…and…." I was at a loss of words, wondering how she appeared to be in human form when she's been dead for hundreds of years.

"Remember, that day in the cottage, when I came to you."

"You mean the day when you _possessed_ me to solve your little problem. Oh, and by the way,_ thank you_ for almost _killing_ me that night!" I said sarcastically.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let one of the most powerful witches of all time die, especially if it was one of my descendants?" She asked, her voice still very calm.

"Well, kinda, considering I didn't _know_ at the time! Actually, come to think of it, I could have been more helpful to you if you tried to contact me in a less, oh I don't know, _possessive_ way!"

"Do you want to know how I can appear in human form or not?"

"Fine. How did you do it?"

"As I was saying, that day in the cottage, when you couldn't get the necklace off, when I contacted you and I told you I needed blood."

"Yeah, you said it was for a sacrifice."

"I lied." She responded.

"What was it _really_ for?" I asked her.

"So that I could have a strong connection with you, a bond so that I could contact you no matter what. Whether it was in a dream, or out here in the real world." I looked outside to see if anyone was on the streets. There was no one.

"Don't worry, no one will see me unless I want them to." She explained.

"Oh, so if anyone walks by, they'll see me talking to thin air. That's great." I said sarcastically. I started my car and began driving down the road. "Why did you come to me?" I asked her.

"You figured out what I meant by the quote from Einstein."

"I did?" I asked confused. I must have missed it.

"Yes. You saw the look that Matt gave Mr. Lahey when he saw him. The look was as if he wanted to see him dead, and then he was, right?"

"Yes." I said. Then I understood what she had meant when she told me the quote.

"Knowledge is to know, to understand, but to imagine, is to know what could happen. Imagination is _unlimited_."

"So it's that all you came here to tell me?" I asked her.

"Well, since you help yourself out, I suppose I could tell you _one_ thing." She said.

"Go on."

"When Derek went to save Scott last night, he didn't tell you he had to fight off Victoria, did he?"

"Argent?" I asked.

"Yes, and in the process, he bit her." My eyes widened and I stopped my car. Luckily, the roads were empty. I turned to look at her.

"But then, that means, tonight …."

"No, Jadelyn. It's not what you think." Then she disappeared. I started to drive again, wondering what she had meant, but a vision flashed across my eyes, seeing Allison's mother stabbing herself in her heart with a knife as her eyes turned gold.

"Death." I remembered that Rochelle had said that to me. But what did she mean by a resurrection?

…..

Derek's POV

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked me as I was chaining him up.

"I feel every second of it." I responded.

"Then how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it and keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?"

"It used to be anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everyone."

"You mean, like Scott?"

"Yeah."

"So what is it for you now? Your anchor?"

"Jade." I answered, my thoughts drifting to her instantly. She said she was going to help me, but had yet to show up. I finished chaining Isaac up, but as soon as I did, he moved the seat forward, the full moon beginning to take effect on him. I looked back and saw that Erica and Boyd were already beginning to transform.

I walked out of the subway car and pulled out my phone. I checked to see if I had any messages from Jade, but I had none. I called Scott, but my call went to voice mail.

"Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help." I heard the chains breaking inside the subway car as I hung up the phone.

"Definitely going to need some help." I turned to the subway car and grew out my claws, ready to face my pack.

…

Jade's POV

As I got to the station, I could hear growling from below. I ran down, getting ready to help Derek if I needed to. As I walked down, I saw Isaac crash through the window. Then he ran to me, getting ready to attack. He jumped at me and I dodge his every attack, except for one when he slashed my arms. I kicked him back, knocking him to the floor. He got, ready to attack, but them stopped.

He looked at me, his eyes almost looking human, despite the golden eyes.

"An anchor." He whispered. "I found an anchor." He turned back to the subway car and got up and ran in, probably going in to help Derek. I stood outside the car for a moment and waited until things quieted down. I slowly walked in and saw that Boyd and Erica were knocked out while in their wolf forms. I saw Isaac holing up his hand while Derek chained him up, but stopped when he saw me come in.

"Looks like I missed all the action." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He got up from chaining Isaac and walked towards me. I noticed that there was blood all over him.

"Trust me, I'm glad you did." He looked away from me, and gently grabbed my left arm, holding it up, and noticing the wound there. I wrapped my right arm around the wounded and used my healing powers. I saw my right hand glow and then I moved my hand. The wound was completely gone, not even a trace of blood.

"See, all better." I told him, because I had noticed the concern on his face when he had first seen it. I leaned up and kissed him softly. Then I walked out, not wanting him to be distracted from chaining up Isaac again. After he was done, I would tell him what I had seen.

This time we would have an advantage, maybe we could take Matt by surprise. But I could help but feel bad for what happened to him. Suddenly a vision entered my head. Derek and I were at the Hale house and Lydia was there to. I saw claws sinking into Derek's arm and then soon after, a body rose from the ground. No, it couldn't be.

_A death and a resurrection_, Rochelle had said. No. I had to tell Derek before it was too late, but before I could do anything, something hard hit my head, and I fell to the ground. Darkness washed over me.

Derek's POV

"I think you'll be okay now." I told Isaac as I chained him up again. "It looks like you found an anchor."

"My father." He answered. I was confused at why he would say that.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." I said, recalling what he had told me the night I had offered him the bite.

"He didn't used to." He smiled. I finished chaining him up and then I left the subway car. As I did, I looked around to see where Jade had gone. I looked down and I saw her on the ground, unconscious. As I wondered what could have happened to her, something odd happened.

Lydia came out of the darkness and walked towards me. I looked at her, wondering what she was doing here. She then held up her hand and opened it up, blowing purple dust in my face, which I later realized was wolfsbane. I felt dizzy and then I fell down beside Jade, becoming unconscious.

….

Jade's POV

I felt that I was being dragged inside somewhere. I opened my eyes, still dizzy from whatever hit me and looked around. I was in the Hale house.

"Lydia, stop." I whispered, but she wasn't listening to me.

"You don't know what you're doing." A familiar voice said.

"Derek?" I whispered. Lydia let go of my wrist. My sight was hazy, but I managed to prop myself up on something. I couldn't see what was happening around me. I suddenly felt a prick on my arm, and I felt something warm trickle down. It was blood. I also felt something else against my arm. I looked down and it was some kind of tube. Was Lydia collecting my blood? But why?

But then I remembered that a witch's blood was needed for a ritual much like this.

"Lydia, stop. Please." But she didn't listen. I hazily watched as she poured the blood down Derek's arm and to the body underneath the floor. Then she went and adjusted the mirrors, so the moon light was reflecting off of mirrors and into the ground.

Then, I heard Derek cry out in pain and then saw his eyes turn red, then turning back to green. After a moment, everything was silent and then I saw the floorboards break, flying in different directions. I saw a body rising up out of the ground. I could hear Lydia breathing heavily and I was doing the same, my heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

Derek struggled to move back. As he did, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, and he did the same.

"I heard there was a party." I looked up in fear. "But don't worry, I invited myself." He said, looking up at us and grinning.

Peter Hale was alive again.

_**AN: Did you guys see the season finale! So amazing! I can't wait for season 3! Anyways, the outfit Jade wears in the chapter is on my profile, so if you want to see it, you know the drill.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10:Fury

Chapter 10: Fury

Jade's POV

I closed my eyes in fear, hoping that everything would just go away. I heard sounds around me, but blocked them out as I tried to make this nightmare disappear. Derek's grip on my hand became soft , and I had a feeling he was unconscious, which only made me even more scared. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged myself.

After a while, it was quiet and I was thankful for that. Despite that, I still kept my eyes closed, hoping that what I had just seen was just a horrible nightmare and I would somehow end up on my bed at home.

I heard footsteps again and I tensed up, keeping my eyes closed. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of someone's voice calling Derek's name. After a moment, I heard another sound, it sounded like some sort of dog whistle. After a minute, I heard Derek's voice.

"That sound, what was it?" The two of them were silent for a moment and then I heard the sound of Derek scoffing. Then I heard Derek stand up, and the sound of him stumbling.

"You're going to be weak for several hours." I heard another voice say. Then I realized that it was Deaton.

"Where's Jade?" Derek asked frantically. My eyes were still closed and I was still sitting on the floor. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She's in shock." Deaton said. "Jadelyn?" I opened my eyes abruptly and looked at him. He was kneeling on the floor beside me. I looked up and saw that Derek was looking at me with a worried expression. I breathed in and out slowly.

"I'm okay." I said in a strong voice, despite the way I was sitting right now. I moved my eyes away from Derek, looking at the hole in the floor.

"It actually happened." Derek said.

"Don't worry, your still an Alpha, but as usual, not a particularly competent one."

"Where is he?" Derek growled.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here and why you're helping me."

"Helping you're family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping _you_ was a promise I made to your mother."

"You're the one Laura talked about. She said you were like an advisor."

"Yes, and now I have some advice for you. What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak and he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence. He's going to come at you Derek. He'll try to twist your way inside your head, preying your insecurities and weaknesses. He's going to tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"I only trust Jade." He said.

"I know. If you trusted someone else other than her, you might be the Alpha you think you are. Unfortunately, the one other person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." He realized.

"He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time, and something tells me everything's going exactly the way he planned it.

…..

Derek and I left the house soon after. I could tell he was confused as I walked in another direction.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to find my sister." I told him.

"I can't leave you out here by yourself." He protested.

"Derek, I said I was fine." I turned to look at him and he had a worried expression on his face. "Derek, Peter can't hurt me. Deaton said he'll be weak, remember?"

Derek sighed. "Fine."

…

Stiles POV

"So this kid's a real killer?" My dad asked.

"Yes." I said, completely sure. Scott had seen Matt with the Kanima and he told me about the vision that Jade had.

"No." My dad said, not believing us.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, dad! Everyone knows that the police find ways to connect victims in a murder, so all we have to do is look through the transcripts and find out which class they all had in common."

"Except that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class."

"Then I guess they dropped the charges against him." I assumed.

"No, they're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." Then he turned to Scott. "Scott, do you believe any of this?"

"It's really hard to explain this, but you just have to trust us on this one. We know its Matt."

"I don't know about this."

"But Jade told us that it was him." I said. I covered my mouth as soon as I said that, trying to figure out how I was going to explain that Jade knew about Matt.

"How does _Jade _know?" My dad asked.

"She had a….a feeling that it was him." I said, looking at Scott, both knowing what I was trying to say. Then I took out my phone and began dialing her number.

"Hey, Stiles." She said on the other end. I could tell that she was nervous about something.

"_Please_ tell my dad that Matt's the killer." I said, putting her on speaker.

"Jade, do _you_ believe any of this?" he asked her.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I just know that it's him. I don't have any physical proof though, I mean, not any proof that you would believe." She said, because if she told my dad how she knew, then we'd have to explain a bunch of other stuff. I turned to my dad.

"He took Harris' car. He knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and that enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they'd arrest him."

"Fine, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and they're coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked him, trying to come up with a lie. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years."

"Really, Stiles?" She asked on the other line, and I could only imagine the look she would give me if she was with us right now."

"Okay, fine, we don't have a motive yet."

"What do you want me to do?" My dad asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"That would be in the station, where I no longer work." Dad said.

"Trust me, they'll let you in."

"Trust you?"

"Trust Scott?" I tried. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. Trust Jade." I suggested, who was still waiting on the other line.

"Oka, fine." He said. "Jade, I trust."

"Thank you." She said to my dad. "I'll meet you guys at the station." She said and then she hung up.

…..

We gathered enough evidence that it was enough for a warrant. My dad told me to go the front desk and tell the deputy to let Scott's mom in when she got here. But when I got to the front desk, I didn't see her. I looked around and I finally found her. she was on the floor covered in blood, most likely dead. I also noticed that her gun was missing.

I turned around and Matt held up the gun to my face.

…..

I walked back into the sheriff's office with Matt tailing behind me, holding a gun up to my head. Scott and my dad were surprised when I walked back in.

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" My dad asked, holding up his hands ."I guarantee you that whatever is going on here that there's a solution that doesn't have to involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be easily persuaded. One way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." I turned and I saw Scott take his hand out of his pocket quickly. "_That_ could definitely get someone hurt."

Then we all had to take our phones out and rest them on the desk. Matt led us out of the office and to the back where the holding cells were. He gave me a pair of handcuffs and I was ordered to handcuff my dad to the wall. I handcuffed him, but it wasn't enough.

"Tighter." Matt ordered.

"Do what he says Stiles." My dad said, and then I tightened the cuffs. After that, he led us out of the room and down the hallway, where we came across three dead officers with blood not only covering themselves, but the walls as well.

"Are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott asked him.

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them and then he does it for me." he then kept pushing us around the station until we reached the sheriff's office again, where we were told to get rid of all the evidence.

After a while, the evidence was gone.

"We're done." I said as I deleted the hospital evidence we found. "Since all the people you killed deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good now, right? So how about I just get my dad and leave, and you can enjoy the Kanima."

We turned to the window as we saws headlights.

"Sounds like your mom's here McCall." He said.

"Matt, don't do this." He begged. "When she comes in, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please." We heard the door open and close at the front.

"If you don't move now, I'll kill Stiles first, and then your mother." He threatened. Scott listened to him and we walked out of the office and to the front. Scott hesitated to open the door.

"Matt, please."

"Open. The. Door." He ordered. Scott hesitated, but he slowly opened the door to reveal Derek. We sighed in relief.

"Thank God." He said. My relief quickly went away when we saw Derek fall to the ground to reveal Jackson behind him, who had paralyzed him.

…

Derek's POV

The kid who was controlling Jackson leaned over me, looking at me in interest.

"This is the one controlling him?" I asked them, unimpressed. "This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Scott and Stiles looked at him in surprise.

"That's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, Hunters, Witches, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman." He answered. I rolled my eyes. Only he would come up with a remark like that. "But it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal." Matt nodded his head and Jackson cut the back of his neck.

"Bitch." Stiles hissed before falling down on top of me.

"Get him off of me."

"Oh, I don't know Derek." He taunted. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. I think you look better with him than Jade. Maybe I'll take her off your hands for you." I growled and he laughed. "I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands all over her tight little body." By now my eyes were glowing red. "Guess I'll just have to find out when she shows up. But you know, It must kinda suck, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I've still got some teeth. Why don't you come down here a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles said muffled against my shoulder. I heard the door open and close. I looked towards the door and saw that Jade had walked in.

…..

Jade's POV

I took in my surroundings. Derek and Stiles were on the floor paralyzed and Scott was being kept away from them by Jackson, who was half shifted. As soon as Jackson took a look at me, I felt myself move back in fear.

_What happened to conquering your fear, Jade?_ I thought. I couldn't believe this. I was a coward. I saw Matt smirking at me as he saw my reaction to the Kanima. Scott and Stiles looked at me, confused at my reaction.

"And the witch has finally joined the party." Matt smirked. I began backing up, trying to reach the door, but Jackson grabbed me and brought me over to Matt. By now I was shaking in fear with Jackson being so close to me. "You know, I must say that you're one of the most beautiful witches I've ever met." He began running his hand down my face and down my arm, and I flinched away.

"Stay away from her." Derek growled.

"Come on, Jade. You're not afraid of me, too are you?" He taunted.

"What is he talking about?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." I said, my nervousness leaking out of my voice. I didn't want Scott and Stiles to find out, not like this.

"They don't know?" Matt asked, slightly smirking.

"Know about what?" Stiles asked, clearly confused.

"Don't, please." I begged.

"Oh, come on, Jade. Don't you think they should know that you've encountered a Kanima before all of this?"

"What's he talking about Jade?" Scott asked.

"It's nothing." I said, my voice cracking.

"Don't be _too_ hard on her, guys. She was only four." He chuckled. Scott looked at me, his eyes widened. I met his eyes for a moment and then looked to the ground. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Matt chuckled darkly. "You know, this is a new sight for me, seeing Jade Ravencroft afraid, weak. I thought all witches were supposed to be strong."

"You wanna see how strong I am?" I kicked Jackson back and I went for Matt, grabbing his wrist and burning it. I also used the illusion spell so that he would feel more pain. Then Jackson got up off of the floor and grabbed me, pulling me back, making me lose focus. Then Matt grabbed me by my hair, holding the gun up to my head.

"I have to admit, that was pretty brave, but not smart. Try that again and the next bullet will go through your head." We then heard a car pulling up.

"Is that her?" Matt asked Scott. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt your mom. I won't even let Jackson near your her."

"Scott, don't trust him." I said. Matt turned me around to face Scott and grabbed a hold of my neck, squeezing it until I couldn't breathe.

"Stop! Please." Scott begged him. My eye sight was hazy and I began seeing little black dots.

"Then do what I what I tell you to!" He ordered.

"Fine, just let go of her, please." He said. Matt loosened his grip on my neck and I was able to breathe again. I glanced at Derek before Matt grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the room while he aimed the gun at Scott's head as we went to the entrance.

"Mom." Scott called out.

"Oh, thank god." I heard her say as we walked to the entrance. "What is going…" She stopped when she saw me and Scott.

"Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt said and then he shot Scott. His mom screamed upon the sight and I bent down trying to help Scott, but Matt pulled me up.

"Scott! Stiles!" My uncle called out.

"But I didn't I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." He said, looking at Scott. His mom then tried to come and help him, but Matt pushed her back. "Get back!" He ordered.

"Mom, just do what he says." Scott pleaded.

"Scott." She began, not knowing what to do.

"Get back." Matt ordered. "McCall, get up." He said.

"Matt!" I heard the sheriff call out.

"Shut up! Everyone shut the hell up! Get up or I'll shoot her next!" He threatened. Scott got up and then we went to the back where the holding cells were and Matt let go of me, locking Scott's mom in the holding cell. I took this as a chance to move away from him, going to Scott and trying to heal him. As I did, I shot rang though the air and I suddenly felt pain.

I let out a cry of pain and Scott's mom let out another scream. My uncle struggled to get out of the cuffs that were restraining him against the wall. I fell to the ground and Scott tried to help me up.

"Please," She begged. "He needs to see a doctor. They both do." But Matt thought otherwise.

"Hey, you listen to me!" Sheriff began.

"It's okay." I said, moving to sit on the bench where the sheriff was. I felt the warm red liquid seep through my white shirt, painting my hand red.

"Mom, I'm fine." Scott protested. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt."

"No, you're not okay." She cried. "Please just let me take a look at him."

"Shut up, shut up shut up!" Matt yelled. "Lady, if you keep talking, this next bullet with go through his _head_."

"Okay, fine." She said.

"McCall, Ravencroft, back to the front." He ordered. I struggled to get up, but had Scott's help until Matt grabbed me again. He led us to the front and into the room he was keeping Stiles and Derek in. aAs we walked in, he pushed me, and I stumbled in on my feet.

I looked down at Derek and saw the worry in his face. I was worried too. I could heal myself if I wanted to, but I was too weak. I was saving all of my energy so I could heal Scott.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked him, confused as to why he was still here.

"I want the book." Matt said. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking about the bestiary."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. Why do you need it anyways?"

"I need answers."

"To what?"

"To this." He lifted up his shirt and showed us his skin, which was becoming scaly like Jackson's. Matt was turning into a Kanima.

…

Matt led us into another room with lots of desks and chairs, probably the office for the other deputies. Scott and I leaned against the desks. I saw him looking at his bullet wound and the blood that had gathered there.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall." Matt began. "Actually, I feel sorry for both of you, because right now you're probably thinking 'how am I going to explain this when it heals?' The sad part is that you two don't even know how incredible it is to have to power to heal, cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They _die_!"

He began walking away from the both of us. "Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked.

"He drowned." I said. Matt turned to look at me for a second after I had said that.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." He said to me, knowing I knew who he was talking about.

"Who?" Scott asked, out of the loop.

"Lahey!" Matt yelled.

"Who was drinking?"

"The swim team you idiot! I didn't know what was happening! I didn't know that they had just won state, and Lahey let his favourites come over to have some drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're seventeen, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asked.

"He had this first addition comic book. It was spider man, or was it batman? Him and I were going to make a trade. I went over there and I heard music and everyone's having a good time. Then I see Shawn throw Jessica into the pool and then Bennett jumps in."

"Bennett? The hunter?"

"And then _Camden_, Isaac's jarhead brother , he grabs me and…."

"They threw you in." Scott realized.

"I yelled that I couldn't swim, but no one listens. I go under, and I swallow water and no one cares, and I see these bodies underwater as I'm drowning. I was dying and they were laughing. Then all of a sudden, I was lying by the pool and Lahey was right above me and he told me not to tell anyone. He said: You tell no one. This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim!"

He was silent for a moment, and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"So I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. I would see them at school and they didn't recognize me. They wouldn't even look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for breath. My parents thought I had Asthma so they bought me an inhaler. But they didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning. They talk about that little white light that you see when you die, but I saw nothing, only darkness. But then, came the Argents funeral." He said.

I remembered the flashbacks of him that I had seen of him taking pictures at the funeral and him seeing Isaac's father.

"I was taking pictures and then Lahey gets in one of the photos. I see him and I feel this uncontrollable rage build up inside me, like I wanna see him dead, and then a few nights later, he was." He said, turning to Scott and I.

"You know, Einstein was right." He continued. "Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like the Furies coming down to punish the Orestes."

"Was that the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asked, unsure of what he was talking about. This kid really needed to study more.

"No you dumbass! The furies had tears that ran of blood and had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the Furies would do the punishing." He turned to look at Jackson down the hall and Jackson looked up at his master. "Jackson….is my fury." He said.

"When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had grown in between the two of us. I knew that he killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change and he didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took his picture and then a few hours later, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life."

Suddenly the lights went out and I heard gunfire. Scott dragged me underneath a desk, shielding us from the bullets. After a moment, the gunfire stopped and smoke bombs made their way into the office with smoke flying everywhere. I felt a hand roughly dragging me out from under the desk, assuming it was Matt.

He dragged me to the back where the holding cells were. Mr. Stilinski had just gotten out of the cuffs, but Matt hit him from behind, knocking him out.

"Matt," Mrs. McCall began. "My son has been shot and I've heard other gun fire and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?" She cried. I felt sympathy for her, she had no idea what was going on.

She looked away from him to the door. Matt and I turned around and I saw a fully shifted Derek growling at the door. Matt was still holding me with a death grip and there was blood all over me.

_Derek's gonna beat the shit out of him now_, I thought. I looked and saw the Kanima come into the room. Matt threw me across the room and fled, and the Kanima went after me. I closed my eyes , waiting for it to attack, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and say Derek fighting it.

It caught him off guard and hit him into a corner, then going after Scott's mom, scaring her as it watched her every move. I saw Scott come at it, fully shifted, digging his claws into his back, scaring it off. I saw Derek running after it.

I turned and saw Scott looking at his mom, still fully shifted. I saw her back away into the holding cell in surprise and fear. Scott hung his head, took one last look at me and then left. After a few minutes, I was feeling light headed and I was losing too much blood. I lost consciousness.

…..

Rowan's POV

Ramona and I watched in the distance as Gerard killed the Kanima's master. Matt had been his name. From afar, I saw the Kanima looking at him. He was close to the water.

"I see you're no longer afraid of the water." He said to it. "You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore, especially me." He pulled off his glove and the Kanima went towards him and they pressed their hands together.

Gerard was the Kanima's new master.

This was not good, not good at all. I looked up ahead and saw the reborn Peter Hale starting down at him and then towards Ramona and I. We moved back and disappeared into the trees.

_**AN: Only two chapters left. I also have a surprise for you guys that I will announce at the end of this story that has something to do with the TLR Series. Stay tuned in!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Battlefield

Chapter 11: Battlefield

_**AN: We're at 68 reviews! That's more reviews than the first story! Thank you guys so much! Keep the reviews coming. Here's chapter 11.**_

Jade's POV

I woke up to a see a bright white light overhead of me. Was I in heaven or something? Then when I saw Deaton leaning over me, I knew I was in the vet's office.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I touched the place where I had been shot and I felt gauze underneath my fingertips.

"How did I get here?" I asked him, because the last thing I remembered was blacking out in the sheriff's station.

"Your grandmother brought you here. She thought it would be better if she took you here and not to a hospital." He explained.

"Where's Derek?"

"He should be here shortly." He said. I slowly sat up on the operating table and slowly got up. I was still woozy from when Lydia hit me over my head and being shot only made it worse. I used the table to lean against as I was too weak to walk or even stand.

I heard the door open and close at the front and Deaton left the room to go and see who it was. After a moment, I saw Derek walk into the back room and went straight towards me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately and I kissed him back, not caring that we were in a vet's office at the moment. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay now. What about you?"

"Better." He said, kissing my forehead. Deaton cleared his voice from the door and we turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you should be okay to go now. You may not be able to walk for several hours but you should be okay tomorrow. The bullet wound is all patched up and cleaned, but I'm sure you can take something to speed up the healing process." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime, Jadelyn." He said. Then Derek picked me up bridal style and we left the vets office.

…..

Derek brought me back to my cottage. The house was empty and the driveway had been empty also, so I guessed that Grandmother and Mona weren't at home. The time on my phone read that it was 5 AM. After Derek set me down on my bed, I began unbuttoning the buttons on my white shirt, intending on changing it.

As I took it off, I looked up and saw Derek staring at me. He moved in close to me and connected our lips softly.

"Let me make love to you." He whispered. I nodded and then my arms went around his neck and he moved us down onto my bed. He kissed down my neck and down my body and I moved my fingers through his hair as he got lower and lower. He removed my shorts and underwear and then his mouth made found my entrance. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of his tongue moving in circles around me, moving in and out of me slowly. I gasped as I felt his tongue swirl around inside me, making me even more wet for him.

He stopped and then moved back up to me and connected our lips. I felt his hands move to my back and unclasp my bra. I moved my hands and slowly took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. I sat up and removed my bra and then I pushed him down, working on his pants.

When everything was completely removed, he moved on top of me and entered me slowly. When he was completely in, he stopped for a moment, just holding each other. He was trying to keep his weight off of me so that he didn't lie on bullet wound, even though it was bandaged up. He leaned down to kiss me and began moving slowly inside of me.

I moaned softly as I kissed him back. He stopped moving and then he sat the both of us up so I was straddling him and he pushed inside me, deeper than before. He held my hips and guided me up and down his hard member. I leaned in and kissed and nipped his neck, moving down to his shoulder. As I did that, my fingers moved through his hair, tugging at it when he hit a spot inside me. I felt my hands move down to his neck, and softly glide down his back, my fingers tracing his triskele tattoo.

I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and picked up the pace just a little bit.

"Derek." I whispered. He kissed my pulse point and then I climaxed. As I was riding out my orgasm, I felt Derek spill his seed inside of me. After a few minutes, we calmed down and Derek pulled himself out of me. I lay down on my bed and he joined me. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

As the sun came up, I fell asleep in Derek's arms.

….

After a week, things had settled down. The day after we had been held hostages at the police station, they had found Matt's body at the bottom of a pond. Grandmother said that she and Mona had watched Gerard kill him, and that he had become the Kanima's new master. All the more reason for us to be careful, right?

The day when they found Matt's body was also the day that my uncle had gotten his job back, and I was happy for him. He didn't deserve to have lost his job in the first place, but the good thing is that he had it back now.

Also, grandmother had said that she had seen Peter that night also, but didn't know where he had gone. She also said that Allison wanted to kill Derek for what he did to her mother and that she was hunting down his pack. I understood where her anger was coming from, but it didn't mean she _had_ to kill Derek. And just when I thought her and I were actually becoming friends….

I was scared for Derek, but he wasn't all that worried, he had just been taking precautions. Over the last week, Grandmother had been training Mona and I extra hard, harder than before. I swear, it felt like we learned thousands of new spells and techniques in only a few days. Usually, after those long days of training, I would get very tired, but then Derek would come over at night and we would sneak over to my mansion and he would make love to me for hours on end.

Right now, I knew he was at his house. I had a vision of him, seeing him there going through a bunch of books.

I slipped on my vans, despite the fact that I was wearing a dress; I went out into the forest and began taking a walk. As I walked around, I wondered what would happen to Peter now. I had never witnessed a rebirth and I had never seen the effects of it afterwards.

Soon after, the Hale house came into view. I slowly walked in and opened the door. As I walked in, I saw Derek reading a book. On the table beside him were many other piles of books. One of them lost balance and they all began to tumble to the floor, but I stopped them. Derek looked up when he saw the books levitating on the air. I continued to look at the books and rested them on the table, moving them into a neat pile.

After I did that, I looked at him and smiled. I moved towards him and he put his book down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. I felt his hands move all over my body squeezing my ass and then moving under my dress, sliding his hands up my thighs.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and held his face in my hands. I moaned as tongues clashed, but after a moment, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Then he set my down on my feet.

"Someone's coming." He said. Soon after, the door opened and Erica and Boyd walked in. After the full moon, Isaac, Erica and Boyd had decided to run away. Everyone knew that they had run away and no one had seen them since. I wondered where Isaac had been, considering he hadn't been with them.

"You decided." Derek said. "When?"

"Tonight." Erica said.

"During the game. We figured it would be the best time." Boyd explained.

"It's not like we want to."

"What _do_ you want?" Derek asked them seriously.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead." Erica said sadly.

"I told you there was going to be a price." Derek said.

"But you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd argued.

"I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack, and you're not a pack without an Alpha."

"We know." Boyd said. It was then that I realized what they both wanted.

"You want to look for another pack?" I asked them. Erica nodded at me, her facial expression neutral. I was surprised because this was the first time she was able to look at me without a glare.

"How are you even going to find one?" Derek asked.

"We think we already did."

"Last night, all of a sudden, we heard all of this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica said, sounding amazed at what she had heard.

"There must have been a dozen of them, maybe more."

"Or maybe only two." Boyd and Erica looked at each other and then at Derek, confused at what he was trying to tell them. "If the hunters modulate wolf howls, two wolves can sound like twenty."

"That doesn't matter. There's another pack out there, there's got to be. We've made up our minds."

"We lost Derek." Boyd said. "It's over. We're leaving."

"No, no you're running. Once you start, you never stop. You'll _always_ be running." Erica grabbed Boyd's hand and led them out of the house. Derek turned to be. I could see the frustration written all over his face.

He had tried to build a pack, but failed. He brought me into his arms and leaned his forehead against mine, just holding me. After a moment, Derek grabbed a shard of broken glass and turned around and threw it.

I assumed that it was just out of frustration, but when I didn't hear it shatter, I began turned around. As I did, I saw Peter standing before us, holding the shard of glass by his neck where it should have hit him. Derek protectively moved me behind his back.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome." Peter said. "But then again, point taken."

…..

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I'm out of commission for two weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, more witches, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town."

"What do you want?" Derek growled, still keeping me behind him.

"I want to help." Peter said, advancing towards us. "You're my nephew; you're the only relative I have left. And Jade," he said, turning to me. "You're practically family. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you, Derek." I stiffened as Peter stood in front of him. "Can we just talk?" He asked, resting his hand on his shoulder. Derek looked down at his hand.

"Sure." Derek said. "Let's talk."

Then Derek threw Peter across the room into the staircase. I saw the wood of the staircase break as Peter crashed into it, falling to the ground.

"Get out of here." Derek told me. He kissed my forehead and then went after Peter. When I got the chance, I bolted from the Hale house.

…

When I got home, Grandmother and Mona were sitting on the couch.

"Peter showed up." I said to them as I sat on the couch beside them. Rose joined me and sat on my lap.

"What did he do?" My sister asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Surprisingly, he didn't do anything. Derek's taking care of him right now though." I told them.

"Gerard's planning something, but I don't know what." Grandmother said.

"How do you know?"

"Jadelyn, I know _everything_." She reminded me. "And besides, even if I didn't' known everything, I've known Gerard for a very long time. He _always_ has a plan."

"Maybe it has something to do with Kate." I said. "The Kanima's supposed to be a weapon of vengeance, right?"

"We'll only find out in time, but hopefully by then it won't be too late." She said.

….

Scott told me that Jackson was going to be at the game tonight, so I decided that I was going to come, too. I needed to keep an eye on Jackson. If Jackson was going to be there, then the chances are that Gerard was going to be there as well. When I told Mona and Grandmother, they said that they would tag along.

I changed out of my dress and changed into a green tank top with an open black vest over it. I put on some black jean shorts with patterned leggings and slipped on my boots. I grabbed my leather jacket and slipped it on over my outfit.

I met up with Grandmother and Mona in my car and then we drove to Beacon Hills high school. On our way there, I couldn't help but worry about Derek.

When we got to the game, my uncle and Scott's mom was already there. Grandmother sat down beside him and introduced herself to them. The three of us waited in anticipation for the game to begin.

…..

Derek's POV

I watched as Peter fell down the stairs. I followed straight behind him. I pulled him up by his shirt and punched him and when he tried to get up, I kicked him, making him fall down again.

"You don't actually think I wanna be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death." I grabbed him about to punch him again, but he stopped me. "Come on, do it, hit me! I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already _been_ beaten, so go ahead. Hit me if it'll make you feel better. After all, I did say I wanted to help."

I took a deep breath and let go of him. "You can't help me."

…..

Stiles POV

"Is your dad coming?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, he's already here." I said, looking back. I also saw Jade, Mona and Rowan there as well.

"Have you seen Allison?"

"No, have you seen Lydia?"

"Not yet."

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked anxiously.

"Not yet."

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it? People are going to be screaming, running for their lives. There's going to be blood, killing and maiming, isn't there?"

"Scott nodded. "It looks like it."

"Scott, the other night, seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, while I was just lying there when I couldn't move, I wanted to help, but I can't do the things that you and Jade can do." I said, feeling completely helpless.

"It's okay." Scott reassured.

"We're losing, dude."

"What are you talking about?" Couch came up to us. "The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there, you're in for Greenburg."

"What? What happened to Greenburg?"

"What happened to Greenburg? He sucks, you suck…slightly less."

"I'm playing….on the filed…with the team?" I asked, not sure if my ears were working right now.

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach suggested.

"I already did that today, twice." Scott laughed at my response.

"Get the hell out there!"

….

Jade's POV

I watched as Stiles got up from the bench with his helmet on. He was going to play, for the first time. He always told me that he never got a chance to play and now this was his chance.

"Oh, no." Sheriff said. "Why is my son on the field?"

"Because he's on the team." Melissa said.

"He _is_ on the team, isn't he?" Grandmother asked. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"He is. He's on the field." He began to get up and then he yelled. "My son is on the field!" Mona and I looked up at him and giggled at his excitement for Stiles, and so did a lot of other people. I looked around and then I saw Gerard. I patted Grandmother on the shoulder and pointed in Gerard's direction. She whispered the hearing spell and then the three of us could hear what he was saying.

"Scott, can you hear me?" He asked. I turned to look at Scott and I saw him tense up. "You can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last thirty seconds. When that score board begins counting down, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson's going to kill someone."

My eyes widened when he said that. I turned to Scott and he looked at me. He had a worried look on his face. I didn't want Scott to hand Derek over to Gerard, but Jackson was going to kill someone, so what could he do?

"So tell me, Scott, who's going to die tonight? Should it be your mother, who bravely came out here to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty red head who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott, but you are going to help me take Derek down, because if you don't, I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood!"

Then the whistle blew to signal the beginning of the game.

…..

As the game proceeded, I saw Lydia come over and sit down beside me, saying a quick hello and then her eyes averted to the game.

Right now, we were losing by one point. As I went go and see Scott, I saw that Stiles had been knocked down.

"Hey," I said, walking up behind the bench. He smiled as he saw me. Soon after I saw Isaac come and sit down beside Scott.

"You came to help." He said.

"I came to win." Isaac smiled at him and then smiled at me and I returned it. Then we all turned to Gerard and he looked at Scott and then noticed Isaac and I were there as well.

"Do you guys have a plan yet?" Isaac asked.

"Right now, it's just to keep Jackson from killing someone."

"That might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so that coach has no choice but to put you in."

"How are we going to do that? He's got a bench full of guys he could use before he could put me in." He said. Isaac looked at them.

"Can you do it without putting someone in the hospital?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I can try." Then he put on his helmet. He proceeded to knock down some of the lacrosse players on his team, ignoring the coach while he yelled at him. Finally, he had no choice but to put him in the game after Isaac had been taken down by Jackson.

"Good luck." I said, hugging him from behind and then went back to sit in between Lydia and my sister.

…..

Derek's POV

"See, prime example." Peter looked into the mirror, looking at his wounds. "I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack, an Alpha like you. You need me as much as I need you."

I scoffed at his words. "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho. By the way, you're the one who slashed my throat wide open, but we're all works in progress, right?" I rolled my eyes. "We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect." He moved in front of me.

"You tried to build you're pack. You tried to prepare for the worst, but you weren't ready. Because if it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott. He's going after _your_ wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" I asked him, getting angry with him. I was seriously thinking about punching him again. If only Jade were here, she could help keep me in control like she always does.

"Oh, I'm going to, and it's going to prove why you should trust me, why you need to trust me, because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean? You know how to kill him."

"Actually, how to save him."

…

Jade's POV

I looked at the clock and there were only a few minutes left of the game. Scott had disappeared after a break, shortly after Jackson had hurt Isaac. The ball had suddenly disappeared. Both teams were looking for it and it was then that I noticed that Stiles had it. He picked it up and began running across the field and then the other team came running after him.

"Stilinski! Shoot the ball!" The coach yelled.

"Stiles shoot it!" I yelled. Then he went for a shot and he scored a goal. The crowd went wild as Stiles shot a goal. Stiles yelled in victory upon shooting his first goal. I was so proud of him.

I watched in amazement as he dodged a player and shot another goal, tying the score. Now, there was two minutes left in the game. Scott and Isaac were nowhere to be found.

The clock was ticking and I watched Stiles shoot goal after goal. Scott came back on the field and me and my sister and my grandmother joined him at the side as the clock neared thirty seconds. We saw Jackson go on the field as Stiles shot the winning goal.

As he did, the lights turned out. _Oh, no, it's happening_, I thought.

I reached out in the dark and grabbed Mona's hand and called out for my grandmother.

"It's okay, I'm here." She said. I saw yellow glowing eyes and saw that Scott was beside me. After a minute, the lights went back on and a body was lying in the middle of the field. My grandmother, my sister and I rushed over along with Scott and his mom to see who it was.

To my surprise, it was Jackson.

"Someone call a medic!" The coach called out. I saw Melissa leaned down to examine Jackson.

"Jackson!" I heard Lydia call out. Melissa lifted up Jackson shirt to reveal blood all over his torso. Isaac joined the four of us and looked at Jackson.

"He did it to himself?" Then I noticed that Stiles wasn't around. I looked at my uncle and he noticed that he wasn't there, either.

"Where's Stiles?" He called out. "Where the hell is my son?"

….

_**Random Fact about the TLR Series: My OC Jade Ravencroft was originally going to be named Morgan Ravenwood and was going to be an only child. **_

_**I don't know why I put that there, I just felt like it :)**_

_**AN: Only one more chapter left to go! I was thinking that maybe after I could give you a little sneak peek at my new characters for the season 3 sequel, or maybe a sneak peek paragraph or something like that, that I'm going to put in the story. If I get lots of reviews for this chapter, I may consider it, especially since the sneak peek is already written….**_

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Master Plan

Chapter 12: Master Plan

Jade's POV

Jackson was dead. There was nothing they could have done to save him. Stiles was still missing. Gerard had left, so Grandmother was going to try to keep an eye on him and Mona decided to go with her.

Scott, Isaac and I were in the locker room after everyone had changed and the sheriff was talking to us.

"Stiles' jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means….I don't know what that means." He said in frustration. "If he answers his phone, or his emails, if anyone of you sees him…."

"We'll call you." Isaac reassured him..

"Maybe he's just freaked out from all the attention or something." Scott said calmly. "We'll find him." My uncle nodded his head and before he left, I gave him a hug. I pulled back and he left.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages from Stiles or my sister or Grandmother or Derek, but I had none. As I put my phone back in my pocket of my jean shorts, the locker room had cleared out. I turned and saw Scott rip open Stiles lacrosse locker and pulled out a shoe and a shirt.

"You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac asked.

"We both are." Then he turned to me. "Did you have any visions of him yet?"

"Sort of…I think, but I don't think what I saw can help us. All I saw was him in a dark room somewhere." I explained. He nodded and then handed Isaac Stiles' shoe.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac complained. I chuckled. Scott looked up and then tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and I saw Derek standing before us. Thank God, he was okay.

"We need to talk." He said, his face and voice neutral. Much to my surprise, Peter walked in to the locker room behind Derek.

"All of us." Peter said. I looked at Scott and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Peter.

"Holy shit."

…

Stiles POV

I was in a basement somewhere and Erica and Boyd were hanging by their arms from a bunch of wires. I tried to calm them down as I tried to untie them, but when I tried, I got electrocuted.

"There were trying to warn you." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw that Gerard was standing in front of me. "It's electrified."

"What are you doing with them?"

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their alpha is too strong."

"What are you doing with _me_ then?" I asked him. "You know, Jade can find me, and her sister and her Grandmother . They all have the power to find me, and Scott can find me too. He knows my scent, but it's more of a stench. He could find me if in the bottom a sewer covered in matter and urine."

"How about Scott McCall finding his best friend bloody and beaten to a pulp?" He asked me, walking closer and standing in front of me.

"How old are you, ninety? I could probably kick your ass up and down this r-" I was cut off when he back handed me, knocking me to the floor. He grabbed me by my shirt and punched me a few times. I tried to get away from him, but his punches became harder and more painful.

He punched me one last time and left me in the basement with Erica and Boyd.

…..

Jade's POV

I looked at the scene in front of me. Derek and Peter….together? Something was definitely not right. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I asked, still laughing. His face was neutral as he looked at me. I stopped laughing. "You've got to be kidding." I said again. I had already been through this Derek/Peter thing a while back and I was sure as hell not going to go through it again. "What the hell is this, Derek?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw Scott talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." He said. I turned to look at Scott with my eyes widened.

"Hold on a minute, he threatened to kill my mom, and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." Peter said. "Have you seen his mom?" He asked, turning to Isaac and I. "She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott said in unison.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle." Scott told him. "A little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"Hi." Peter said to Isaac and he nodded at him.

"Good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe even save him."

"Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead." Isaac told them.

"What?"

"He died on the field, Derek. We all saw it happen, even my grandmother." I saw realization cross Peter's face.

"Why isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, then it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"Why?" Derek asked, turning to Peter.

"That's something we need to figure out, and something tells me that the window of opportunity is closing."

…..

Mona's POV

I went to the hospital with Mrs. McCall and we snuck into the morgue.

"So," She began, trying to make conversation. "Are you….like Scott?"

"No."

"Are you _human_?"

"No." I answered. This conversation was getting really awkward. "Maybe we should just leave it at that."

"Agreed." She said. We pulled a curtain to the side to reveal Jackson's body bag. "So, are we going to do this?" She asked.

"We have to." I answered. As I looked at the bag, I noticed something was dripping out of it. I knelt down to see what it was. It was the Kanima's venom. But the question was why its venom leaking out of the bag. Melissa slowly opened the bag to reveal Jackson, cocooned in his venom.

"Oh, my God." Melissa started freaking out. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts list and found my grandmother.

…..

Jade's POV

We arrived at the Hale house a while later. Scott pulled out his phone when he got a text message.

"They found Stiles." He said. I sighed in relief. I turned to Derek who was arguing with Peter.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said to Peter.

"You didn't look here." He pulled out a loose board from the stairs and pulled something out, blowing the dust off of it.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter asked. Derek rolled his eyes. "A few days after I got out of my coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records." He got up from his place on the stairs and went to the living room. Derek took my hand and pulled me along with him.

As we walked into the living room, I got a text from Mona saying that something was happening to Jackson. Scott called Isaac over and told him that they had to go to the hospital to see what was happening with Jackson, so that left me with Peter and Derek.

…..

Mona's POV

Isaac and Scott had arrived at the hospital and we were currently looking at Jackson's body.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. Is it bad?" His mom asked.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac said. Jackson's head moved slightly and we all jumped back.

"Mom, can you zip up the bag, please?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why don't you do it?" I argued.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" He said back.

"It's okay." She said, hesitating to go up to the bag, but she started zipping it up anyways. All was going well until the zipper got caught by Jackson's neck and his mouth opening. He hissed and I could see his razor sharp teeth.

"Mom, zip!" He said. She got the zipper unstuck and then zipped it up all the way. After, we took the body bag, and took it out of the hospital. I was looking out, to see if anyone was around or not, then signaled Scott and Isaac to move to body. We were doing pretty good until Scott dropped the end of the bag.

He was about to pick it up, when a red SUV pulled up in front of us. It stopped, and Chris Argent stepped out.

…

Jade's POV

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom of his claws." Derek explained.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter said, staring at the screen of the laptop. I rolled my eyes.

"They also say he's starting to move."

"I think I found something." He said. We look at the screen of the laptop. "It looks like what we've seen from Jackson is the Kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?" I asked.

"Bigger and badder." He said, sitting back in his seat. I looked at the picture that Peter had brought up. After seeing this, it gave me a whole other reason to be afraid of the Kanima. I was thankful that I had only seen its beta shape when I was four and not its alpha form. If I had seen _that_ at the age of _four_, I probably would have had to take therapy, and probably still would be by now.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked. "_That_ has wings."

"I can see that."

"Scott, bring him to us." He spoke into his phone.

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." He said on the other line.

"Look, someoneactually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we…" Peter clicked on the animation and as it screeched, I jumped at the sound, unwanted memories coming back to me. Peter and Derek looked at me in concern.

"I'm okay." I said. I took a deep breath and calmed down. My phone rang and I saw a text from Grandmother, saying that Scott and Isaac were going to take Jackson to the warehouse and to meet her there. "I have to meet with my grandmother." I said to them and then left. I hopped to my car and drove to the warehouse.

…..

When I had gotten there, I saw that Mona was there with Isaac, Scott and to my surprise, Chris Argent. I looked at them questioningly.

"It's okay." Scott reassured me. I sighed. Mona then joined me at my side. It was then that I realized I had forgotten my jacket in the car. I wasn't all that cold, anyways, even if I was in a vest.

"Where's Grandmother?" I asked her.

"She's coming. She should be here soon."

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked me. As soon as he did, we saw a dark figure running towards us on all fours. He did a front flip and then landed in front of us, looking up at us with red eyes.

"Someone sure likes making an entrance." I joked. He looked at me and winked, smirking slightly. He got up from his place and the ground, looking at Chris Argent.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." He said harshly.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." He said to him. He turned to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside." As we walked to the back Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. We walked to the back of the car where they had Jackson's body bag. Derek moved away from me and he stood over Jackson. Grandmother showed up and Mona and I went to her side.

"Where are they?" Scott asked. Derek looked around.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia?" Derek bent down and opened the bag. "Wait, you said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"Wait, but what about-"

"Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his personal guard dog and he set all of this up so Jackson could become bigger and more powerful."

"That doesn't sound like Gerard." Grandmother said. All heads turned to her.

"She's right." Chris said. "He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, then he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Gerard said, appearing in the fog. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek leaned down, about to slash Jackson's throat, but Jackson woke up, sinking his claws into Derek's chest. I watched in horror as he was raised higher and higher and it remind me of that time in the school when Peter did almost the same thing to Derek. Jackson then got up and threw Derek into the warehouse.

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. But you also didn't realize that you were bringing Derek to me."

I heard the sound of arrows cutting through air. One of them hit Isaac, another hit my grandmother. I saw a dark silhouette and I realized it was Allison. I knelt down to my grandmother, Mona holding her as I pulled out the arrow.

"I'm okay." She said in a strong voice. She pulled something out of her pocket and Mona did as well and handed them to me. They were switch blades. "Face your fear, Jadelyn." She said. I saw Chris run into the warehouse after the Kanima. I took the switch blades, putting one in my pocket and ran into the warehouse, ready to take on the Kanima once and for all.

…

When I got inside the warehouse, the Kanima had knocked out Argent. It turned around and I faced it, looking at it in its eyes. I was ready. From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek flip over a pile of crates, fully shifted in his Alpha form. I turned and saw that Scott and Isaac were also shifted in their wolf forms as well. The Kanima caught me off guard, knocking me down with its tail.

I heard Derek growl and the three of them advanced towards the Kanima, fighting it off, but failing. I ran towards the Kanima, jumping onto a pile of crates for leverage and ran towards it at full speed, jumping into the air, stabbing the Kanima in its chest. He grabbed my neck with both hands and I struggled to breathe.

As I looked into its eyes, I didn't see the four year old Jade that had been afraid of the Kanima, I saw nineteen year old Jade Ravencroft, that wasn't afraid of the Kanima anymore. I took out the other blade from my pocket and stabbed it in another area of his chest. It hissed in pain and then threw me across the warehouse.

I quickly recovered and ran back, seeing my sister and Grandmother fighting the Kanima. It knocked Grandmother to the ground and threw Mona into a wall. I saw Derek on the ground with Allison advancing towards him with knives in her hands, but I stepped in front of her. She slashed the knives across my stomach and I tried to grab her, but she moved behind my back, stabbing me in my sides.

I fell down to the ground in pain. Isaac came to help me, but Allison did the same thing to him and he fell down beside me. She advanced towards Derek, but the Kanima came up behind her, grabbing her wrists and making her throw her knives out of her hands and grabbed her, holding her up by her neck.

After a moment, Mona came towards me and Grandmother stood beside us, ready to protect us from any danger. "Don't move." Mona whispered. I felt her hand on my sides, and I could felt a tingling feeling and I realized she was healing me.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said from the shadows.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"So you know?" Gerard asked him.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was that night at the hospital, when I threaten your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac said from beside me.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does."

"You monster!" Grandmother yelled, glaring at him with hatred.

"Not yet, Rowan. Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked again, and the Kanima held her neck tighter.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked his father in disbelief.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Then he turned to Scott. I saw him change back and then grab Derek, picking him up by his neck.

"Scott, please!" I pleaded.

"Scott, don't. He's just going to kill me after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek warned him.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek, and in case you haven't noticed, there's just no competing with young love." He said, taking off his jacket eagerly and pulling up his sleeve. He began moving Derek towards Gerard.

"Scott, please don't!" I yelled hoarsely. I was breathing heavily, not believing that Scott was going to this.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I have to." I felt my eyes watering up, trying to fight back tears. Mona continued to heal me, and I was grateful for that.

Scott opened Derek's mouth and Gerard placed his arm inside Derek's mouth and I heard a cry of pain and flesh meeting teeth as Derek unwillingly bit Gerard's arm. I turned away from the scene, hiding my face in Mona's shoulder, turning away from the horror.

I turned slightly and saw that Gerard was holding up his arm, showing everyone the bite. I was confused when I saw the bite marks turning from red to black. Gerard looked at his arm and saw what was happening.

"What is this? What did you do?" He looked at Scott. Then Scott turned to Derek.

"Everyone always said that Gerard had plan. I had a plan, too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Gerard then took out the pills from his case and crushed them in his hand.

"Mountain Ash!" He yelled. Suddenly, black blood began oozing out of his nose, his ears and his eyes. He looked up and then threw up black blood, and all of us could only watch in horror. He fell to the ground, still coughing up blood. Then he turned to the Kanima.

"Kill them." He ordered. "_Kill them all_!"

…..

The Kanima let go of Allison and she hit it in its head, but it recovered quickly and it knocked her to the ground. Mona and Grandmother help move me away from them. As they moved me away from them, I car burst through the walls of the warehouse. I recognized that jeep anywhere. Stiles was with Lydia in the passenger seat. Stiles drove until he hit the Kanima.

"Did I get it?" He called out. Scott and I smiled at his attempt to help us. The smile quickly disappeared as the Kanima jumped onto the hood of the car. Stiles and Lydia got out of the car, but Lydia stopped in front of him.

"Jackson!" She called out. The Kanima raised its claws ready to kill her, but stopped, looking at what she was holding in her hand. It was a key. We all watched in amazement as Jackson was changing back to his human form. He carefully took the key from Lydia with his claws. He then back away from her slowly and turned to Derek.

He nodded his head, and I saw Derek's eyes glowing red again as he ran towards Jackson. I saw Peter come out as well and then they sank their claws into his side, raising him high up in the air. After a minute, they took their claws out and then Lydia ran to him.

She held onto him until he went limp in her arms and died again. I heard her soft crying. Derek shifted back to his human form, pulled Isaac back away from the scene. All of us were shocked at what had just happened. Lydia laid him down on the concrete and walked away from him.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

"He couldn't have gone far." Grandmother said. She came up behind Mona and I, resting her hands on our shoulders and Mona and I held each other's hands. Suddenly, we heard a scraping sound on the concrete. Lydia turned around and we saw that the wounds on Jackson's side were healed. He opened his eyes and they were a bright electric blue. He stood up and looked up at the sky, and let out a menacing growl. Jackson was a werewolf now. I saw his claws retract and then he looked up at Lydia then she ran into his arms, and they embraced each other.

I felt Derek's hand trying to find mine, and then our hands intertwined.

…..

Later that night, Grandmother, Mona, Isaac, Derek and I went back to my cottage. Mona looked at the rest of my wounds and took care of them. After she left the room, Grandmother came in. She looked at me with a proud smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked slightly smile. I sat up slowly.

"You conquered your fear tonight, Jadelyn." She said proudly. "You are no longer afraid of the Kanima. You're stronger."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. I loved how she always thought so highly of me even though I wasn't perfect.

"Thank you, for everything. For training me, for being there for me, everything." I said. She smiled.

"Well, I think I should go back home now." She said. "I'll come back in a few months to train you again."

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." I told her. "I want you here. Mona wants you here. You always said we were stronger together as a family. When I came back to Beacon Hills, I was alone. I wasn't as strong. But when Mona showed up, I felt more hopeful, and then you came and now…." I didn't get to finish because she pulled me into a hug.

A soft knock at my door stopped our embrace.

"I'll give the two of you a minute." She said. She kissed my forehead and left my room, nodding at Isaac. He moved from the doorway and sat down beside me.

"Did you heal?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said and smiled. "Thank you, for trying to protect me. You didn't have to do that."

"Actually, I did. Remember when Derek introduced us at the train, he told us that we had to protect you from any danger, and I did." I nodded, recalling the memory.

"Well, I'm still grateful." I said. "Hopefully, we can be friends."

"Hopefully," He smiled and left the room, and soon after, Derek came in. He sat beside me on my bed.

"I'm so happy." I told him. "I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. There was still blood on my green tank top.

"I'm better." I told him. He leaned in and I met him in a passionate kiss. I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. "Is it over now?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said, but there was something about the way he said it, like he wanted to tell me something else, but it didn't seem like the right time. He left my room and I soon fell asleep.

….

The next day, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Grandmother, Mona and I walked up to the Hale house together. Peter leaned against a tree.

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter asked Derek. Isaac and I looked back at him and, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to Peter.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? Why he was so eager to strengthen his power?"

"It was to protect me." I said, turning to look at Derek. "Right?"

"Well," Peter began. "To protect you from what was coming." I looked at him in confusion. "As a new Alpha, people take notice."

"Like who?" Isaac asked. I turned to the door and saw a symbol on it. "What is this? What does it mean?" Mona and Grandmother look at the sign in interest.

"It's their sign, and it means they're coming." Derek explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alphas." He answered, looking at me.

"More than one?" Isaac asked.

"A pack of them." My eyes widened when he said that. A pack of Alphas?

"It's called an Alpha pack." Peter said. "And they're not coming, they're already here."

Mona, Grandmother and I looked at the sign left on Derek's door again. Grandmother turned to Mona and me.

"Girls, you know what we have to do." She said. I turned to Mona and I looked in her eyes, knowing she understood. We turned back to Grandmother and we nodded our heads.

"What do you have to do?" Derek asked.

"We have to bring more Ravencroft's here." I said. "And fast."

Then I heard a voice in my mind, it was Rochelle's voice.

"Jadelyn." She spoke. "I bear a message for you: A lost Ravencroft will emerge." And then her voice disappeared. What did she mean by that? A lost Ravencroft? Well, as Grandmother would say, we would only know in time.

I walked away from them and pulled out my phone, looking for the first person that I'd call, one of the many Ravencroft's that I knew would come here if I needed them. It rang for a moment and then the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A male voice said on the other line.

"Bennett, it's me, Jade. Listen, I need a favour…."

…..

_**FIN….**_

_**AN: I have a few things I want to tell you guys. First thank you all so much for the reviews! They meant so much to me.**_

_**Second, now that I'm done this story, I'm going to be going back to my other story that I was working on. It's called 'The Missing Hale' and if you haven't already read it, check it out, because that's the story I'll be working on for a while now.**_

_**Third, you guys probably think I won't be touching the TLR Series until season 3 of Teen Wolf, right? Well, you're wrong. Here's the surprise I was talking about: I've started working on another story called TLR One Shots and it's basically a series of JadexDerek one shots. I already have so many ideas for one shots, almost fifty and I've already started ten of them. I don't know when I'll be releasing this story though, because as I said, I'll mainly be working on The Missing Hale, but I can guarantee you that I'll release a few one shots before the end of the summer.**_

_**Last, I'm going to release a sneak peek of the next story in this series in the next couple of hours. Stay tuned in!**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-roxstarchic0263**_


	13. TLR:Season 3 Sequel Sneak Peek

_**TLR Series: Season 3 Sequel Sneak Peek!**_

_**AN: First off, I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews, not just for this story, but for the other TLR stories in the series as well. **_

_**I read that Jeff Davis said season 3 will take place 5 months after season 2, so this sneak peak will probably occur in between that 5 month time skip.**_

_**So here it is….**_

_**Introducing The Ravencroft's**_

_Jade's POV_

_Derek and Isaac stood inside Derek's house in the living room._

"_So what did you want to tell us?" Isaac asked._

"_Well, I wanted both of you to officially meet our re-enforcements." I told them, even though Isaac and Derek had already seen one of them. As soon as I said that, the three of my cousins walked into Derek's house with Mona. They stopped to look around, interested at the burned house. Then they noticed Isaac and Derek. Then the three of them stood beside me._

"_This is Bennett." I gestured to my twenty –two year old cousin, and he nodded at them. Bennett had already met Isaac and Derek earlier yesterday when he had showed up. "This is Aiden." I gestured to the nineteen year old beside Bennett. "And that's Sarah." I said, gesturing to the twenty-three year old standing beside Mona._

"_So you guys are all warlocks?" Isaac asked them._

"_Yeah." Aiden said. "Well, except for Sarah, of course. She's a witch." Isaac nodded in understanding._

"_Jade, someone else showed up." Mona said hesitantly. I turned to look at her._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Eli." She said. I remembered Eli. He had been the first warlock not of my family that I had ever met. He had been one my first guy friends._

"_Who's Eli?" Isaac asked._

"_Jade's old 'friend'." Bennett answered, giving me a playful push._

"_Shut up." I said, my face slightly red._

"_What does he mean?" Derek asked._

"_It's nothing."_

"_She used to have a little crush on him." Bennett smiled. I turned around and hit him. "Ouch!" _

"_Bennett!" He held up his hands in surrender. I turned back to Derek. "I was six, and the crush didn't even last that long." I said._

"_Now _he's_ the one that likes _you_." Aiden said smirking._

"_No, he doesn't." I argued._

"_He practically worships the ground that you walk on." Bennett said and then I hit him again. I turned to Derek and saw that he was trying to hide the anger and jealousy on his face. I knew what he thought Eli was to him already._

_Competition._

_This was not going to be good._

…_.._

_**AN: And there you have it! What do you guys think? Do you like the new Ravencroft's that I added to the story? Some of this might change, though, depending on season 3. When Derek and Isaac meet Jade and Mona's cousins, it may not be in Derek's house. It could possibly be in an alleyway, or possibly in Jade's cottage, and maybe, just maybe, Stiles and Scott might meet them at the same time as Isaac and Derek.**_

_**Sequel Teasers:**_

_**There may be a love triangle between Derek, Jade and Eli.**_

_**All while the love triangle is going on, one of the Alpha's from the Alpha pack may set their sights on Jade.**_

_**A shocking secret will be revealed about Jade and Mona's father. Hint: It has something to do with 'The Lost Ravencroft' that was mentioned in chapter 12.**_

_**Anyways, let me know what you think of the sneak peek and the teasers, and keep a look out for TLR One Shots! Please Review!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-roxstarchic0263**_


	14. News for The New Story

_**TLR Author's note**_

Hey guys! I know that Teen Wolf has aired their first few episodes already. Sorry to disappoint, but I probably won't be posting the next installment for the story until late June or early July for a number of reasons. For one, my exams are this month so I will be crazy busy studying. Also, I want to see how the episodes are playing out so I know what to write.

So since you have to wait so long, I'm going to give you guys some teasers/ spoilers/ details for the new story coming soon:

-The new story will be called TLR: Heavy Prey

- The song 'Heavy Prey' by Lacey Sturm will be the theme song to the new story, so get your butts on Youtube and listen to it…please ;)

-I chose Chace Crawford as the actor who will play Jade's best friend Eli Julian and Victoria Nestorowicz as Jade and Eli's new friend Tabitha Abrams.

-I made a cover for this story, although it is too big to fit up in that little box in the top left hand corner. So, I made a cover big enough to fit in the box, but it is not the official cover. I will be posting the official story cover on my Photobucket page and give you the direct link to the pic, as well as the entire photo album dedicated to this story; it is on my profile right as we speak.

-Despite Teen Wolf having a soundtrack for their show, I have created my own for this story, and the list will be under a Tumblr post that I will update after every chapter. There's already a couple of songs there and the link to the list will is on my profile as well.

-When Jeff Davis announced that the twin Alpha's names would be Ethan and Aiden, I realized that the name 'Aiden' was the same name I chose for one of Jade's cousins(remember the teaser in Chapter 13) _so _many months before I even knew there were even going to be twin Alpha's. Just so you know, I will _**not**_ be changing Jade's cousin's name because I chose that name for a reason, but I will make sure to specify which Aiden I'm talking about when I'm writing.

-I haven't forgotten about 'The Lost Ravencroft' mentioned in Chapter 12, but right now it is unknown when this person will show up. It will depend what is going on in each episode. This will be one of the major conflicts in the story.

-There will be a rivalrous love triangle between Derek, Jade and Eli. As Derek and Eli fight over Jade, as I had mentioned, one of the Alpha pack members _will_ want Jade, and that, ladies and gentlemen will be none other than the leader of the Alpha pack, Deucalion. Hmm, that should make things interesting, shouldn't it?

-I've heard rumours that Derek will be getting a love interest in season 3. If that is indeed true, she'll be an interesting character to add to the story and I look forward to playing around with this new idea, as it will add more drama to the story than I had originally intended.

-Since there is so much going on in the first half of season 3 and adding to my own ideas for the new story, you'll be glad to hear that the first half of Heavy Prey won't be 12 chapters. I'm guessing maybe between 15-25 chapters…

-I made a trailer for this story and the direct link is on my profile; unfortunately it doesn't _exactly_ feature Jade . You can find it on Youtube if you type in "TLR Heavy Prey" or you could just go to the link on my profile or it is in the TLR album in Photobucket( although the quality for the video isn't that great on Photobucket, so I wouldn't recommend it). Also, before you get excited, the trailer isn't anything special, I wouldn't say it's amazing. I just used clips from the season 3 trailer and clips from other tv shows.

-If you guys haven't noticed already, I put a poll up on my profile asking about the fate of a Ravencroft, so if you could check it out and vote that would be great!

Finally, I'd like to give you guys another, longer preview of TLR: Heavy Prey.

Enjoy!

_**Excerpt from TLR: Heavy Prey**_

_**Jade**_

Today was a beautiful day out. I was sitting on a rock in a beautiful meadow that I always liked to go to in the middle of the forest. As I was sitting on the rock, I was texting Sarah. I know, it's a beautiful day, so why would I be texting in the middle of the forest? I could do that at home, right? But Sarah had been the one to start the conversation.

S: Seriously, you should wear some make-up. It wouldn't do you any harm, she had texted.

The most make-up I had ever worn was black eyeliner, but it wasn't even that much. You could barely even see it and plus, I hadn't even done my own make-up. It had been Mona who had done it for me.

I was embarrassed to tell her, but I decided to text: Honestly, Sarah. I've never really worn makeup in my life. I don't even know how to apply makeup. Pathetic, huh?

Because honestly, what twenty year old girl didn't know how to use make-up, right?

S: No, don't say that! You're not pathetic. To be honest, you actually really don't need make-up. You're crazy beautiful. I just thought that you'd look completely hot with makeup and then Derek wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you.

I smirked.

J: Ok. So I guess I could give the make-up a try. So where do I start?

S: Don't worry your pretty little head ;) I'm going to buy you your own makeup right now and then show you everything I know as soon as you get home.

I was about to respond, telling her that I could buy my own make-up, but a male voice stopped me from doing so.

"I was hoping I'd find you in a place like this." I gasped and looked up from my phone. At first I was a bit shocked. He had emerged from the trees and slowly walked towards me. Slowly, a smile spread across my face.

"Eli," I whispered. I was wondering when I would see him. The smile on my face grew even bigger, if that was even possible. "Eli," I said again, only louder. I jumped off of the rock I had been perched on and began jogged towards him. We met in the middle and he picked me up, spinning me in a circle before setting me back on the ground, but still hugging me.

I hugged him back fiercely. I missed him so much!

"Hey!" I said, not knowing what to say as I pulled back.

"Hey!" he said back. "I missed you. You stopped visiting Detroit after you graduated."

"We still talked over Skype," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we stopped for a while. We only texted and called each other and you stopped responding after a few months ago."

"I know. I'm really sorry. Things have just been really complicated the last couple months."

"Yeah, I know. Mona sent me a_ very _detailed email."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told me a lot." He took a step back and looked at me for a moment. "Damn, did you grow up!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Well so did you! I couldn't really tell over Skype."

"Well neither could I. But the last time we video chatted your hair was like super long. And I'm talking Rapunzel long!"

"Shut up." I pushed him.

"I'm serious. And you cut your hair. It looks great," he mused.

"Thanks. I cut it a while ago. I didn't really like my hair _that_ long. It grew down to my hips."

"See, I told you, Rapunzel long!" I rolled my eyes again.

"You haven't really changed much," I said, analyzing him, "Just your hair and a hint of stubble on your face. Plus your voice got deeper and you grew a bit taller."

"That's what puberty does to you," he responded. I couldn't help but laugh at him. After I stopped, I took a long look at him. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No, I…I really missed you, Elijah," I said sincerely.

"I know. I missed you too," he said, pulling me back into his arms. "Promise that you won't ever lose contact with me again, okay? I can't lose my best friend."

"I promise." I pulled back from him holding up my pinkie. "Pinkie swear?" I asked.

He smiled, and I knew he remembered the first time we had ever done that. "Pinkie swear." And then we locked pinkies. We then began walking back to the rock where I had left my phone.

"So what did Mona tell you, exactly?"

"She told me about Laura," he answered. When he said her name, he hit a nerve. I really missed my late best friend. "I'm really sorry about her. From the way Mona described her, she sounded really cool. I wish I could have met your other best friend, just to see if she was cooler than I am."

My sadness completely went away at that moment. I stopped walking and looked up at Eli, a smirk on his face. "You guys are both amazingly cool."

"Really? Did she win a hotdog eating contest three years in a row?"

I laughed. "No, but she probably could have….and you cheated in those contests!"

"Hey, all is fair in love and eating contests," he joked.

"So, what else did my sister tell you?"

"Mona told me Laura's uncle killed her to become an Alpha for revenge. She also said that he bit a human boy and that Laura's brother had to train him to control his werewolf strength. Also, she said his best friend is your third half cousin twice removed and that his girlfriend came from a long line of werewolf hunters. She told me that Laura's brother killed his own uncle and became the Alpha and then he tried to make a pack, but failed. That and he bit someone and instead that person became a Kanima, but he became a werewolf in the end. Somewhere in the middle of that email, she wrote that some teenage girl brought back Laura's uncle from the dead. I also remember something about someone's grandfather wanting vengeance and your grandmother coming to town…oh, that and an Alpha pack."

"That _is_ a detailed email."

"Yeah it was like 10 pages! She wrote a lot….including something about you being possessed by your ancestor! Why didn't you tell me?"

Damn!

"I didn't want you to be worried about me," I told him.

"Mona said you almost died!"

"Yeah, _almost_! I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"But from that email she sent she told me you've had too many near death experiences."

"But I'm fine, Eli. Someone has always been there to save me."

"Yeah, I know. Laura's brother is like your saviour now, right? I guess you guys are good friends now."

_Friends?_

"Um, Eli, what exactly did Mona say about Laura's brother?"

"She said that you guys have been really close since Laura's death and that he's saved you on more than one occasion."

"Derek's not exactly a friend."

"Then what, an acquaintance?"

"Eli, Derek's not an acquaintance _or_ a friend. He's my boyfriend." I sat back on the rock and looked at Eli's expression.

"Oh," he said surprisingly. "Since when?"

"Since almost six years ago…"

"Six years!" he exclaimed. "Of the times you came back to visit and all of the phone calls, video chats, text messages and emails you sent to me you never thought to mention you had a boyfriend?"

For a moment he looked upset, and was that jealousy I saw?

"Eli, I'm sorry. It's just whenever we communicated with each other, it's like you were bringing me back into my old life and I completely forgot about my new one. It's not that I didn't want to tell you."

His expression softened a little.

"Sorry, I just...we're best friends and we tell each other _everything._ I thought you wanted to keep a secret from me."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "You're not jealous or anything, are you?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"'Cause I get it if you are."

"_You do_?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've had a few guy friends before and even then you didn't like them that much."

"I'm not following."

"You want to be the only guy in my life and you feel like you're being replaced," I explained. He opened his mouth to speak, but interrupted. "It's okay, Eli. No one's going to replace my best friend."

He smiled that smile I loved to see.

"So when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"Soon, I promise."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's amazing, and strong and handsome and…."

"Whoa, slow down there," he joked.

"Sorry," I said. "I just get really carried away whenever I talk about him. I guess it's because I'm really in love with him."

"Love, huh?"

"Yeah…." I trailed off, my cheeks warming up.

"So he's a werewolf, too right? Like Laura was?"

"Yeah, he's actually an Al-" my phone went off and I unlocked it immediately. It was Derek. He wanted me at the mansion immediately.

"Who's it from?"

"Derek," I smiled. "He needs me to come to his house."

"Aww, and we were just having fun!" Eli whined playfully.

I laughed. "We can have fun later."

"Pinkie swear?" He held out his pinkie. I smiled.

"Pinkie swear." And we locked pinkies for the second time.

"So where is this house?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"Oh, are you talking about the burned house?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It was in the email."

"Right."

"Let me take you there, please?" he asked.

"Alright." He then moved in front of me and bent over.

"Jump on!" he said and I smiled as I got onto his back. "Which direction?"

"Just go north," I answered and he began walking out of the meadow through the trees and soon we were on our way to Derek's place.

"So I bought a place here," he said after a few minutes of walking.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be closer to you, that's all."

"So you're staying here permanently?" I asked.

"Well, for now."

"That's great!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry I missed your birthday."

"Don't worry about it. You still texted me."

"It was one lousy text! I'm going to do something for you for your birthday, I promise."

"Sure," I said and by that time, we came into view of Derek's place.

He was standing on the porch with Isaac and Peter. I saw his expression change into jealousy as he saw me holding onto Eli.

"I should probably go now," I said. I got off of Eli's back and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I'll see you later," he said, pulling away and then he disappeared into the trees. I turned and walked towards the Hale house.

"Who was that?" Derek asked me protectively as I walked up the porch.

"That was Eli."

…..

_**Let me know what you guys think of everything and I'll be back before you know it!**_

_**-roxstarchic0263**_


End file.
